Le monstre et la bête
by Melfique
Summary: Une douleur lancinante dans sa jambe le fit reprendre peu à peu connaissance. Remus ouvrit les yeux. Durant quelques secondes, il ne vit que du brouillard mêlé aux forts rayons du soleil, puis un visage pâle devint de moins en moins flou au-dessus de lui. Un visage de femme, encadré d'épais cheveux bruns, avec de grands yeux lourdement maquillés...
1. Béatrice Létrange

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_ Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. C'est **TakeASmile** qui m'a inspirée pour le personnage de Bellatrix. Je la remercie. Je remercie également **Euphie31** et **Clair-2-lune** pour être restées avec moi tout le long de la rédaction de cette histoire. ^^_

_ Maintenant, sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :) _

_ (Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)_

*******_Cette histoire se passe quelque temps pendant le cinquième roman. Je ne précise pas dans ma fic et il se peut que certains événements ne concordent pas tout à fait avec le récit original. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. :)_

* * *

**Premier chapitre ― Béatrice Létrange**

Une douleur lancinante dans sa jambe le fit reprendre peu à peu connaissance. Son dos touchait un sol dur couvert de brindilles et il humait à plein nez la fraîcheur de la terre, des forêts et de l'eau salée. Remus Lupin n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où il se trouvait.

Il y avait eu longtemps qu'il n'avait pas transplané sur cette île au milieu de l'océan, un soir de pleine lune. Depuis que Severus lui préparait tous les mois la potion du tue-loup, il avait pu rester tranquillement chez lui, sans se soucier de n'attaquer personne.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, il s'était aperçu que Severus avait oublié de lui envoyer son remède mensuel, alors Remus avait dû lui rendre visite d'urgence à L'impasse du Tisseur. Il n'avait pas prévu, cependant, qu'il tomberait sur une horde de Mangemorts au détour d'une ruelle sombre... ni qu'il se serait fait poursuivre par l'un d'entre eux... ni qu'il se serait résigné à transplaner d'emblée sur cette île dès les premiers symptômes du loup qui l'avaient assailli à la lueur de la lune...

Pour le reste, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, encore moins pourquoi il se retrouvait ce matin, avec une jambe terriblement douloureuse.

Remus grimaça et porta sa main sur sa nuque. Comme toutes les fois, la transformation le tenaillait d'un mal de crâne et des engourdissements dans tout le corps. Avec sa jambe blessée en prime, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Il se demandait ce que la bête avait fait de lui sur cette île afin de se retrouver ainsi dans un tel état.

Soudain, il sentit le bout d'une baguette lui donner de petits coups secs dans les côtes. Remus ouvrit les yeux. Durant quelques secondes, il ne vit que du brouillard mêlé aux forts rayons du soleil, puis un visage pâle devint de moins en moins flou au-dessus de lui. Un visage de femme, encadré d'épais cheveux bruns, avec de grands yeux lourdement maquillés...

— Aaargh ! hurla Remus en se redressant subitement avant de crier de nouveau en se tenant la jambe.

― Tout doux, bonhomme, je ne vais pas te manger, dit Bellatrix d'un ton sarcastique. Bien dormi ?

Remus remarqua qu'on avait enroulé sa jambe dans un tissu noir. Il regarda Bellatrix. Celle-ci, à genoux sur le sol, tout près de lui, l'observait d'un air intrigué, comme s'il s'agissait d'un étrange animal. Elle le pointait toujours de sa baguette et Remus attendait, le cœur battant. Il se préparait mentalement à subir à tout moment le sortilège Doloris.

Enfin, elle pencha la tête de côté et lui demanda d'une voix sèche :

― Comment tu t'appelles ?

Étonné, Remus fronça les sourcils.

― Je vous demande pardon ?

Bellatrix ne répéta pas. L'air méfiant, elle garda le silence encore un moment, sembla réfléchir, puis le questionna à nouveau :

― Tu sais où nous sommes ?

― Sur une île, répondit Remus.

Bellatrix hocha la tête.

― Une île..., répéta-t-elle.

Nouveau silence. La jambe de Remus l'élançait toujours et il faisait des efforts pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

― Et... qu'est-ce qu'on fait sur cette île ? s'enquit Bellatrix avec lenteur.

― Je me suis réfugié ici, répondit Remus, les mâchoires crispées. Quant à vous, je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez là. Vous êtes seule ?

― C'est moi qui pose les questions ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton abrupt, serrant ses doigts sur sa baguette. Toi ? Tu es seul ?

Remus balaya du regard les arbres autour de lui. À part le flux et reflux de la mer contre les rochers de la rive, il ne percevait aucun bruit qui pouvait trahir la présence de quelqu'un d'autre que Bellatrix sur cette île.

― Alors ? insista-t-elle. Tu es seul ?

― Je... je ne sais pas...

― Dans ce cas, nous sommes bel et bien seuls, soupira-t-elle en abaissant un peu sa baguette. J'ai fait le tour de l'île et je n'ai trouvé personne. Ce n'est pas bien grand. Et pas de bateaux en vue. Il n'y a que de l'eau qui s'étend à l'infini. Je me demande comment on a fait pour arriver ici.

― Vous... vous ne savez pas ?

― Et toi ? Tu le sais ?

Remus la regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Bellatrix n'agissait pas normalement. D'habitude, elle ne perdait pas autant de temps avant de lancer ses sortilèges cruels, d'autant plus qu'elle questionnait les gens en les torturant, pas en causant tranquillement. Elle était trop gentille. C'était louche. S'adonnait-elle à un nouveau jeu ?

― Écoute, monsieur, reprit Bellatrix en prenant des airs autoritaires, je te pose des questions et tu réponds !

― Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, avoua Remus. J'ai transplané ici hier soir et je me retrouve comme ça ce matin, avec une jambe cassée, et avec vous en train de me menacer.

― Tu ne te rappelles plus ! s'exclama Bellatrix, le visage manifestant soudain un grand intérêt. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à ta jambe ?

― Non, répondit Remus. Et vous, je suppose que vous le savez ?

― Non, répondit de même Bellatrix. Tu avais déjà la jambe cassée quand je t'ai trouvé. Je t'ai fabriqué un pansement avec un morceau de ma robe et...

― Vous avez quoi ? interrompit Remus qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Vous avez fabriqué un pansement pour _moi_ avec _vos _robes ?

― Oui, quoi... il ne fallait pas ? Tu perdais beaucoup de sang, tu sais...

Tous deux s'observèrent avec perplexité. Enfin, Remus plaisanta avec un rire nerveux :

― Bon, d'accord. Où est Bellatrix Lestrange ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?

― Qui ça ?

― Bellatrix Lestrange !

― Je ne sais pas qui c'est ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

Remus eut une exclamation d'incrédulité et Bellatrix, contrariée, lui assena un coup de baguette sur la jambe.

― _Aaaargh !_ cria Remus.

― _Ne te moque pas de moi ! _hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Remus retint son souffle un instant, les larmes aux yeux, le temps que la douleur redescende.

― Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? dit alors Bellatrix, une étincelle sadique dans les yeux.

Remus la fusilla du regard. Puis il s'aperçut qu'elle avait baissé sa garde. Entre ses doigts, sa baguette reposait maintenant sur ses cuisses. Alors Remus n'hésita pas. Aussitôt, il s'élança sur Bellatrix, qui poussa un cri de surprise, et lui arracha la baguette d'un geste habile.

― Non, mais ça ne va pas ? s'écria Bellatrix en se remettant debout, indignée, en regardant Remus gémir à nouveau sous la douleur de sa jambe. Ce n'est qu'un bout de branche, à la fin ! On ne va quand même pas en faire un drame !

En effet, ce n'était pas une baguette magique, mais bien un vieux morceau de branche sèche. Remus leva alors des yeux profondément déconcertés vers Bellatrix.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec un bout de branche ? demanda-t-il, très calmement.

― Quoi, c'est interdit par la loi de ramasser des bouts de branche, tout à coup ? s'énerva Bellatrix en tournant en rond entre deux arbres.

Remus se mit alors à chercher sa propre baguette dans ses poches. Mais il ne la trouva pas.

― Vous... vous savez où est ma baguette ? demanda-t-il à Bellatrix.

― Non ! répondit-elle, toujours furieuse. Et je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Une baguette de quoi ?

Remus observa à nouveau Bellatrix faire les cent pas devant lui, puis éclata de rire.

― Non, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai !

Bellatrix s'immobilisa.

― Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ?

― Vous avez perdu la mémoire !

Il y eut un silence. Bellatrix parut soudain gênée et essaya sans succès de faire comme si de rien n'était malgré le rouge qui lui colorait les joues. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle se composa maladroitement une attitude hautaine puis marmonna :

― Mais non... Je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire... c'est ridicule...

― Dites-moi votre nom, alors, la défia Remus qui n'éprouvait plus une once de peur pour elle, à présent.

― Mon nom ?

Bellatrix sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse. Enfin, un sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

― C'est Beatrice Létrange !

Remus s'étouffa d'un rire amusé. Bellatrix décroisa les bras.

― Ben quoi, ce n'est pas ça, mon nom ?

― Non, ce n'est pas ça, votre nom, répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Bellatrix le fixa longuement, l'air agacé.

― Bon d'accord ! avoua-t-elle après un moment. J'ai perdu la mémoire ! Voilà ! Tu es content ? Maintenant, vas-y, dis-moi mon nom. Peut-être que ça va m'aider à la retrouver, justement !

Le sourire de Remus s'effaça. Elle n'avait pas tort. Peut-être était-elle inoffensive en ce moment, mais elle pouvait toujours retrouver la mémoire à tout instant. Il devait donc faire attention. Au moins, songea-t-il, elle n'avait pas de baguette.

― Ah tiens, je viens de trouver quelque chose, dit tout à coup Bellatrix en se penchant pour ramasser un objet sur le sol.

Remus sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle avait déjà retrouvé sa baguette. Pire encore : elle semblait la reconnaître...

― C'est une baguette magique, murmura-t-elle en l'examinant de près. Ah oui... je me rappelle... Bois de noyer et ventricule de dragon... Trente et un centimètres huit...

Elle se tourna vers Remus qui recula précipitamment en traînant sa jambe blessée.

― Je suis une sorcière ! déclara-t-elle, le regard illuminé. Et c'est ma baguette, je le sais !

Décidément, Remus n'avait pas de chance. Acculé contre le tronc rigoureux d'un arbre, il regarda avec horreur Bellatrix lever sa baguette vers lui. Elle fut sur le point de lancer un sort, ouvrit la bouche et...

Elle poussa un juron.

― Je ne me rappelle aucun sortilège, grommela-t-elle en frappant sa baguette dans le creux de sa paume gauche.

Remus éprouva alors un profond soulagement. Il était moins une...

― Toi alors, lança Bellatrix, tu te rappelles un sort ?

― Moi ? dit Remus. Enfin, moi, je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire...

― Dans ce cas, apprends-m'en un ! ordonna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui tendre sa baguette, au plus grand bonheur de Remus.

Il pourrait alors la ligoter, guérir sa jambe en deux temps, trois mouvements et se relever afin de transplaner jusque chez lui.

― Tout de suite, madame, répondit-il avec amabilité en allongeant la main pour s'emparer de la baguette.

Mais Bellatrix se ravisa soudain.

― Attends, dit-elle. Avant, dis-moi comment je m'appelle.

― Heu..., hésita Remus. Oui... pas de problème... Vous vous appelez... heu... Rose. Rose Dallas.

Bellatrix sourit.

― C'est joli, commenta-t-elle. Rose Dallas...

Puis elle le darda d'un regard furieux.

― Maintenant, je veux entendre mon _vrai_ nom ! Je ne suis pas dupe ! Je sais que je m'appelle Béatrice Létrange... non, Lestrange, oui, c'est ça. Tu n'as pas dit ce nom-là pour rien, tout à l'heure. Répète-le, je veux le réentendre !

― Sinon ? risqua Remus avec appréhension.

Bellatrix jeta des regards autour d'elle puis sourit à nouveau de son air sadique.

― Sinon, je te fracasse le crâne avec cette grosse roche, là-bas, dit-elle en montrant du doigt une pierre de la taille d'un pamplemousse au pied d'un arbuste. Et, avec ta jambe cassée, on s'entend que tu ne pourras pas fuir bien loin...

― C'est ça, et vous allez vous retrouver toute seule sans mémoire sur cette île déserte ?

― Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'allais te tuer, dit doucement Bellatrix dont les yeux scintillèrent d'une drôle de manière sous les mèches de son épaisse chevelure. Tu es mon allié, oui ou non ? Allez, dis-moi mon nom !

― D'accord, dit Remus, résigné. C'est Bellatrix Lestrange.

― Bellatrix Lestrange ! s'exclama-t-elle, extasiée. Oui, c'est ça ! C'est Bellatrix ! Je me rappelle ! C'est mon nom ! Oui ! C'est... c'est... Ça alors, ça ne me dit rien du tout !

Déçue, elle donna un coup de pied dans les brindilles jonchant le sol et alla marcher un peu plus loin. Remus soupira de satisfaction.

― Je peux, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

― Quoi ça ?

Il désigna sa baguette du doigt.

― Ah oui, se rappela Bellatrix en revenant auprès de lui. Tiens.

Elle la lui tendit enfin et Remus s'en saisit aussitôt, avant qu'elle ne se ravise une seconde fois.

― Apprends-moi un sort simple pour commencer, dit Bellatrix en s'agenouillant près de lui, étendant sa robe déchirée autour d'elle. Un sortilège de petite torture, quelque chose du genre...

Remus haussa les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Tenant la baguette fermement entre ses doigts, il la dirigea sur Bellatrix.

― Hé, mais ne pointe pas ça sur moi, idiot ! s'offusqua Bellatrix en lui repoussant la main avec brusquerie. Vise plutôt l'oiseau, là-bas, et fais-lui disparaître les plumes !

― Oui, désolé, dit Remus en songeant qu'il pourrait toujours commencer par envoyer un Patronus à Dumbledore pour l'informer de sa situation.

Se raclant la gorge, il leva sa baguette dans le vide entre lui et Bellatrix dont le regard brillait d'avidité, puis prononça la formule :

― Spero Patronum !

Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'arriva pas moins à produire qu'un peu de fumée argentée, sans réelle consistance.

― Wouaoh, murmura Bellatrix, néanmoins fascinée. À mon tour, maintenant. Donne-moi ça !

Sans que Remus puisse l'en empêcher, Bellatrix avait déjà arraché la baguette de ses mains et reproduisit les mêmes gestes que lui.

― Spero Patronum !

Mais son résultat en fut encore moins que Remus : la baguette ne produisit rien du tout.

― Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? interrogea sèchement Bellatrix.

Remus haussa les épaules.

― Sans doute parce que vous n'avez pas pensé à un souvenir suffisamment heureux ?

― Un souvenir ? répéta Bellatrix.

― Oui, un souvenir heureux, précisa Remus. Pour que ce sort fonctionne, il faut penser à un souvenir heu...

― Tu te fiches de ma gueule, c'est ça ? interrompit Bellatrix, en colère. Je n'ai plus _aucun_ souvenir ! Sombre imbécile ! ajouta-t-elle en le frappant derrière la nuque.

Et elle se leva d'un pas furieux, retournant se promener autour des arbres. Remus marmonna quelques mots indistincts en se frottant la tête. Il se demanda pourquoi le sort n'avait pas fonctionné. Sans doute que cette baguette ne voulait pas se plier à lui. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'étranges comportements de baguettes. Probablement qu'il devait conquérir celle de Bellatrix pour qu'elle daigne à lui obéir. Si seulement il avait encore la sienne...

― Vous connaissez le sortilège d'attraction ? demanda alors Remus à l'adresse de Bellatrix qui caressait sa baguette, le front plissé dans un effort de mémoire.

Elle tourna ses grands yeux vers lui.

― Le sortilège d'attraction ? répéta-t-elle, songeuse. Oui, ça me dit quelque chose...

Encore une fois, l'estomac de Remus se serra. Décidément, sa mémoire lui revenait à une vitesse alarmante.

― Et vous... vous rappelez la formule ? interrogea-t-il.

― Non. C'est quoi ?

― Accio. Il faut dire « Accio ». Vous pouvez vous entraîner un peu sur cette roche.

Il pointa du doigt la pierre avec laquelle Bellatrix l'avait menacé. Bellatrix s'avança alors vers la roche, la visa de sa baguette et prononça la formule. Mais encore une fois, rien ne se produisit.

― Il faut plutôt dire : « Accio roche », s'empressa de préciser Remus sous le regard menaçant de Bellatrix.

― Accio roche ! se reprit-elle alors.

Brusquement, la pierre s'éleva dans les airs et fonça droit sur Bellatrix qui s'étrangla d'un grand hurlement. Elle se jeta sur le côté juste à temps et manqua de justesse de recevoir en pleine face la roche qui alla percuter l'arbre derrière elle avec un bruit sourd, faisant revoler l'écorce.

― Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Remus avant de se rappeler que c'était Bellatrix Lestrange et qu'au fond, il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle se fasse mal ou non.

Celle-ci se releva en titubant, couverte de morceaux de feuilles mortes et de brindilles et recracha une mèche de cheveux qui était entrée dans sa bouche. Le regard lançant de dangereux éclairs, elle se retourna, alla ramasser la pierre d'un pas furieux et revint vers Remus qui leva les mains devant son visage au moment où elle s'apprêta à l'assommer.

― Non, Bellatrix ! s'affola Remus. S'il vous plaît ! Ne me frappez pas !

― Tu as fait exprès de me ridiculiser ! cria-t-elle.

― Non ! Pas du tout ! Vous étiez censée l'attraper ! C'est un sort d'attraction, à la fin ! Vous espériez quoi ?

Au grand soulagement de Remus, Bellatrix rabaissa la pierre. Elle la regarda ensuite dans ses mains maculées de terre, la tête haute, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme si elle hésitait. Enfin, elle leva la roche au-dessus de la jambe cassée de Remus et la laissa tomber avant que ce dernier ne puisse amorcer le moindre mouvement pour l'en empêcher.

― AAAAARGH ! hurla-t-il en s'agrippant à son pansement. MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOLLE, NOM DE DIEU ! ÇA FAIT MAL !

La douleur était atroce. Il avait l'impression que des millions de clous venaient de transpercer sa chair ensanglantée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

― Tout ce que je voulais était de vous apprendre ce sortilège afin de m'aider à retrouver ma baguette ! haleta-t-il, les dents serrées.

― Pourquoi ? susurra Bellatrix à son oreille, avec une nuance de sarcasme dans le ton de sa voix.

Remus tourna la tête et s'aperçut que Bellatrix s'était à nouveau agenouillée près de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son regard brillait de démence et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, comme si elle se délectait de le voir souffrir et qu'elle cherchait d'une certaine manière d'y goûter.

― Parce que je veux m'en aller d'ici, répondit Remus dans un murmure, en soutenant son regard avec appréhension.

Bellatrix sourit, puis émit quelques rires amusés et moqueurs.

― Eh bien, il fallait le dire avant... monsieur...

Elle se releva. Remus avait encore de la difficulté à respirer. Il la regarda lever nonchalamment ses grandes manches noires, puis fut stupéfait de l'entendre lui demander :

― Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je dise pour récupérer ta baguette ?

― Vous... vous voulez m'aider ? balbutia-t-il, étonné.

― Bah oui, quoi ? dit-elle, désinvolte. Comme toi, je n'ai pas envie de passer toute ma vie sur cette île. Si je retourne chez moi, ma mémoire me reviendra sûrement en un éclair...

― Oui, effectivement, dit Remus qui se promit de la stupéfixer dès qu'elle lui redonnerait sa baguette et la renvoyer directement à Azkaban. Moi aussi je suis certain que vous retrouverez la mémoire en un éclair...

― Toujours la même formule ? interrogea-t-elle en levant sa baguette.

― Oui. Il faut dire : « Accio baguette de Remus ».

― Remus ? répéta Bellatrix en haussant un sourcil. C'est qui ça, Remus ? C'est toi ?

― Heu... oui, répondit-il timidement, craignant soudain d'avoir commis une erreur en lui dévoilant son nom.

Bellatrix l'observa avec un air d'incrédulité inquiétante.

― Sans blagues, tu t'appelles vraiment Remus ?

Remus hésita avant d'oser acquiescer d'un pâle hochement de tête, guettant sa réaction, le cœur battant. Il savait que son nom avait déclenché quelque chose dans son cerveau. Ça se sentait. Il espérait qu'il ne venait pas de signer son arrêt de mort.

― Remus, répéta une fois encore Bellatrix.

Ses lèvres s'élargirent alors en un sourire plus narquois que jamais, puis elle s'éclaffa d'un rire rauque.

― Non, mais voyez-vous ça ! Franchement, c'est le nom le plus laid que je n'ai jamais entendu de ma vie ! _Remus ! _Et puis quoi encore ?

Remus expira profondément, plus soulagé qu'insulté.

― Ne me dis pas que c'est ton prénom en plus, continua-t-elle avec raillerie méchante. Ça l'est ?

― Oui, répondit Remus avec calme.

Et elle pouffa de rire une nouvelle fois. Remus roula les yeux.

― S'il vous plaît, Bellatrix, revenons à ma baguette, je vous prie.

Bellatrix émit encore quelques gloussements amusés, puis répondit :

― Oui, bien sûr.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

― Accio baguette de...

Remus retint son souffle.

― Ah non, sérieusement, s'interrompit Bellatrix, toujours moqueuse, ton nom est vraiment horrible. Ça t'ennuie que je t'appelle Ralf à la place ? Il me semble que Ralf t'irait mieux que Remus.

― _Non, mais c'est fini, ces conneries ? _s'emporta Remus, agacé. Prononcez la formule, qu'on en finisse ! Bon sang !

― Et ho, on se calme ! s'écria Bellatrix qui ne souriait plus du tout, à présent. Sinon je t'assène un nouveau coup de roche.

Avec raideur, elle leva à nouveau sa baguette et lança enfin la formule :

― Accio baguette de Remus.

Celui-ci attendit, à l'affût du moindre sifflement dans le vent. Mais la baguette ne vint pas comme il l'avait escompté.

― Bon, tu vois ? reprit Bellatrix, hautaine. Même ma baguette n'aime pas ton nom.

― Recommencez ! ordonna Remus.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard oblique, puis prononça une seconde fois la formule.

Toujours rien.

― Bon, donnez-moi ça, je vais le faire, s'impatienta Remus en se redressant un peu plus contre le tronc, le sang pulsant douloureusement dans sa jambe.

Bellatrix eut un rire sceptique.

― Quant à moi, ta baguette n'est pas sur cette île.

― _Donnez-moi votre baguette, j'ai dit ! _

― Sur un autre ton, Ralf ! intima Bellatrix d'un ton menaçant.

― DONNEZ-MOI VOTRE BAGUETTE !

― ENDOLORIS !

Remus n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà sur le dos, hurlant à se déchirer la gorge, en train de se convulser dans d'atroces souffrances au pied de l'arbre. Puis, aussi subitement que la torture l'avait assailli, la violente douleur s'envola, mais sa jambe continua de l'élancer comme si un rhinocéros l'avait piétinée. Il resta là, pantelant sur le sol, puis, Bellatrix se laissa tomber à ses pieds, rampa sur son corps tel un redoutable serpent sur sa proie, et approcha son visage pâle très près du sien. Remus sentait son souffle se mêler au sien et, à travers ses larmes, il aperçut ses yeux foncés, emplis de démence, l'observer avec grand intérêt et fascination malsaine.

― Je me suis soudain souvenu de ce sort, murmura-t-elle avec fierté, proche de ses lèvres. Le sortilège Doloris... Je m'en servais souvent, dis-moi ? J'ai comme un sentiment de familiarisation avec ce sortilège...

Remus tremblait de tout son corps. Terrifié, il n'osait plus dire un mot.

― En tout cas, c'est intéressant ce que ça fait..., commenta Bellatrix dont les dents se découvrirent en un horrible sourire sadique.

Sa poitrine étouffait Remus qui peinait à retrouver son souffle tandis qu'elle le regardait haleter de douleur sous elle, attentive à la moindre de ses réactions. Avec sa jambe qui continuait de le torturer, il était au supplice. C'était insoutenable.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle se redressa pour se remettre debout. Les yeux de Remus se braquèrent alors sur la baguette qu'elle avait gardée entre ses doigts. Ce fut donc instantané : au prix d'un effort colossal, il abattit aussitôt sa main et lui arracha la baguette qu'il pointa ensuite sur sa propriétaire en s'écriant :

― _Petrificus Totalus !_

Bellatrix poussa un cri, mais, au grand découragement de Remus, rien ne se passa une fois encore. Il ne réussit qu'à produire quelques germes d'étincelles.

Alors Bellatrix réafficha son sourire railleur et dit de son ton supérieur le plus insupportable :

― Bon, si tu as fini de jouer avec ma baguette, Ralf, je vais la reprendre, merci. Je vais aller faire le tour de l'île pour voir si je ne trouverai pas de l'eau potable. J'ai soif.

Et d'un geste brusque, elle reprit sa baguette. Remus, pantois, comme vidé de toute substance, la regarda s'éloigner entre les arbres, son épaisse chevelure brune disparaissant au loin.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. ^^ _

_ À présent, il me tarde de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Je suis toute nerveuse, là ! :P_

_ La suite paraîtra très bientôt. :)_


	2. L'interrogatoire

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_ Me revoilà déjà avec le second chapitre ! Alors premièrement, je veux remercier ** Euphie31, Alienor-fantastic, Evangeliade, Suna **(Ha, ha ! Oui, c'est vrai que ce serait drôle qu'elle se moque du physique de Voldy XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review !)**, Bouyachaka, Suchi-story **et** Claire-de-plume** pour avoir commenté le chapitre précédent. Vous êtes vraiment des cœurs ! ^^ Et bien sûr, je dis merci à ceux qui me lisent toujours. :)_

_ Bon, sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et j'ajoute que je suis encore toute stressée. Remus en arrache beaucoup dans ce chapitre. :S_

_ (Les personnages et l'univers magique appartiennent à J. K. Rowling)_

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre ― L'interrogatoire**

Bellatrix revint vingt minutes plus tard, déconfite, en annonçant qu'elle n'avait trouvé d'eau potable nulle part. Remus, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était partie, n'eut aucune réaction. Il savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien. Il connaissait cette île mieux que quiconque.

― Nous allons donc mourir de soif, déclara-t-elle d'un ton tragique en s'arrêtant devant lui.

― Et moi, je mourrai sous la torture, enchaîna Remus dans un faible murmure, les yeux fixés sur les chaussures noires et boueuses de Bellatrix.

Celle-ci eut une exclamation agacée.

― Ne sois pas si mélodrame, Ralf, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas assez folle pour recommencer. Si je t'ai lancé ce sortilège, c'était parce que j'ignorais encore l'effet qu'il aurait eu sur toi. Maintenant que je sais...

― Vous allez recommencer, assura Remus, toujours sans remuer.

― Non !

― Si, affirma paisiblement Remus. C'est dans votre nature de torturer les gens...

― _C'est dans votre nature de torturer les gens, _répéta-t-elle en l'imitant.

Elle eut un soupir exaspéré et ses chaussures disparurent du champ de vision de Remus.

― Je vais essayer de faire du feu, informa-t-elle. Tu pourrais peut-être te rendre utile et aller ramasser des branches tandis que je rassemble des pierres ?

― Ha ! Ha ! fit Remus d'un ton ironique, sans broncher, la douleur ne cessant de pulser dans sa jambe.

Il se passa des heures alors que Bellatrix s'affairait un peu plus loin, sans que Remus parvienne à la voir. Ce dernier fixait le feuillage de l'arbre, qui s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête, écoutant les bruits des brindilles et des feuilles mortes qui craquaient sous les pas de Bellatrix et les autres sons qu'elle provoquait en laissant tomber une roche par-ci et en traînant une grosse branche sur le sol par-là.

Pendant ce temps-là, il réfléchissait. Comment réussirait-il à retourner chez lui si la baguette de Bellatrix refusait de lui obéir, s'il n'avait pas sa propre baguette non plus ni le pouvoir de transplaner avec sa jambe cassée ?

― Ralf ? appela soudain Bellatrix en revenant auprès de lui. J'ai besoin que tu m'enseignes comment faire un feu avec ma baguette.

― Pour que vous me lanciez ensuite des flammes afin de me brûler vif ? Non merci, refusa Remus d'un ton serein.

― Oh, Ralf, cesse de jouer au bébé ! s'irrita Bellatrix en s'immobilisant au-dessus de lui. Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de toi ― je n'ai pas pansé ta blessure pour rien, tout de même ! Et si je n'apprends pas comment faire du feu bientôt, on va se retrouver dans le noir total dans quelques heures d'ici. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Remus leva les yeux vers elle et scruta son visage pâle et mauvais.

― Premièrement, je ne m'appelle pas _Ralf_, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Deuxièmement, si vous voulez que je vous aide, il va vous falloir être plus polie envers moi.

Bellatrix releva alors le nez et l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Puis elle proposa d'un air désinvolte :

― Et que penses-tu plutôt de (elle approcha dangereusement son pied de la jambe douloureuse de Remus) : tu me dévoiles la formule pour faire du feu sinon j'appuie de toutes mes forces sur ta jambe ?

Remus sentit ses entrailles se ratatiner.

― Je dirai alors que la formule pour faire du feu est : _Incendio_, répondit-il alors, résigné.

― Merci, dit Bellatrix d'un air suffisant.

Et elle repartit la tête haute tandis que Remus se renfrogna, honteux d'avoir dû se plier à ses exigences afin d'échapper à une nouvelle torture. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve sur cette île avec _elle_ ?

Le soir rendu, le doux crépitement d'un feu de camp résonnait dans le calme de l'île et un halo rougeâtre scintillait au loin, à travers les broussailles. Dans la pénombre au pied de l'arbre, Remus s'attendit à ce que Bellatrix revienne le voir d'un moment à l'autre et, effectivement, il entendit bientôt des bruits de pas annonçant son retour. Sa voix dure et sèche s'éleva au-dessus de sa tête :

― Tends-moi les bras, Ralf, que je te traîne jusqu'au feu.

Remus rejeta lentement la tête en arrière pour essayer de l'apercevoir dans la noirceur de la nuit.

― Pardon ? dit-il.

― Tends-moi les bras ! répéta-t-elle avec un geste impatient.

― Non, refusa calmement Remus. Je ne bouge pas d'ici. Ma jambe me fait trop mal pour qu'on me déplace.

― Oh, comme f'est trifte, ironisa Bellatrix en imitant une insupportable voix d'enfant. Le petit Ralf fouffre beaucoup et, à cause de fa, il ne peut pas se déplafer. _Allez, grouille-toi, abruti, et cesse de jouer le faiblard en détresse !_

― J'ai la jambe cassée ! protesta Remus, offusqué. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? À moins que vous consentiez à la guérir, je ne... NE POINTEZ PAS VOTRE BAGUETTE SUR MOI !

Mais il était trop tard. Bellatrix avait déjà lancé la formule que Remus lui avait apprise contre sa volonté : « _Petrificus Totalus_ _!_ » et un éclair rouge le frappa en pleine poitrine. Son corps fut instantanément paralysé. Le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur, les bras dans les airs, il n'arrivait plus à remuer un seul muscle et ne pouvait que regarder Bellatrix au-dessus de lui, qui lui adressa un large sourire diabolique.

― Intéressant, commenta-t-elle, les yeux étincelants. À présent, je vais pouvoir te transporter aisément sans que tu te remettes à râler comme un bébé. Allez, viens. Ralf.

Et elle l'empoigna par ses mains aussi dures que celles d'une statue de pierre et le tira tant bien que mal vers l'emplacement où elle avait allumé son feu de camp. Remus, impuissant, sentait le sol inégal et rugueux lui érafler le dos, et sa jambe, plus douloureuse que jamais, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait éclater. Enfin, elle l'installa au pied d'un nouvel arbre, devant le feu, et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas pour l'examiner sous tous les angles.

Puis il arriva ce que Remus redoutait le plus : Bellatrix plaqua un doigt contre sa bouche d'un air embarrassé, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le contre-sort pour lui rendre sa mobilité.

― Heu... Ralf ? dit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu peux parler, dis-moi ?

Remus essaya alors de produire un son, ne serait-ce qu'un infime grognement, mais en vain. C'était impossible. Sa bouche entrouverte restait immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il ne pouvait que sentir la tiédeur du feu de camp sur son visage, dont les flammes dansaient derrière Bellatrix qui s'affolait.

― Ralf, réponds-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. _Ralf !_

Elle secoua son corps aussi raide qu'une planche, y mettant toutes ses forces, mais elle ne parvenait pas pour autant à le défiger.

― Ralf, je ne connais pas la formule pour te ramener comme avant ! Il faut que tu me la dises ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! J'ai besoin de toi ! NE ME LAISSE PAS TOUTE SEULE SUR CETTE ÎLE, ESPÈCE DE SALOPARD !

Furieuse, elle le tabassa de ses poings sur sa poitrine en continuant de hurler. Elle poursuivit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre sur lui, à bout de souffle, des mèches de ses longs cheveux se glissant dans la bouche de Remus.

Ce dernier était anéanti. Bellatrix avait raison : sans lui, elle allait mourir et lui-même donc dans cet état. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans une situation encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà, avec une femme aussi stupide en plus ?

— o0O0o —

Au petit matin, Remus se réveilla encore paralysé dans la même position, les yeux terriblement secs, avec Bellatrix Lestrange blottie contre lui, profondément endormie, sa respiration calme et régulière soufflant près de son oreille. Durant la nuit, elle avait tout tenté pour essayer de le libérer du sortilège, au grand dam de Remus, mais sans succès ― évidemment ! Comme si le violenter avait pu fonctionner ! Après l'avoir frappé au visage, roué de coups de pied dans les côtes et mordu chacun de ses doigts, elle l'avait fait souffrir pendant encore de longues minutes en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de sa jambe tuméfiée à travers les pansements. Elle s'était même amusée à l'embrasser en introduisant la pointe de sa langue dans sa bouche et en jouant dans son pantalon. Remus avait été plus qu'indigné et avait presque cru qu'elle allait réussir à lui susciter une réaction de sa part. Si tel avait été le cas, il l'aurait étranglée sur place.

C'est seulement tard dans la nuit qu'elle s'était résignée à abandonner ses idioties insolentes et qu'elle s'était étendue près de lui avant de tomber de sommeil, complètement exténuée.

Le feu s'était éteint et l'on entendait quelques gazouillements se mêlant aux sons des vagues venant s'échouer sur les rives de l'île. Le soleil dégageait une grande chaleur et Remus éprouvait une soif dévorante. Si seulement il avait appris à Bellatrix le sortilège de l'Aguamenti. Elle aurait peut-être consenti à l'abreuver.

Bellatrix remua soudain contre lui. Elle s'étira en ne se gênant pas pour lui accrocher le nez dans son grand geste du bras et se retourna de l'autre côté, lui montrant son dos. Elle resta ainsi longuement, sans plus bouger, puis elle se redressa brusquement en se retournant pour regarder Remus.

― Alors ? dit-elle d'une voix rauque, ensommeillée. Tu es réveillé, maintenant ?

Bien entendu, elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils.

― Je parie que tu entends tout ce que je dis, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui à quatre pattes. Tes yeux semblent être la seule partie de toi qui est restée vivante.

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur son corps et rapprocha une fois encore son visage près du sien. Les chauds effluves de son haleine matinale donnèrent à Remus la nausée.

― Ta face s'est figée dans une expression vraiment affreuse, tu sais ça ? se moqua-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Je pourrais t'empaler dans un champ de blé en tant qu'épouvantail et je suis certaine que tu effraierais les oiseaux de la façon la plus efficace. Tu aimerais que je t'empale, dis ? Je pourrais aussi t'empailler. Avec un peu de fourrure, tu pourrais aisément ressembler à un ours.

Elle marqua une pause, le temps de détailler le visage de Remus sous ses paupières lourdes, puis poursuivit d'un ton dur :

― Si tu ne défiges pas bientôt, c'est ça qui va t'arriver, Ralf. Je vais faire de toi un épouvantail avec une branche dans le derrière. Ça sera de toute beauté. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Bellatrix crispa les mâchoires en voyant que Remus n'eut toujours pas de réaction. Sans en avoir l'air, ce dernier avait le cœur qui s'affolait entre ses côtes. Il savait qu'elle était capable des pires atrocités lorsqu'elle voulait se venger. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange, bon sang ; ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Mais Remus avait beau souhaiter de tout son être de retrouver sa mobilité, il savait qu'il resterait paralysé ainsi le restant de sa vie si l'on ne lui lançait pas le contre-sort... à moins qu'elle ne meure... ou qu'elle ne finisse par se souvenir d'elle-même du sortilège... ou bien qu'elle n'ait des facultés de Legilimancie...

Sur cette dernière pensée, il tenta néanmoins, désespérément, un essai. Pendant que Bellatrix continuait à le fixer d'un air sombre, il se concentra en pensant de toutes ses forces aux mots : « _Finite Incantatem ! _» qu'il répéta en boucle dans sa tête, et espéra de tout cœur qu'elle les perçoive.

Enfin, comme si le ciel lui avait accordé un fabuleux miracle, une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard de Bellatrix qui s'exclama :

― Finite Incantatem ! Oui, je viens de m'en souvenir ! Je suis sûre que c'est ça !

Précipitamment, elle se redressa, plongea la main sous ses robes pour en dégainer sa baguette magique et la pointa sous le nez de Remus.

― _Finite Incantatem !_

Aussitôt, les bras de Remus s'affaissèrent le long de son corps. Retrouvant enfin sa mobilité, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et, à grand-peine, essaya de se redresser. Mais Bellatrix, jubilante, se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre vigoureusement.

― OUI ! s'écria-t-elle. Ça y est, tu es revenu à toi ! Tu es vivant ! Tu... tu... _Tu n'es qu'un sale crétin, Ralf, pour m'avoir appris ce sortilège sans me refiler le contre-sort ! _

Elle le gifla et il retomba sur le dos.

_ ― Abruti ! Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé ?_

― Mais quand arrêterez-vous de me frapper, _pour l'amour du grand merlin_ ? s'écria Remus en lui saisissant les poignets avant qu'elle ne le gifle à nouveau. Je ne vous ai jamais appris ce sort ! Si vous avez été assez idiote pour vous en servir sans vous soucier des conséquences... _Aargh !_

Bellatrix lui assena un coup de coude, se libéra des mains de Remus avec brusquerie et se leva.

― Tu me fais une nouvelle connerie de ce genre, Ralf, et je mets le feu à tes vieux habits qui sentent le moisi ! C'est compris ?

― _Je ne m'appelle pas Ralf !_

― _C'est compris ? _répéta-t-elle en le frappant d'un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

― OUI, J'AI COMPRIS ! hurla Remus avec fureur, recroquevillé sous la douleur qui n'en finissait plus de le torturer.

D'un pas rageur, Bellatrix s'en retourna, disparaissant entre les arbres au loin. Remus respirait bruyamment. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette mésaventure et s'il ne trouvait pas bientôt le moyen de se sortir de là, il deviendrait fou.

Il s'était redressé en position assise, le dos adossé sur le tronc de l'arbre, lorsque Bellatrix revient au camp un peu plus tard, avec deux oiseaux morts à la main.

― Je suppose que vous les avez torturés ? lança-t-il d'un ton amer, toujours en colère.

Sans répondre, Bellatrix alla s'asseoir sur une grosse roche en face de Remus, de l'autre côté du tas de braises fumantes, puis commença à plumer l'un de ses oiseaux.

― Est-ce qu'il existe un sort pour faire apparaître de l'eau ? demanda-t-elle après un moment, sans le regarder.

― Oui, c'est _Aguamenti_, répondit Remus, plus calme, en espérant qu'elle accepterait qu'il puisse en profiter lui aussi.

Jamais il n'avait eu la gorge aussi sèche.

― Et la nourriture ? interrogea-t-elle.

― Non, la magie ne se rend pas jusque là...

Bellatrix posa ses oiseaux à moitié plumés au pied de la roche et ressortit sa baguette.

― Aguamenti ! prononça-t-elle en visant devant ses chaussures.

Aussitôt, une eau claire et chatoyante au soleil émergea du bout de la baguette comme une fontaine. Remus regarda avidement Bellatrix se désaltérer, l'eau ruisselant sur le devant de son corsage noir. Après un moment, l'eau cessa de couler d'elle-même et, assouvie, Bellatrix rangea proprement sa baguette sous ses robes.

― Heu..., hésita Remus avant d'adopter une voix douce afin de demander le plus gentiment que possible : est-ce que je peux... ? Moi aussi... ?

Un petit sourire en coin apparut aux lèvres de Bellatrix qui resta silencieuse. Elle avait repris l'un de ses oiseaux et continuait à le plumer sans lever les yeux.

― J'ai très soif, informa-t-il inutilement. Bellatrix ? S'il vous plaît ?

Elle eut un petit rire et le regarda.

― Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je fais comme métier ?

Remus fronça les sourcils.

― En quoi cela a-t-il rapport avec...

― Je veux en apprendre plus sur moi, interrompit-elle sèchement. Si tu réponds correctement à toutes mes questions, je consentirai peut-être à te donner de l'eau. Qu'est-ce que je fais comme métier ?

― Je ne sais pas, je ne vous connais pas, répondit Remus avec précaution.

― Mauvaise réponse ! Si tu ne me connaissais pas, tu n'aurais pas su mon nom.

― Connaître simplement votre nom ne signifie pas pour autant que je connaisse également toute votre vie en détail.

― _Qu'est-ce que je fais comme métier ?_

― _Je ne sais pas !_

Brusquement, Bellatrix se leva en laissant tomber ses oiseaux sur le sol dans un petit nuage de plumes et contourna le tas de braises d'un pas menaçant. Remus se sentit blêmir à son approche. Qu'allait-il devoir subir encore comme torture ?

― Tu as peur de moi, Ralf ! déclara-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur lui, rapprochant ses yeux déments des siens. Tu as peur de moi parce que j'ai fait des choses dans le passé qui t'horrifie. Tu me connais, Ralf ! Ne dis pas le contraire !

― Non, mentit Remus, téméraire, d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de tenir égale, à quelques centimètres du visage de Bellatrix, je ne vous connais pas. Si je vous crains, c'est uniquement parce que vous n'avez pas cessé de me torturer depuis qu'on se trouve tous les deux sur cette île.

― Tu avais peur de moi dès ton réveil, hier matin, fit remarquer Bellatrix.

― Vous me menaciez.

― Avec une branche ?

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire rauque.

― Allez, Ralf, dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que je fais comme métier ? Tu le sais ! Réponds-moi !

Il y eut un silence. Pour rien au monde Remus n'allait lui révéler qu'elle était une Mangemort. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

― Vous ne travailliez pas, répondit-il alors, sans tiquer.

Bellatrix vrilla ses yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

― Tu mens, déclara-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

― Pas du tout !

― _Tu mens ! _Je le vois dans ton regard, ça se sent, tu me mens !

Elle le gifla brusquement.

― Salopard !

Remus sentit alors la colère exploser dans le creux de son estomac. Cette fois, il en avait assez. Aussitôt, il l'empoigna par son épaisse tignasse brune, la fit gémir de douleur alors qu'il la força à rejeter la tête en arrière en tirant de toute ses forces, puis la fit basculer sur le côté.

― VOUS ALLEZ CESSER DE ME FRAPPER, NOM DE DIEU, SINON...

Mais il n'eut pas la chance de continuer. Indignée, Bellatrix avait poussé un grand rugissement en s'arrachant des mains de Remus et s'était ruée sur lui, pressée de se venger, le regard projetant des éclairs flamboyants. Elle serra ses doigts sur sa gorge tandis qu'il lui tirait à nouveau les cheveux. De son autre main, il explora à toute vitesse les dessous de ses robes dans l'espoir de récupérer sa baguette, mais il suffoqua bien assez vite. Au moment où il n'arrivait plus du tout à respirer et que des étoiles se mettaient à danser devant son regard, elle lâcha sa prise et il s'effondra sur le côté, râlant, cherchant son souffle.

― Espèce de sale pervers ! lança Bellatrix avec fureur en lui infligeant un violent coup de pied à sa jambe qui finit de l'achever.

La douleur l'aveugla et, rapidement, les ténèbres l'emportèrent.

— o0O0o —

Une eau glacée réveilla Remus en manquant de le noyer. Il se retrouva sur le dos, Bellatrix encore assise à califourchon sur lui, la baguette levée au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle lui versait de l'eau sur le visage. Assoiffé, Remus en avala plusieurs grosses gorgées. Lorsqu'il fut assouvi, il toussota et la fontaine s'arrêta au bout d'un moment.

Tous deux s'observaient sans dire un mot. Bellatrix avait l'air d'une enfant machiavélique qui s'apprêtait à jouer un jeu particulièrement amusant, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Doucement, elle fit glisser le bout de sa baguette sur la joue ruisselante et enflée de Remus, qui respirait avec difficulté, et s'arrêta au niveau de sa poitrine. Là, elle appuya comme s'il s'agissait d'une lame de couteau et murmura :

― Qu'est-ce que je fais comme métier ?

Remus soupira. Elle n'abandonnerait donc jamais.

― Et je t'avertis, Ralf, si tu mens, je le saurai. Ça te dit quelque chose, la Legilimancie ?

Interdit, Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds.

― Co... comment... ?

― Je me suis aperçue tout à l'heure que j'avais un peu ce don, expliqua-t-elle, visiblement ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait suscité chez lui. Le mot m'est venu tout seul. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je fais comme métier ?

Remus serra ses poings coincés sous la robe de Bellatrix. Il était une fois de plus pris au piège. Mais il n'allait pas continuer à se laisser prendre à ses jeux. Il n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il devait parvenir à trouver un moyen pour qu'elle cesse de le violenter.

― Vous n'aviez pas de métier, répondit-il d'un ton dur. Vous avez été enfermée quatorze ans à Azkaban. Vous n'avez pas de vie. Vous n'êtes rien.

Le visage de Bellatrix s'assombrit, ses mâchoires se crispèrent, puis elle lança un brusque « _Endoloris !_ » qui fit se tortiller violemment Remus sous elle, hurlant à l'agonie. La cruelle douleur s'estompa, puis elle beugla :

― J'AI UNE VIE ! C'EST QUOI ! DIS-MOI QUELLE ÉTAIT MA VIE !

Elle se rua en avant, le prit par le menton et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux, ses longs ongles crasseux s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses joues.

― J'ai commis des crimes, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton vibrant. J'ai tué ton frère, peut-être ? Ta mère, ton père ? Ta femme ? C'est pour ça que tu me hais ?

― Non, gémit Remus, haletant. Vous avez... fait cela... à d'autres...

Bellatrix se rapprocha un peu plus de son visage. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

― Pour quelles raisons ?

― Parce que vous aimez... tout simplement... la cruauté... vous êtes un monstre...

Bellatrix le dévisagea longuement, puis lui relâcha le menton en se redressant. Enfin, elle posa la redoutable question dont Remus priait pour ne pas entendre :

― Pour _qui_ je travaille ?

Le cœur de Remus battit à toute allure dans sa poitrine écrasée sous le poids de Bellatrix. Il ne devait pas répondre à ça.

― Je... je n'ai pas le droit de prononcer son nom, balbutia-t-il à l'improviste.

― Puisque je te le demande !

― Vous ne le voudriez pas !

Elle le darda d'un regard assassin. Le bout de sa baguette s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa poitrine. Désespéré, Remus proposa :

― Et si vous prononcez la formule _Episkey _en visant ma jambe ? De cette façon, je pourrais enfin être en mesure de quitter cette île. Avec vous, ajouta-t-il en s'imaginant toujours l'assommer avec une lourde branche dès qu'il pourrait se relever debout. Ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez : quitter cette île au plus vite ?

― Ce que je souhaite ? répéta Bellatrix d'une voix suraiguë. Ce que je souhaite est de retrouver la mémoire, sombre abruti ! Alors, réponds à mes questions sinon je te fais souffrir sous le sortilège Doloris jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la raison !

― Oui, comme Alice et Frank Londubat, c'est ça ? rappela machinalement Remus d'un ton amer.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Remus regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé s'échapper cette information. Il espérait que ça ne l'ait pas aidé à retrouver quelques bribes de sa mémoire.

― Quoi ? dit Bellatrix, intéressée. Qui c'est, Alice et Frank Londubat ?

Remus hésita.

― RÉPONDS !

― De braves gens qui n'ont jamais parlé malgré la violente torture dont vous les avez soumis, répondit Remus avec colère. Depuis ils sont internés de façon permanente à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Vous les avez rendus fous.

Bellatrix baissa les yeux dans un effort de mémoire, le front plissé.

― J'aurai autant de courage qu'eux, vous savez, poursuivit Remus avec défi. Vous pouvez toujours me torturer jusqu'à ce que j'en perdre la raison, comme vous dites, mais je ne parlerai pas. Vous finirez toute seule sur cette île sans personne pour vous aider. Vous allez pourrir ici et vous le mériterez.

Bellatrix eut un rire incrédule.

― Toi ? Aussi courageux ? se moqua-t-elle. Allons, Ralf ! Tu te soumets à la moindre torture depuis le début, pauvre idiot ! Allez, arrête ta comédie et dis-moi le nom de celui pour qui je travaille.

― Non !

― Tant pis ! _Endoloris !_

Et Remus se retrouva alors encore sous l'abominable torture du sortilège impardonnable. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater.

― Et là ? dit Bellatrix en interrompant le sort. Tu me dis son nom ?

― N-non, répondit Remus, hardi, le corps en feu. Je vous l'ai dit... je... je ne parlerai pas...

Bellatrix serra les dents et lui lança un nouveau sortilège de douleur atroce. Après vingt minutes de ce même manège, les muscles convulsés de douleur, la respiration saccadée, Remus refusa toujours de parler. Il savait qu'elle finirait par abandonner. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à risquer de le perdre, lui, son seul espoir de la faire sortir de cette île. Il devait résister.

Et comme de juste, sans cesser de le regarder d'un œil noir et de le pointer de sa baguette, Bellatrix se releva dans des gestes tremblants de fureur. Une fois debout au-dessus de lui, il s'écoula plusieurs secondes pendant lesquels elle ne bougea pas, le regard calculateur, observant Remus sur le sol, couvert de sueur, le souffle sifflant. Elle paraissait réfléchir.

Enfin, elle dévia sa baguette vers sa jambe blessée et s'écria à contrecœur :

― _Episkey !_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

_Maintenant, j'attends de savoir si vous avez aimé ou non... *stresse, stresse*_


	3. Entente et confiance précaire

_Bonjour ! ^^_

Sans plus tarder, je vous envoie le prochain chapitre. J'espère que je suis assez rapide... Je remercie encore **Euphie31, Evangeliade, Alienor-fantastic, **** Clair-2-lune** et **Bouyachaka** pour avoir commenté le chapitre précédent, _**MoonyAngie2** pour s'être ajoutée parmi mes lecteurs _et encore tous les autres qui me lisent toujours. :) Je vous adore tous et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! :)

Bonne lecture !

(Les personnages et l'univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)

* * *

**Troisième chapitre ― Entente et confiance précaire**

Il y eut un craquement sinistre. Remus sentit une agréable chaleur enrober l'endroit de sa blessure, suivi d'un froid glacial. Sa jambe était guérie ― mais dans le sens qu'elle n'était plus brisée. Les os s'étaient réparés d'eux-mêmes en reprenant leur place. Pour le reste, en se redressant avec précaution, Remus constata que sa jambe était restée enflée et douloureuse.

― À présent, ramène-moi chez moi, ordonna sèchement Bellatrix, la baguette toujours pointée sur lui. Tu m'as dit que si je prononçais cette formule, tu me sortirais d'ici.

Remus leva les yeux vers elle.

― Oui, je vais le faire, assura-t-il, la voix éraillée d'avoir autant hurlé sous la torture. Seulement, il va falloir que ça désenfle...

― Comment ça ? s'écria Bellatrix, presque indignée. Ta jambe est censée être guérie !

― Elle n'est plus cassée, expliqua calmement Remus. Ce sortilège est pour... pour les blessures mineures alors...

― Dans ce cas, apprends-moi le sortilège pour les blessures _majeures_, imbécile !

― Il n'existe pas de tel sortilège ! À ce stade, ce sont des potions dont j'ai besoin et, malheureusement, il n'y pas les ingrédients requis sur cette île. Nous allons devoir attendre que ma jambe désenfle d'elle-même. Quelques jours devraient suffire, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant à l'idée de devoir subir Bellatrix encore longtemps.

Apparemment, ça n'enchantait guère non plus Bellatrix. Tapant du pied, elle poussa une profonde exclamation d'agacement mêlée d'exaspération et lança un flot de jurons. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant gâtée qui n'était pas parvenue à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Frustrée, sans doute dans le simple but de se défouler, elle lança à nouveau le sortilège Doloris sur Remus qui se retrouva une fois de plus sur le dos avec l'impression que tous ses os se faisaient transpercer par des lames brûlantes, puis elle retourna s'asseoir sur la roche en reprenant ses oiseaux morts. Dans des gestes rageurs, elle entreprit de finir de les plumer, les plumes s'envolant en tous sens autour d'elle.

Immobile, terriblement faible, Remus la regarda faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux et qu'il se laisse sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Un instant plus tard ― c'est en tout cas, l'impression qu'il eut ―, il se fit réveiller par un coup de pied aux côtes et une voix sèche qui s'écria :

― C'est prêt ! Tiens, voilà ton poulet !

Elle lui jeta une minuscule carcasse d'oiseau calcinée et fumante sur la poitrine. Encore endormi, Remus s'en saisit pour la relâcher ensuite aussitôt. Il s'était brûlé les doigts.

― Attention, c'est chaud, avisa en retard Bellatrix qui retourna sur la roche sur laquelle elle avait aligné trois oiseaux rôtis ― non calcinés, remarqua Remus.

Elle s'assit et commença à manger. Remus se redressa lentement en position assise et s'installa le dos contre le tronc derrière lui. De sa boule de chair maigre à moitié consumée, il n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Il se doutait bien, après cela, que Bellatrix ne lui en donnerait pas plus. Au moins, elle avait daigné le nourrir sans le torturer avec de nouvelles questions, ce qui procura à Remus un soulagement relatif. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait décidé de le tenir en vie en attendant que sa jambe guérisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aide à retourner chez elle.

— o0O0o —

Les heures de la journée se succédèrent avec une lenteur impossible. C'était insoutenable. L'ennui était tel que Remus avait l'impression de mourir graduellement séché au pied de l'arbre. Après s'être occupé à tracer des dessins dans la terre, observer distraitement les insectes et les crapauds qui passaient près de lui, jouer au tic-tac-toe solitaire avec des roches et fait des châteaux de brindilles, il en était venu à s'intéresser à Bellatrix au loin, sous un grand sapin, qui se démenait depuis un certain temps afin d'arracher une grosse branche épineuse. Pour un instant, Remus fut tenté de lui crier le nom du sortilège qui lui permettrait de découper aisément la branche du tronc, mais il se ravisa, estimant plus prudent de ne pas lui refiler de nouvelles idées de torture qui pourraient se retourner contre lui. Il se contenta alors de jouir du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait, content de se divertir un peu.

Remus se demanda combien de temps l'Ordre allait mettre avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était absent. Possiblement pas avant deux ou trois jours... S'il pouvait recevoir un hibou de Sirius ou de Dumbledore ― ou même Tonks ―, il serait heureux de pouvoir leur révéler où il se trouvait pour qu'on lui vienne en aide.

Ne cessant de pester contre la branche qui ne voulait pas céder, Bellatrix était à présent montée dans le sapin et lui donnait des coups de pied irrités. Après une demi-heure d'obstination, dans un grand craquement, la branche se brisa enfin et Bellatrix s'effondra avec elle au pied du conifère. Amusé, Remus sourit. Bellatrix se releva en continuant de fulminer. Elle rejeta en arrière ses cheveux en désordre, tira sur sa robe qui était restée coincée sous la grosse branche, puis empoigna cette dernière qu'elle traîna de peine et de misère jusqu'au camp.

― Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as à rire, toi ! asséna-t-elle à Remus, l'air énervé.

Le sourire de Remus disparut aussitôt.

― Rien, répondit-il d'un ton placide.

Dans un éclat d'épines, elle laissa tomber la branche de sapin aux pieds de Remus.

― Il m'en faudra encore une dizaine comme ça, dit-elle en passant le dos de sa main sur son front en sueur. Il n'y a pas un sort qui existe pour multiplier ça ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

― Que voulez-vous faire avec ça ? demanda-t-il.

― Un abri, répondit-elle sur le ton d'une évidence. S'il pleut durant les jours qu'il faut endurer pour que ta stupide jambe guérisse, je n'ai pas envie de tomber malade en plus et de me retrouver avec une tronche comme la tienne. Alors ? Ce sort ?

Quelques heures plus tard, avec l'aide que consentit à lui accorder Remus, Bellatrix parvint à confectionner un genre de tipis en branches de sapin, un peu bancal, à peine assez grand pour deux. Remus avait dû se déplacer une seconde fois parce que l'endroit où il était constituait, selon Bellatrix, le meilleur emplacement pour rédiger l'abri. Elle lui avait même pris ses lacets de bottines pour rattacher quelques branchages ensemble, en dépit du fait qu'elle venait d'apprendre le sortilège de l'Incarcerem. Remus savait que c'était seulement pour l'énerver et elle y parvenait assez habilement. Il devait souvent déployer de gros efforts pour garder son calme.

À la tombée de la nuit, Remus se replongea dans ses pensées. Il était adossé contre un nouveau tronc, à quelques distances de la grosse roche sur laquelle Bellatrix avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir, et observait le feu de camp d'un œil vitreux. Il songeait à Tonks. Depuis quelque temps, la jeune sorcière aux cheveux rose vif lui faisait ressentir de drôles de sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas tellement à cerner. Il se remémorait les récentes missions nocturnes qu'il avait passées avec elle, son humour, son courage et son intelligence. Il aimait bien cette jeune aurore.

― À quoi penses-tu ? demanda soudain Bellatrix qui était en train de jouer dans le feu avec le bout d'une longue branche filiforme.

― À rien, répondit Remus d'un ton las.

Bellatrix l'observa. La lueur rougeoyante des flammes dessinait des jeux d'ombres et de lumières sinistres sur son visage. Après un moment, elle laissa tomber sa branche sur le sol, se leva de façon désinvolte et vint rejoindre Remus au pied de l'arbre, où elle s'assit à sa droite. Puis, après s'être installée très près de lui, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Remus eut un imperceptible soupir d'agacement et s'éloigna un peu, mais elle se rapprocha, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

― Je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous cessiez de me toucher, dit Remus avec calme.

― Pourquoi ? demanda Bellatrix d'un ton amusé. J'ai une maladie contagieuse ?

Son sourire moqueur s'élargit un peu plus et du bout de sa chaussure, frotta doucement la jambe enflée de Remus.

― Et ce serait également apprécié, ajouta patiemment Remus, que vous n'empirez pas l'état de ma jambe. Plus vite, je serai guéri, plus vite nous pourrions partir d'ici.

― Je ne te fais pas mal, protesta Bellatrix en continuant de glisser son pied en douceur contre son pansement.

Enfin, Remus tourna la tête vers elle.

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

Bellatrix arrêta son geste et afficha un air provocateur.

― Me désennuyer, répondit-elle.

Ses yeux reflétaient les flammes dansantes du feu de camp.

― Et cela signifie... ? dit Remus avec une certaine appréhension.

― Que je m'ennuie, nom de Dieu ! s'exclama brusquement Bellatrix. Divertis-moi !

Sa demande était formulée sur le ton d'un ordre. Remus roula les yeux et ramassa une feuille morte sur le sol, qu'il se mit à déchiqueter simplement pour occuper ses doigts.

― Vous voulez qu'on parle, peut-être ?

― Exactement ! dit Bellatrix. Dis-moi à quel degré nous sommes ennemis.

― Pardon ? dit Remus avec surprise.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

― À quel degré nous sommes ennemis ? répéta-t-elle. Pour que tu penses que je veuille te tuer après avoir recouvré la mémoire, il faut vraiment qu'il existe une hargne profonde entre nous.

Remus hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

― Je te propose quelque chose, Ralf, reprit Bellatrix, les yeux flamboyants à la lueur du feu. Si tu acceptes de m'aider à retrouver la mémoire, je te promets que je ne te tuerai pas après. C'est d'accord ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on n'entendit que les crépitements du feu alors que tous deux se fixèrent, puis Remus éclata de rire.

― Je regrette, Bellatrix, mais vous n'avez pas de parole. Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir cela.

― Si, j'ai une parole ! s'indigna Bellatrix d'une voix suraiguë.

― Non, vous n'en avez pas, contesta Remus d'un ton tranquille.

― Si, j'en ai une ! Tu n'as pas à me dire le contraire, Ralf, je sais que je suis capable d'être digne de confiance !

Remus faillit s'étouffer d'incrédulité.

― Ah oui ? dit-il, amusé, en la jaugeant du regard. Vous, Bellatrix Lestrange, êtes capable d'être digne de confiance ? J'adorerai que vous me prouviez cela.

― Pas de problème, je peux, dit précipitamment Bellatrix en relevant la tête. Mets-moi au défi et tu vas voir.

Remus l'observa d'un air à la fois incrédule et ravi.

― Bien, murmura-t-il. Je peux donc vous faire confiance pour me donner à boire plus souvent et me nourrir avec un peu plus d'un petit oiseau calciné par jour ?

Un muscle tressaillit sur la mâchoire de Bellatrix.

― Si tu avais encore faim, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire, dit-elle avec hypocrisie.

― Et je peux aussi vous faire confiance pour ne plus jamais me torturer ou me frapper comme vous l'avez fait constamment aujourd'hui et hier ? continua Remus comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

― J'ai déjà cessé de te torturer, objecta Bellatrix avec froideur.

― On ne sait jamais.

Bellatrix eut une exclamation de dédain.

― Je peux vous faire confiance là-dessus ? insista Remus. Je peux ?

À en juger par son expression, on aurait dit qu'elle avait plutôt envie de l'envoyer promener. Mais au prix de ce qui sembla être un considérable effort de sa part, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en grimaçant.

― Oui, répondit-elle, le nez froncé comme si ses propres mots la dégoûtaient, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus.

Le cœur de Remus bondit d'une joie triomphante, mais ne le laissa pas transparaître. Il garda un visage impassible.

― Merci, dit-il. Et si je découvre que vous êtes vraiment une personne digne de confiance, je vous aiderai alors peut-être à retrouver la mémoire.

― Comment ça,_ peut-être_ ? dit brusquement Bellatrix.

Des plaques rouges apparurent sur ses joues.

― _Comment ça, peut-être ?_ répéta-t-elle en empoignant Remus par le collet avant de l'acculer violemment sur le tronc.

― Bellatrix, non ! s'affola Remus dont la nuque venait de heurter douloureusement l'écorce. Vous venez d'accepter de ne plus me torturer !

― Je ne te torture pas, je te secoue un peu ! protesta-t-elle en reprenant place à califourchon sur lui, les mains crispées sur sa chemise. _Comment ça, peut-être ?_

Elle le tira vers elle et le laissa retomber contre le tronc pour qu'il se frappe à nouveau l'arrière de la tête.

― D'ACCORD ! cria Remus avec colère, en empoignant Bellatrix par les épaules pour qu'elle se calme. Je retire le _peut-être _! Je vous aiderai à retrouver la mémoire si vous me prouvez que vous êtes digne de confiance, _point_ ! Voilà ! Vous êtes contente ?

Bellatrix approcha son visage près du sien en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais.

― Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

― À présent, laissez-moi tranquille et ne me touchez plus !

Remus la repoussa sur le côté et elle se releva en vacillant. Elle ramassa ensuite une petite roche sur le sol, la lui lança à la figure et repartit d'une démarche hautaine vers son abri en branche de sapin pour disparaître à l'intérieur.

Remus soupira en se frottant la nuque. Peu importe ce qu'il arriverait, il en était sûr, Bellatrix ne cesserait pas de l'exaspérer. Béni soit le moment où sa jambe guérirait... Il avait hâte de lui faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Énervé, il s'installa sur le dos au pied de l'arbre et se prépara à y passer la nuit. Le gros tas de mousses qui lui servait d'oreiller n'était guère très confortable, d'autant plus que sa nuque lui était encore douloureuse. Il maudit une fois encore Bellatrix, puis s'endormit quelques heures plus tard après avoir compté les étoiles.

— o0O0o —

― Ralf ?

Une main secoua l'épaule de Remus. Celui-ci émit un ronflement et se tourna sur le côté avant de se replonger dans le sommeil.

― Ralf, est-ce que tu dors ?

La main le secoua à nouveau. Remus fronça les sourcils et ouvrit à demi les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit noire.

― Ralf ! chuchota Bellatrix avec plus de fougue. Réveille-toi !

― Connais pas Ralf..., répondit Remus d'une voix pâteuse, toujours endormi.

Bellatrix le pinça alors sur le bras et Remus sursauta.

― Quoi ! grogna-t-il, irrité. _Quoi ?_

― _Quoi_, l'imita Bellatrix d'un ton moqueur. Ben quoi, je ne t'ai pas frappé !

Agacé, Remus se redressa et regarda Bellatrix, agenouillée près de lui, dans le halo rougeâtre du feu de camp dont les flammes crépitaient toujours.

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il avec raideur.

― J'ai froid, répondit-elle en s'entourant de ses bras.

Il y eut un silence.

― Et alors ? dit Remus. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Rapprochez-vous du feu.

― C'est ce que je fais, mais j'ai toujours froid ! dit sèchement Bellatrix. Je veux plus de chaleur !

Remus pinça les lèvres, convaincu qu'elle s'amusait encore à l'énerver.

― Est-ce que vous voyez une couverture quelque part ? demanda-t-il avec froideur. Non ? Eh bien, arrangez-vous autrement et retournez vous coucher. Je dormais, _moi_ !

Et il reposa la tête sur son oreiller de mousses, frustré de s'être fait réveiller pour une raison si futile. Il ne fut pas sitôt recouché que Bellatrix se pencha au-dessus de lui en posant une main sur sa poitrine avant d'ordonner :

― Laisse-moi dormir encore avec toi cette nuit !

― Quoi ? s'exclama Remus en ouvrant des yeux sidérés.

― Je veux ta chaleur !

― Hors de question ! La nuit passée, j'étais paralysé. Autrement, je ne vous l'aurai pas permis ! En plus, je suis loin de vous pardonner pour ce que vous m'avez fait subir durant le temps où je ne pouvais plus bouger.

― Tu te souviens de tout ? s'étonna Bellatrix.

Puis un sourire désagréable apparut sur son visage, comme si elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir-là.

― Vraiment ? reprit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, les yeux étrangement brillants. Tu étais conscient pendant tout le temps ?

Ses doigts se mirent à caresser subtilement la poitrine de Remus qui arrêta aussitôt son geste en lui saisissant le poignet.

― Retournez sous vos branches de sapin, dit-il lentement. Tout de suite. Et laissez-moi dormir.

Il la repoussa et se retourna de l'autre côté, lui présentant son dos. Dans son mouvement brusque, sa jambe lui fit mal et il grimaça en attendant que la douleur s'affaisse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Bellatrix se relever avec colère et retourner à son abri.

Le lendemain matin, elle resta de mauvaise humeur et partit à la chasse durant de longues heures sans que Remus la voie une seule fois. De temps à autre, il l'entendait dans le lointain crier des « _Endoloris ! _», ce qui signifiait que ses proies ne devaient pas bénéficier d'un très beau quart d'heure avant de trouver la mort.

Elle revint au bout de cinq heures, l'ourlet de sa robe noire mouillée, deux poissons immobiles pendant au bout de sa main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

― Ils étaient coriaces, dit-elle laconiquement.

Ses yeux scintillèrent de sadisme. Remus frissonna et se refusa de s'imaginer l'enfer qu'avaient dû vivre ces poissons avant de succomber. Après les avoir empalés sur une branche, Bellatrix les mit sur le feu et Remus eut droit à sa part lorsqu'ils furent cuits.

― Merci, ce fut délicieux, dit-il machinalement après avoir terminé son repas. J'en aurai même pris un autre comme ça.

― Ne dis pas de connerie, c'était répugnant, grommela Bellatrix d'un air bougon, assise sur la roche, qui essuyait ses doigts poisseux sur sa robe. Je déteste le poisson, encore moins quand il n'est pas assaisonné. Que ta jambe guérisse au plus vite ! Je ne tolérerai pas cette vie de sauvage bien longtemps. Déjà que j'ai attrapé... _Atchoum !_

Elle éternua soudain puis s'essuya le nez sur le dos de sa main en reniflant.

― ... j'ai attrapé froid cette nuit..., acheva-t-elle avant de jeter à Remus un regard de reproche.

― Nous ne resterons pas ici encore pour longtemps, assura Remus d'un ton calme. Ma jambe a un peu désenflé, cette nuit. Vous voyez ?

Il désigna sa jambe dont il avait enlevé le pansement ce matin pour mieux la laisser respirer. Par rapport à l'autre, elle avait des rougeurs un peu partout sur la peau et la chair était gonflée de façon à ce qu'elle ressemble à un gros jambon. Durant l'absence de Bellatrix, Remus avait essayé de se lever pour voir s'il pouvait tolérer un peu de poids sur sa jambe, mais c'était encore trop douloureux. Tant qu'il ne pouvait pas pivoter aisément sur ses pieds, le transplanage restait impossible, malheureusement.

― Ça va prendre encore du temps avant que ça guérisse, se plaignit Bellatrix d'un ton désespérée. Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour accélérer le processus ?

— o0O0o —

Le soir rendu, Bellatrix revint s'asseoir à côté de Remus au pied de l'arbre après s'être encore absentée durant de longues heures. Remus était en train de tailler la pointe d'une brindille avec un morceau de roche cassé pour essayer de tuer l'ennui et d'oublier par la même occasion que son estomac criait famine ― le poisson avait été digéré depuis longtemps et Bellatrix n'était pas retournée à la chasse depuis ce matin ; il se demanda même si elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Il leva les yeux vers Bellatrix et remarqua qu'elle tenait les mains serrées, comme si elle cachait quelque chose entre elles.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

― Ce sont des framboises que j'ai trouvées, répondit-elle. Il y en a plein dans un buisson là-bas.

Elle ouvrit les mains pour les lui montrer et Remus aperçut alors plusieurs petits fruits rouges et appétissants.

― Je peux en avoir un peu ?

Il avança la main vers elle, mais Bellatrix éloigna aussitôt les siennes de lui.

― Pas touche, c'est à moi ! lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Je t'en donnerai si tu me donnes quelque chose en échange.

Remus soupira d'un air las en laissant retomber son bras sur sa cuisse.

― Bon, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, _encore_ ?

― Je veux toujours la même chose ! répliqua Bellatrix. Je veux ta chaleur !

― Ah bon, dit Remus avec sarcasme. Recouvrer la mémoire ne vous intéresse plus ?

― Si, affirma Bellatrix, mais je veux aussi ta chaleur. Je l'ai sentie la nuit d'avant : tu dégages plein de chaleur quand tu dors et ce n'est pas juste que je ne puisse pas en profiter alors que je me gèle le postérieur toute la nuit ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je meure de froid, non ? Tu ne voudrais pas avoir ma _mort_ sur la conscience ?

― Votre mort sur ma conscience ? répéta Remus en haussant les sourcils. N'exagérons rien, tout de même. Il ne fait pas _si_ froid que ça.

― Si, il fait froid ! protesta Bellatrix avec vigueur. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi, la nuit dernière ! Je suis restée près du feu à grelotter, comme une idiote !

Remus regarda Bellatrix en expirant profondément. Il réfléchit. L'idée de laisser Bellatrix Lestrange dormir gentiment à ses côtés de ne le réjouissait aucunement. Cependant, les framboises bien rouges, si désirables dans sa main, alors que son estomac de loup réclamait n'importe quoi pour satisfaire le pénible vide aux creux de son ventre, lui faisaient de l'œil.

― Vous allez me donner que des framboises en échange de ma chaleur ? interrogea-t-il d'un air innocent.

― Quoi, tu trouves que ce n'est pas assez ? gronda Bellatrix avec irritation. Tu veux un chausson aux pommes avec ça, peut-être ?

― Non, ça va, dit Remus en levant une main pour qu'elle ne s'emporte pas. C'est bon, donnez-moi toutes vos framboises et je vous réchaufferai pour cette nuit.

― Parfait ! dit Bellatrix d'un air satisfait.

Elle laissa tomber les framboises dans les mains de Remus, puis se releva pour aller alimenter le feu.

La nuit tombée, Remus avait à peine senti le changement dans son estomac avec l'ajout des framboises et, par conséquent, lorsqu'il entendit Bellatrix appeler Ralf pour qu'il aille la rejoindre sous les branches de sapin, il regretta l'entente qu'il avait faite avec elle plus tôt.

― Je ne connais pas Ralf ! cria-t-il en réponse à ses appels. Moi, je m'appelle Remus ! _Remus !_ Pas Ralf !

― Oh, arrête de faire l'imbécile, Ralf, et rejoint-moi sous la tente ! s'agaça Bellatrix à l'entrée de son abri, les mains sur les hanches. Il fait plus chaud là-dedans que dehors. À l'intérieur, au moins, il n'y a pas de vent. Viens-t'en !

― J'ai de la difficulté à me déplacer..., marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Bellatrix éclata d'un grand rire moqueur.

― Le _pauvre_ petit Ralf ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à te plaindre comme un petit bébé, j'espère ? _Ah non, il ne peut pas fe déplafer avec fa jambe qui fait crop mal_, lança-t-elle en reprenant son affreuse voix d'enfant. _Que f'est trifte !_

― Ça va, j'arrive ! s'écria Remus, exaspéré. Donnez-moi juste le temps de me rendre. Après ça, ne vous lamentez pas parce que ma jambe prend plus de temps à guérir.

Il lança au loin la cinquième brindille qu'il avait affilée aujourd'hui et se mit à se déplacer précautionneusement en se traînant par terre parmi les feuilles mortes.

― Charmant, commenta Bellatrix.

Remus lui jeta un regard noir.

― Surtout, ne venez pas m'aider, lança-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Sous les yeux sardoniques de Bellatrix, il parvint à atteindre tant bien que mal l'abri dans le fond duquel il se laissa rouler sur le dos, la respiration haletante, le sang pulsant dans sa jambe. Puis Bellatrix s'agenouilla lentement auprès de lui. Elle avait toujours cette expression malsaine sur le visage. Remus l'observa du coin de l'œil avec méfiance. De toute évidence, la nuit ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos...

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

_ La suite sera postée encore le plus tôt possible. En attendant, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. :)  
_


	4. Affrontement

_Salut ! ^^_

_ Je vous reviens avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Tout d'abord, je remercie **Euphie31** (qui est toujours le première à reviewer :P), **Zaraelle**, **Alienor-fantastic, Clair-2-lune, Bouyachaka,** **Bouyachaka, Bouyachaka** (cette fois-ci, je fais sûr de ne pas oublier de te citer ;) et tous les autres qui me lisent toujours._

_ (Les personnages et l'univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)_

_ Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Quatrième chapitre ― Affrontement**

Sur le dos, les bras en croix, les yeux grands ouverts à fixer les branches nouées au-dessus de lui, Remus se concentrait sur sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, l'odeur des épines, et tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à oublier que _Bellatrix Lestrange_ se trouvait blottie contre son corps et qu'il ne la repoussait pas, malgré la hargne qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il se souvenait à quel point il avait été dégoûté qu'elle le touche de cette façon alors qu'elle l'avait paralysé l'autre nuit. Mais maintenant, tandis qu'il sentait son souffle chaud, écœurant, dans son cou, il avait le sentiment que c'était encore pire. Cette fois, il _pouvait _la repousser, mais il ne le faisait _pas. _Il se devait de l'endurer parce qu'il savait que la situation ne ferait qu'empirer s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'anti-sort, elle pourrait avoir l'idée de le paralyser à nouveau, par exemple, ou encore, l'attacher à l'aide de l'Incarcerem...

— Ralf ? susurra Bellatrix à son oreille.

Remus serra les dents et resta silencieux.

― Ralf, à quoi tu penses ?

― Au jour où je pourrais enfin fuir cette île, répondit-il sans la regarder.

Nouveau silence. Bellatrix passa le dos de ses doigts sur la poitrine de Remus, le caressant doucement à travers sa chemise, et ce dernier se raidit en fermant les yeux.

― Est-ce que je suis belle, Ralf ? demanda-t-elle soudain et Remus rouvrit aussitôt les paupières.

― Q-quoi ?

― Est-ce que je suis belle ? répéta-t-elle en lui caressant à présent la joue. Si je te pose la question, c'est parce que je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de mon visage. Et quand je te sens... mal à l'aise tandis que je te touche, comme en ce moment... Enfin... peut-être que tu ne me trouves pas jolie ?

Remus tourna alors lentement le regard vers elle. Dans la pénombre de l'abri, elle faisait peur avec ses grands yeux abondement maquillés de noir, sous les mèches de son épaisse tignasse sombre également.

― Ben quoi ? dit Bellatrix sur un ton de défi.

― Vous ne vous posez pas sérieusement cette question ?

― C'est une question comme une autre !

― Alors je vais vous répondre que, non, ce n'est pas simplement parce que je vous trouve affreuse que je répugne à ce que vous me touchiez, répliqua Remus. Je vous rappelle que vous avez commis d'horribles crimes dans le passé, ce qui fait de vous un monstre, peu importe si vous vous en souvenez ou pas. Même en ayant perdu la mémoire, vous êtes restée telle que vous êtes : une affreuse vipère qui aime se nourrir de la souffrance des autres.

Brusquement, Bellatrix l'empoigna par le cou avec ses longs doigts hérissés d'ongles pointus.

― _Je ne suis pas un monstre !_ cracha-t-elle, outrée.

― Non et c'est pour ça que vous me sautez constamment à la gorge à la moindre occasion ? ironisa Remus, la voix étouffée. Si vous n'êtes pas un monstre, prouvez-le-moi donc, alors.

― Pas question ! J'en ai déjà assez de te prouver que je suis digne de confiance, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

― Vous n'avez rien prouvé du tout, contesta Remus, vous êtes encore en train de me torturer !

Les doigts de Bellatrix se resserrèrent un peu plus sur son cou, sa mâchoire se contracta, puis elle le relâcha en poussant un grognement d'irritation.

― Je ne te torturais pas, marmonna-t-elle en revenant se blottir contre lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne faisais que te secouer un peu. Serre-moi dans tes bras, Ralf, j'ai encore froid.

― Non mais allez vous faire..., commença Remus en se frottant la gorge, mais ravala aussitôt ses paroles.

Il devait retrouver son calme. Mais un bruit sourd palpitait à ses tympans. Il avait envie, justement, d'enlacer Bellatrix dans ses bras, mais pour la tordre avec hargne jusqu'à la faire hurler de douleur.

― Serre-moi dans tes bras ! répéta Bellatrix d'un ton autoritaire. Tout de suite !

― _Non !_ s'emporta Remus avec colère. Non, Bellatrix Lestrange ! Vous vouliez ma chaleur ? Eh bien, c'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir ! Ne me demandez pas de vous serrer dans mes bras en plus, vous me dégoûtez trop ! _Aïe !_

Remus se redressa dans un soubresaut et se prit la jambe à deux mains en expirant lourdement.

― Je n'ai pas fait exprès, affirma Bellatrix avec froideur. Mon pied a frappé tout seul ta jambe sans que j'aie pu le retenir.

― Sale... maudite... espèce de..., siffla Remus alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui parcourait la jambe.

― Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te dis !

― LA FERME ! s'écria Remus en lui dardant un regard furieux. Si vous continuez comme ça, ma jambe ne finira jamais par guérir et nous resterons alors _indéfiniment _sur cette saleté d'île !

― Pas si je retrouvais la mémoire, fit observer Bellatrix avec désinvolture. Si tu m'aidais à la re...

― NON !

― ... nous ne serions pas obligés d'attendre que ta jambe gué...

― J'AI DIT NON !

― ... et je serai en mesure, moi, de transplaner...

― NOOOON !

― _Tu es têtu, Ralf ! _s'emporta Bellatrix à son tour. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te tuerai pas si tu acceptais de...

― JE N'AI AUCUNE CONFIANCE EN VOUS !

Un lourd silence tomba sous les branches de sapin. Une dangereuse lueur s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Bellatrix, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la lumière rougeoyante du feu qu'on apercevait crépiter par l'ouverture de la tente d'épines.

― Dans ce cas, si je comprends bien, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te _prouver_ que je suis une personne digne de confiance ? murmura-t-elle.

Le cœur de Remus se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il sut immédiatement où elle voulait en venir. À présent, il regrettait d'avoir perdu son sang froid. Il fut sur le point de reprendre la parole d'une voix plus calme quand Bellatrix avait déjà ressorti sa baguette qu'elle pointa droit sur lui.

― Très bien alors, dit-elle. Si je perds mon temps... _Endoloris !_

― _Aaaaaaargh !_

Remus retomba sur le dos et se convulsa dans tous les sens dans le fond de l'abri. Il avait l'impression de se faire brûler vif. C'était insupportable. Horrible. Et la douleur atroce continuait. Tous ses os allaient exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Il allait mourir. Il voulait mourir ! Pourquoi ne le tuait-elle donc pas ?

Enfin, la douleur cessa. Recroquevillé en boule sur le côté, secoué de violents tremblements, Remus sentait le goût du sang et il avait de la difficulté à retrouver une respiration normale.

Doucement, Bellatrix le retourna sur le dos, lui trop faible pour résister, et monta une fois de plus sur lui en se mouvant comme un effroyable fauve.

― Nous allons recommencer du début, Ralf, veux-tu ? susurra-t-elle en glissant le bout de sa baguette le long de son cou.

Elle avait l'air démente, animée d'une excitation malsaine.

― Pour _qui_ je travaille ?

Remus étouffa un sanglot.

― _Pour qui je travaille ? _répéta-t-elle.

La respiration de Remus s'accéléra.

― Non..., gémit-il. Non...

― _Endoloris !_

― AAAAAAARGH !

Jamais Remus n'avait poussé de tels hurlements déchirants dans sa vie. Se métamorphoser en loup-garou n'était pas aussi torturant. Bellatrix se pencha sur lui en s'agrippant fermement d'une main à sa chemise pour ne pas basculer sur le côté, tant il était agité de violentes convulsions.

― _Pour qui je travaille ?_ beuglait-elle.

Elle leva sa baguette magique et la douleur s'interrompit.

Remus était désespéré. Soit il se taisait et la laissait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, soit il l'aidait à retrouver la mémoire pour qu'elle le torture ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Peu importe le choix, le résultat restait le même. Néanmoins, s'il se taisait, il y avait toujours la chance qu'elle ne parvienne jamais à retrouver d'elle-même la mémoire, venant alors à périr sur cette île.

Remus choisit donc courageusement de continuer à se taire.

― Allez-y... tuez-moi..., haleta-t-il avec hargne. Je ne parlerai jamais et vous mourrez alors toute seule ici près de mon cadavre !

Bellatrix brandit sa baguette magique.

― ENDOLORIS !

Remus ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il avait hurlé à se casser la voix, à sentir que des milliers de couteaux lui mutilaient chaque parcelle de son corps tandis que Bellatrix riait comme une démente au-dessus de lui. Le temps s'était comme figé, les minutes s'étaient éternisées, puis la douleur était devenue un tel supplice qu'il avait fini par perdre connaissance.

— o0O0o —

Le lendemain matin, Remus avait le corps terriblement raide, sa tête lui faisait mal et il sentait sa jambe plus enflée que jamais. Il était encore sur le dos, les bras en croix, et il fut surpris de constater que Bellatrix avait passé toute la nuit collée sur lui, une main reposant sur sa poitrine, une jambe lui entourant la taille. Une bouffée de rage étrangla Remus. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de dormir innocemment contre lui alors qu'elle avait pris plaisir à le torturer la veille durant toute la soirée ?

Elle était vraiment malsaine, pensa Remus.

D'un geste excédé, il la repoussa et elle roula sur le dos. Bellatrix émit un petit gémissement ensommeillé, mais ne se réveilla pas. Remus contempla son visage paisible sous les longues mèches de ses épais cheveux bruns, sans plus aucune trace de démence, ni de sadisme. Sa poitrine enserrée dans son corset se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration tranquille. Remus pensa qu'elle devrait toujours être en train de dormir. C'était les seuls moments où elle avait l'air d'une simple femme inoffensive, vulnérable, angélique... et belle, tout de même...

Remus continua ainsi à l'observer dans son sommeil avec une étrange curiosité, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne soudain conscience qu'il fallait absolument qu'il l'assomme, ou quelque chose d'autre du genre, avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux et recommence à le martyriser.

Jetant des regards autour de lui, il chercha une pierre assez grosse pour lui faire très mal. Une fois qu'elle serait inconsciente, il pourrait alors s'emparer de sa baguette et la cacher quelque part où elle ne la retrouverait plus. Cependant, il ne trouva que des petits cailloux sous l'abri. Il fallait donc qu'il sorte dehors et, pour cela, il allait devoir passer par-dessus Bellatrix sans qu'elle se réveille.

Remus soupira à l'idée, mais décida néanmoins de rassembler son courage et de s'approcher d'elle.

Lentement, avec toutes les précautions du monde, il souleva son membre blessé à l'aide d'une main et le fit passer par-dessus les jambes de Bellatrix en prenant garde de ne pas la toucher au passage. Il amena ensuite sa main près de son visage endormi pour y prendre appui, repoussant délicatement ses cheveux avant pour ne pas les accrocher, puis, une fois au-dessus d'elle, son autre main appuyée de l'autre côté de sa tête, les yeux fixés sur ses paupières closes noircies de maquillage, il transféra doucement son poids sur sa jambe enflée pour tenter de retomber silencieusement du côté de la sortie.

― Oh, Ralf...

Remus se figea sur place, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour. Il l'avait réveillée !

― Ralf, laisse... laisse-moi te...

Mais ses yeux étaient restés fermés. Profondément soulagé, Remus constata qu'elle marmonnait simplement dans son sommeil. Il expira donc avec lenteur et poursuivit son déplacement.

― Laisse-moi encore te faire mal, Ralf..., continuait Bellatrix d'une voix faible, en remuant mollement la tête de gauche à droite. Laisse-moi... oui... j'en ai envie... laisse-moi te faire... mal... encore...

― Dans vos rêves, ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter Remus d'un ton acide.

Soudain, la douleur de sa jambe s'exacerba d'un coup à cause d'une trop grande pression exercée malencontreusement sur son genou et il retomba alors sur ses coudes, le nez à quelques millimètres de celui de Bellatrix qui ouvrit aussitôt ses grands yeux.

Remus fit alors résonner un immense juron dans sa tête.

― Ralf ? dit Bellatrix d'un air surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? Pourquoi es-tu sur... ?

Remus réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Précipitamment, il se saisit de ses minces poignets et lui immobilisa les mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Bellatrix poussa un cri. Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux durant de longues secondes, sans que Remus sache vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire par la suite, puis Bellatrix esquissa un mouvement pour se libérer. Aussitôt, Remus resserra sa prise et s'assura de la tenir bien clouée sur le sol. Bellatrix parut plus contrariée qu'effrayée. Elle le regarda en serrant les poings, puis elle se mit à se démener comme un diable sous Remus qui s'écrasa sur elle de tout son corps pour ne pas la lâcher. Naturellement, elle lui donna un tas de coups de pied sur sa jambe blessée. Remus hurla de douleur, mais n'abandonna pas la partie. Le souvenir cuisant du supplice du Doloris, largement plus douloureux, était toujours très présent dans son esprit.

Enfin, il se redressa un peu et lui assena un puissant coup de tête sur le front afin de la sonner, mais...

― _Aaaaaaïe !_ crièrent-ils en chœur en portant la main simultanément à leurs fronts.

Pendant un instant, Remus ne voyait plus que des étoiles.

― Espèce de crétin ! s'exclama Bellatrix qui avait cessé de s'agiter un instant. Tu m'as complètement bousillé le crâne ! Je ne vois plus rien !

Les étoiles finirent par s'estomper devant le regard de Remus et il aperçut alors Bellatrix, des étincelles meurtrières dans les yeux, se redresser d'un bond en rugissant de fureur. Elle fut sur le point de l'empoigner par la gorge, mais Remus fut le plus rapide et le fit avant elle. Elle retomba alors durement sur le dos, étouffée sous les doigts fermes de Remus à son cou.

Tandis que Bellatrix, râlant, se débattait pour lui faire lâcher prise, le visage passant du rouge au violet, Remus s'empressa de son autre main de retrouver sa baguette magique dans ses robes. Il fouilla rapidement les dessous sombres des multiples jupons à la recherche d'une poche ou autre cachette du genre, et lorsqu'il en vint à passer ses doigts sur la peau nue des jambes de Bellatrix, puis sur ses cuisses, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la désagréable impression d'être en train de la violer... Sur le coup du malaise, il desserra légèrement sa main sur sa gorge, permettant à Bellatrix d'inspirer un peu mieux. Il trouva ensuite la baguette rangée dans un étui fixé à l'une de ses cuisses et s'empressa de la dégainer d'une main tremblante. Une fois, la baguette entre ses doigts, il relâcha Bellatrix, s'ôta de sur elle en grimaçant sous la douleur de sa jambe et se laissa tomber contre le mur d'épines, épuisé.

― Sale... salopard..., haleta Bellatrix, les mains à son cou, qui essayait de retrouver son souffle.

Son visage avait pris des teintes bleuâtres. Fébrile, elle roula à plat ventre, se redressa sur ses coudes et tourna son regard noir vers Remus.

― Rends-moi ma baguette, Ralf ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Remus se contenta de la regarder sans répondre en faisant rouler la baguette entre ses doigts. Bellatrix poussa un grognement furieux.

― _Rends-moi ma baguette !_ répéta-t-elle.

― Non, répondit calmement Remus, un sourire en coin.

Il avait la situation bien en main, maintenant.

― Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ma baguette, Ralf, hein ? cracha Bellatrix en rampant de quelques centimètres vers lui. Tu ne peux même pas t'en servir !

Le sourire de Remus s'effaça. Il observa la baguette un instant, la pointa vers Bellatrix en hésitant et tenta un essai :

― Stupéfix !

Bellatrix poussa un petit cri, mais rien ne se produisit.

― Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle en affichant un air de triomphe. Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Peut-être que tu n'es même pas un sorcier, après tout, dit-elle avec sarcasme. Peut-être que tu es... comment dit-on, déjà ? J'ai comme un mot qui me survient à l'esprit, tout à coup... Ah oui ! Un _Moldu_... ?

Et sur ces mots, Bellatrix se rua sur Remus qui se saisit précipitamment de la baguette à deux mains.

― NE TENTEZ RIEN SINON JE LA CASSE EN DEUX ! hurla-t-il.

Il sentit les ongles de Bellatrix lui frôler le visage, mais elle s'immobilisa devant lui, les mains retombant par terre, et ne continua pas sur son élan. Une lueur d'appréhension s'était allumée dans son regard.

― Tu ne feras pas ça, Ralf..., dit-elle d'une voix qui avait soudain perdu sa sécheresse coutumière.

― Oh que si, je le ferai, assura Remus avec douceur. Elle ne m'est pas utile, justement...

Bellatrix pâlit. Ses yeux allèrent de ceux de Remus à la baguette qu'il tenait au-dessus de sa tête, hors de sa portée. Il s'écoula quelques secondes, puis elle osa s'élancer de nouveau sur lui. Il y avait maintenant quatre mains sur la baguette que Bellatrix tirait vers elle de toutes ses forces.

― _Rends-moi ma baguette !_

Cependant, lorsque Bellatrix s'aperçut que Remus se mettait à forcer vigoureusement sur la baguette dans le but de la briser, elle la relâcha aussitôt comme si elle s'était brûlée.

― NON ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. NE LA CASSE PAS, RALF, NON !

Elle retomba en arrière, sur les fesses, et se prit la tête à deux mains en regardant sa baguette dans les doigts de Remus, comme si une bombe était sur le point d'éclater à tout moment.

Remus avait cessé la pression sur le bout de bois. Il observait Bellatrix avec une telle joie sauvage que ça faisait du bien. Enfin, il pouvait la contrôler un peu. Elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à une petite fille terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son jouet préféré.

― Ne la casse pas..., répéta-t-elle d'une voix assourdie, à peine audible, les doigts crispés dans son épaisse chevelure ébouriffée.

― Je ne la casserai pas si vous faites tout ce que je vous demande, dit Remus très calmement.

Le regard de Bellatrix se durcit. Manifestement, de devoir se soumettre ne la réjouissait vraiment pas.

― Tu vas le regretter, Ralf, grinça-t-elle.

― Sortez de là et allez jouer plus loin, ordonna Remus. Je vous ai assez vue.

― Que vas-tu faire avec ma baguette ? demanda Bellatrix qui ne bougea pas.

― J'ai dit : sortez de là et allez jouer plus loin, répéta Remus sans hausser le ton.

― Je veux savoir ce que tu vas faire avec...

― Ce n'est plus vous qui donnez les ordres à présent, coupa Remus, toujours d'un ton calme. C'est moi. Et je t'ai demandé de sortir. Sinon...

Il esquissa le geste de briser la baguette en deux.

― D'accord, je m'en vais ! s'exclama Bellatrix avec énervement. Je m'en vais !

Elle se retourna vers l'ouverture entre les branches épineuses et sortit de sous l'abri à quatre pattes. Dès qu'elle disparut dehors, Remus s'empressa de réfléchir au moyen de cacher la baguette quelque part. S'il la laissait sur lui, il pourrait venir l'envie à Bellatrix de le fouiller la nuit alors qu'il dormait. Elle pourrait même l'assommer. Remus savait qu'elle serait prête à tout pour récupérer sa précieuse baguette.

En attendant de trouver une solution à son problème, il essaya quelques sorts pour voir si les plus faciles d'entre eux fonctionneraient. Le Lumos n'émit qu'une minuscule lueur. Il arriva à peine à faire léviter un caillou de quelques centimètres et eut toutes les peines du monde à l'attirer vers lui. C'était comme s'il avait la main de quelqu'un d'autre au bout de son bras. La Baguette refusait de lui obéir convenablement, et cela même s'il l'avait arrachée de force à sa propriétaire. Il n'arrivait même pas à produire un simple Patronus. Au moins, l'Aguamenti lui offrait un très mince filet d'eau, ce qui était toujours mieux que rien. Autrement, il se serait retrouvé dans de beaux draps : la baguette leur offrait la seule source d'eau potable sur cette île.

Des bruits de pas indiquèrent que Bellatrix n'était pas allée bien loin. Remus la soupçonnait de manigancer déjà un mauvais plan. Lentement, il s'approcha de la sortie en cachant la baguette dans une poche sous ses haillons, là où il rangeait d'habitude sa propre baguette, et émergea la tête dehors pour voir ce que Bellatrix faisait.

Au premier coup d'œil, il ne la vit nulle part. La braise du feu de camp fumait et elle ne se trouvait pas autour. Cependant, en tournant la tête à sa droite, il l'aperçut soudain, tout près de lui, les yeux comme deux charbons ardents, avec un grand et long bâton qu'elle s'apprêtait à abattre sur lui. Le cœur de Remus rata plusieurs battements et il rentra aussitôt sous l'abri en évitant de justesse de se faire frapper. Le bâton heurta le sol devant l'entrée avec un lourd bruit.

― Bellatrix, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! gronda Remus dont la jambe l'élança une fois encore à cause du mouvement précipité qu'il avait dû faire. J'étais sérieux, vous savez ! Je casserai volontairement votre baguette si vous...

― _Donne-moi ma baguette, Ralf !_

La tête hirsute de Bellatrix en furie apparut à l'entrée de l'abri.

― _Donne-la-moi !_

Elle allongea sa main aux ongles pointus vers la chemise de Remus. Celui-ci lui empoigna le poignet et la repoussa en arrière. Elle n'abandonnerait donc jamais ?

― D'accord ! s'exclama-t-il. Comme vous voulez ! Puisque vous ne voulez pas m'écouter, _je la casse_ !

Et il plongea la main sous sa chemise. Bellatrix, par terre, écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

― Non ! s'écria-t-elle en tendant la main. Non, Ralf, je la veux ! Elle est à moi ! _Ne fais pas ça !_

― Alors, tenez-vous tranquille, bon sang !

Remus s'approcha d'elle vers l'ouverture et sortit dehors en rampant par terre. Bellatrix, le visage renfrogné, se recula pour le laisser passer, les doigts serrés sur sa longue branche.

― Merci pour le bâton, dit Remus. Il va m'être bien utile, finalement.

Il tendit la main vers Bellatrix qui éloigna aussitôt la branche de sa portée.

― C'est à moi ! cracha-t-elle.

Remus émit un petit rire sans joie en hochant la tête. Puis il reprit son déplacement pénible en direction du tronc auprès duquel il avait passé toute la journée de la veille. Il n'eut pas tout à fait le dos tourné quand il entendit soudain le vent siffler. Une vive douleur pointa à son épaule. Remus poussa un cri et se retourna au moment où Bellatrix fendait de nouveau l'air de son bâton. Remus saisit ce dernier en vol, tira dessus de toutes ses forces afin de le lui arracher et Bellatrix tomba à côté de lui.

― AARGH ! hurla-t-elle avec rage.

Elle donna un coup de genou dans les côtes de Remus avant de se relever en chancelant. Remus se plia en deux, mais ne lâcha pas le bâton. Il vit alors Bellatrix ramasser une grosse roche par terre. Elle s'apprêta à la lui lancer à la figure quand Remus réagit aussitôt par réflexe : violemment, il abattit le bâton sur la poitrine de Bellatrix qui hurla en laissant tomber la roche à ses pieds. Elle se courba vers l'avant, puis se laissa tomber à genoux sans cesser de crier.

Remus se sentit alors mal à l'aise...

― Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se redressant sur le sol. Je ne vous ai pas trop fait mal, j'espère ?

Bellatrix avait le souffle court. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais lorsqu'elle leva le regard vers Remus qui s'excusa instinctivement :

― Je... je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas...

Mais il se fit interrompre d'emblée par une flaque de salive écumeuse que Bellatrix lui cracha au visage.

― Gros CRÉTIN ! assena-t-elle.

Puis elle se releva avant de s'éloigner à grands pas furieux. S'essuyant le visage d'un revers de manche, Remus la regarda disparaître à travers les arbres. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'excuser ? Elle avait largement mérité ce coup de bâton. Remus espéra même que ça lui serve de leçon.

Après s'être aidé de la branche solide pour se rendre jusqu'au tronc en clopinant, il s'assit sur le coussin de mousses et but un peu d'eau de la baguette. Il examina sa jambe. Avec tous les coups qu'il avait reçus, elle était encore loin d'avoir désenflé. Mais s'il arrivait à tenir Bellatrix à distance, d'ici peu, il pourrait bien tenter un nouvel essai pour transplaner.

Peu après, il aperçut Bellatrix dans les fougères au loin, l'observer d'un air mauvais.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_

_ Maintenant, j'attends impatiemment de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Je suis toujours un peu stressée alors rassurez-moi. :)_

_ Gros bisous !_


	5. Un cœur masqué de pierre

_Bonjour !_

Voilà le prochain chapitre ! ^^ J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre... Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout ceux qui ont commenté dernièrement : **Alienor-fantastic, Zaraelle, Clair-2-lune **et** Evangeliade**. Je remercie aussi **JenaPotter** pour avoir mis cette histoire dans ses favoris, et également tous ceux qui sont toujours avec moi. :)

(Les personnages et l'univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)

En espérant que cette suite vous plaira. ^^

* * *

**Cinquième chapitre ― Un cœur masqué de pierre**

— J'ai faaaaaaim ! râlait Bellatrix en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur la grosse roche devant le feu. J'ai sooooooif ! Ralf, je vais mourir de faim et de soif ! J'ai besoin de ma baguette sinon comment veux-tu que j'attrape quelque chose à manger ?

― Ça ne vous tuera pas de jeûner un peu, répondit Remus d'un ton las.

Bellatrix s'était plainte toute la journée, mais Remus n'avait jamais consenti à lui rendre sa baguette. Il n'était pas assez fou pour ça. Il préférait de loin se priver de nourriture durant quelque temps au lieu de subir de nouveaux Doloris insupportables. Assis au pied de l'arbre, il s'occupait à émietter distraitement des feuilles mortes, en observant le soleil se coucher, et, chaque fois que Bellatrix s'approchait de lui avec une lueur menaçante dans les yeux ou avec une roche dans les mains, il ressortait la baguette d'un geste tranquille et faisait mine de la briser. Bellatrix retournait alors systématiquement se rasseoir en rechignant.

― Tu n'es pas gentil, Ralf, bougonna Bellatrix comme une enfant, toujours en se berçant sur la roche. C'est ma baguette. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Remus éclata de rire.

― Vous n'êtes pas plus gentille que moi, rétorqua-t-il. Si vous aviez renoncé à me jeter tous ces sortilèges Doloris, on n'en serait pas rendus là. Nous aurions pu coopérer. Mais puisque le désir de torturer tout ce qui bouge vous est trop irrépressible...

― Je coopérais ! objecta Bellatrix d'un air indigné. Je coopérais en acceptant de te prouver que j'étais quelqu'un digne de confiance ! Tout ce que je veux est de retrouver la mémoire, Ralf ! Mais c'est _toi_ qui ne veux pas coopérer ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me considérer comme une bête sans conscience et... _et je ne suis pas un monstre_ ! Je vaux plus que ça ! Je suis sûre que j'ai accompli de grandes choses dans ma vie !

― Oui, comme torturer les Londubat jusqu'à leur faire perdre la tête, murmura Remus pour lui même.

Il regarda avec dégoût Bellatrix qui ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu, puis baissa les yeux et continua d'arracher les coins secs de la feuille dans ses mains. Bellatrix mâchonna un flot de jurons. On n'entendit que les ronflements du feu durant un certain temps, puis elle reprit d'un ton tragique :

― Ralf, tu veux vraiment me voir mourir ? J'ai soif ! J'ai très soif, tu sais ! Donne-moi au moins de l'eau !

Les yeux sur sa feuille morte, Remus réfléchit. Certes, il avait des envies de la laisser crouler sous les ardeurs d'une soif horrible ― elle le méritait largement ―, mais d'un autre côté, il était incapable de se montrer aussi cruel qu'elle. Il avait trop de dignité.

― Pouvez-vous me le demander aimablement ? demanda-t-il alors.

Bellatrix cessa de se bercer sur la roche et le regarda.

― Aimablement ? répéta-t-elle comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce mot.

― Oui, aimablement, reprit Remus. Si vous me demandez de l'eau avec politesse, je vous en donnerai.

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil. Elle semblait trouver cette exigence particulièrement stupide. Elle hésita un moment, puis elle afficha un horrible sourire qui se voulait angélique.

― Donne... moi... de l'eau... Ralf ! scanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

― Il vous manque les mots magiques, fit remarquer Remus avec patience.

― Les mots magiques ?

― Oui, les mots magiques. Vous savez, ceux qui se disent comme ça : s'il vous plaît ?

― Tu veux que je me mette à genoux devant toi et que je te supplie, peut-être ? répliqua sèchement Bellatrix.

Remus soupira, mais n'insista pas. Il reporta son attention sur sa feuille.

― D'accord, d'accord, s'irrita Bellatrix. Donne-moi de l'eau... _s'il te plaît_ ! répéta-t-elle en étouffant les derniers mots entre ses dents.

― _Pourriez-vous_ me donner de l'eau, s'il vous plaît, rectifia Remus sans la regarder.

― Ce n'est pas moi qui ai de l'eau, c'est toi, imbécile ! lança Bellatrix, énervée.

― Je sais, dit Remus en levant des yeux agacés vers elle. Je vous enseignais seulement la bonne façon de demander quelque chose poliment.

― _Je vous enseignais seulement la bonne façon de demander quelque chose poliment_, l'imita-t-elle en roulant les yeux. Franchement ! On dirait mon père ! Dont je ne me souviens pas, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle amèrement.

Remus reprit son calme et se saisit d'une nouvelle feuille sur le sol, qu'il se mit à déchiqueter tranquillement.

― _D'accord !_ répéta Bellatrix avec colère. Je vais même te vouvoyer comme une vile subordonnée si ça peut te faire plaisir : pouvez-vous me donner de l'eau, s'il vous plaît, Ralf ? Voilà ! T'es content, maintenant ?

― Je ne m'appelle pas Ralf, répliqua Remus d'un ton paisible.

Bellatrix se leva d'un bond et poussa un cri exaspéré en se prenant la tête.

― Tu fais exprès, sale... rââh !

Elle assena un coup de pied sur la roche pour se défouler, mais étouffa un cri de douleur en se mettant à sautiller sur place. Remus l'observa avec un discret sourire sur les lèvres. Décidément, il était amusant de la hérisser un peu.

― Remus ! s'écria-t-elle en se rasseyant pour frotter ses oreilles endolories. C'est ça ton ignoble prénom, hein ? Remus ?

― C'est mon prénom, oui, répondit-il en cessant de sourire.

― Alors, peux-tu me donner de l'eau, _Remus_...

Elle inspira par le nez.

― ... s'il te plaît ? acheva-t-elle.

Remus laissa tomber la feuille à moitié déchiquetée sur ses cuisses, parmi les restes des autres feuilles qu'il avait réduites en miettes au courant de la journée.

― Oui, consentit-il enfin, je veux bien.

Et il plongea la main sous sa chemise pour se saisir de la baguette. Aussitôt, comme un animal assoiffé au point d'être à l'article de la mort, Bellatrix s'élança vers lui, se laissa tomber à son côté et regarda avidement la baguette que Remus empoigna à deux mains par précaution.

― Ne tentez rien pour essayer de la récupérer parce que je vous jure que je la casserai sur-le-champ...

― Tais-toi et donne-moi de l'eau, Ralf ! interrompit Bellatrix, les yeux fixés sur la baguette.

Sans desserrer cette dernière dans ses mains, prêt à esquisser à tout moment le geste de la briser, Remus la leva sous le nez de Bellatrix.

― Aguamenti, prononça-t-il et une mince fontaine s'échappa du bout de la baguette.

Bellatrix se rua alors sur l'eau et but longtemps, une main sur celles de Remus comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui enlève pas sa précieuse eau avant qu'elle ait fini de s'hydrater. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la bouche ruisselante, la langue glissant entre ses lèvres, elle regarda Remus sans retirer sa main de la baguette. Remus voulut alors ranger cette dernière, mais Bellatrix resserra sa poigne. Une lueur malicieuse pointa soudain dans son regard.

― Bellatrix, dit lentement Remus, vous savez que je vais la briser à la moindre de vos tentatives ?

Les ongles de Bellatrix s'enfoncèrent sur le dessus d'une main de Remus. De toute évidence, l'envie d'essayer une nouvelle fois de récupérer sa baguette lui démangeait.

― Je vais la casser, Bellatrix, menaça Remus qui exerça alors une pression sur le bout de bois de ses deux mains.

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

― Non, tu ne le feras pas...

Remus fronça les sourcils.

― Ralf, je me rends compte, maintenant, que tu me fais marcher, déclara Bellatrix d'un étrange air de triomphe. La baguette est tout ce qu'on a pour s'abreuver. Tu ne la casseras pas. Tu n'es pas idiot à ce point.

― Ah, comprit Remus. C'est vrai, la baguette est tout ce qu'on a pour s'abreuver...

Il hocha la tête sans se départir de son flegme.

― Mais quelques jours passés à se priver d'eau ne sont pas la fin du monde pour moi, poursuivit-il d'une voix égale. Si je vous dis que je la casserai, je la casserai. Je préfère considérablement avoir soif plutôt que de succomber sous vos sortilèges Doloris, vous savez.

Le visage de Bellatrix se figea.

― Alors ? poursuivit Remus avec douceur. Vous la lâchez pour que je la range ? À moins que vous vouliez vraiment prendre le risque que je la brise ?

Il accentua dangereusement la pression sur la baguette et Bellatrix la relâcha alors dans un geste rageur.

― Tu n'es qu'un sale chien, Ralf ! grinça-t-elle. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale chien !

― Merci, répondit calmement Remus en remettant la baguette sous sa chemise.

― Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver toute seule sur cette île avec _toi _?

― Je me pose la même question...

― Si tu pouvais au moins m'aider à retrouver la mémoire pour que je sois en mesure, moi, de transplaner loin d'ici... _Mais non !_

― Si vous pouviez au moins ne pas être aussi cruelle...

― Oh, arrête de rétorquer à tout ce que je dis ! s'exclama Bellatrix avec agacement. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais _vraiment_ fait mal. Tu ne saignes même pas !

Remus leva des yeux indignés dans ceux de Bellatrix.

― Je ne saigne même pas ? répéta-t-il avec colère. _Je ne saigne... _

Il s'interrompit et expira bruyamment.

― Vous aimeriez qu'on vous torture, vous ? reprit-il plus calmement. Vous aimeriez qu'on vous fasse subir fréquemment ce sortilège de douleur atroce et de vous retrouver à chaque fois avec le sentiment horrible que tous vos os sont sur le point d'exploser ? Ce sortilège est pire que la mort !

― Ah oui ? murmura Bellatrix, intéressée.

Ses yeux étincelèrent.

― Parle-m'en encore de ce que ça fait, Ralf. Tes poumons doivent être en feu dans ces moments-là, non ? Ton cœur doit s'accélérer à une vitesse folle... Ta tête doit te donner l'impression d'être sur le point d'éclater comme un ballon... tes veines, gorgées de sang brûlant...

Remus étouffa un petit rire effaré.

― Vous êtes vraiment une femme immonde...

― Je m'informe sur les effets du Doloris, c'est tout, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Tu m'as demandé si j'aimerais souffrir. Ça dépend... Ça t'exciterait de me voir me tortiller de douleur à tes pieds, Ralf ?

Remus ressentit une sensation désagréable dans le creux de son estomac.

― Je ne partage pas la même passion que vous, Bellatrix, s'empressa-t-il de clarifier avec froideur.

Puis il porta son attention sur le morceau de ciel rouge qui apparaissait entre les branches des arbres. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Remus était troublé. Cette femme lui semblait pire que le diable en personne.

Environ une heure s'écoula. Il faisait nuit, à présent. Remus avait recommencé à triturer les feuilles mortes sur ses cuisses et observait le feu d'un œil vitreux. Il pensait encore à Tonks. La couleur des flammes lui rappelait celle que ses cheveux prenaient quand elle était gênée ou énervée ― lorsqu'elle était dans tous ses états, en somme. Remus soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça ne faisait pas une semaine qu'il était coincé sur cette île que, déjà, elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait terriblement...

― À quoi tu penses ? demanda Bellatrix qui était restée assise auprès de lui, adossée au même tronc, en train de lancer nonchalamment des cailloux dans le feu.

Remus haussa les épaules.

― À rien...

Nouveau silence. Soudain, Bellatrix poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

― Oh que je m'emmerde ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais mourir d'ennui, c'est insupportable ! _Je m'emmerde ! _cria-t-elle vers le ciel.

― Et moi donc, répondit Remus d'un air fatigué.

― Tu n'as pas envie qu'on se désennuie un peu ?

― Je voudrais bien, mais que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?

Bellatrix eut un petit rire sarcastique. Tout à coup, ses yeux foncés reflétaient d'une étrange manière les flammes rougeoyantes du feu.

― Tu n'as pas une petite idée de ce que peuvent faire un homme et une femme quand ils s'ennuient, Ralf ? susurra-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

Puis elle lui caressa doucement la jambe du bout de sa chaussure. Remus eut la sensation d'une brusque chaleur se répandant dans tout son corps. Il sut tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait insinuer, mais préféra jouer l'innocent.

― On pourrait jouer au tic-tac-toe ? suggéra-t-il à tout hasard.

Bellatrix cessa de lui frotter la jambe et parut contrariée.

― Connais pas le tic-tac-toe, répondit-elle sèchement.

― Le tic-tac-toe, répéta Remus en ramassant l'une de ses brindilles qu'il avait affilées inutilement la veille, c'est un jeu très simple. Ça se joue avec des O et des X qu'on trace à tour de rôle sur une grille. Vous voulez essayer ? Ça passe bien le temps, ajouta-t-il devant l'air sceptique de Bellatrix.

― C'est que..., commença-t-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui frôla l'épaule du dos de son doigt.

― J'avais autre chose en tête pour passer le temps, Ralf...

― J'ai vraiment envie de jouer au tic-tac-toe avec vous, Bellatrix, interrompit Remus d'une voix plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le cœur battant. S'il vous plaît. J'adore ce jeu, mentit-il.

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

― Vraiment ? dit-elle, incrédule.

Remus affirma d'un signe de tête fébrile.

― Je vous laisse les X, je vais prendre les O. Je vais tracer la grille sur le sol. Poussez-vous un peu pour que je la dessine entre nous.

Avec la brindille affilée, il s'exécuta sans attendre la réponse de Bellatrix qui se recula légèrement comme l'avait demandé Remus. Lorsqu'il termina, Bellatrix commenta en haussant les sourcils :

― On ne voit rien. Il n'y a pas assez de lumière.

― Mais si, affirma Remus. Il faut reculer encore un peu pour ne pas faire de l'ombre. Voilà. Mettez votre X où vous voulez.

Il lui tendit la brindille et, à la lueur du feu, ils se mirent à jouer. Au début, Bellatrix traçait ses X sans grand intérêt. Mais dès que Remus prit soin à ce qu'elle gagne la majorité des parties, elle sembla en retirer un certain plaisir. Les parties se succédèrent durant une vingtaine de minutes. Mais lorsque Bellatrix s'exclama : « Tu fais exprès ou bien tu es vraiment nul ? », Remus estima alors le moment venu d'attirer son attention sur un nouveau jeu. Après s'être essayé avec _pierre-papier-ciseaux_ (Remus en reçut plusieurs coups de poing sur les doigts) et les batailles de pouces (l'ongle pointu de Bellatrix finit par écorcher malencontreusement le sien), il décida d'en arrêter là.

― Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il en frottant son pouce douloureux.

― Déjà ? dit Bellatrix, déçue. Mais on vient à peine d'entamer la troisième partie. J'aime bien ce jeu de torture de pouces. Allez, on recommence !

Elle allongea brusquement la main vers celle de Remus qui l'éloigna aussitôt d'elle.

― Non, refusa-t-il. D'abord, on ne dit pas « _torture_ de pouces », mais « _bataille_ de pouces », ce qui est très différent. Ensuite, vous m'avez complètement mutilé le pouce.

― Et alors ? répliqua Bellatrix avec désinvolture. Il t'en reste un autre, non ?

Remus lui décocha un regard noir.

― Quoi ? s'exclama Bellatrix, sur la défensive.

― Je vais me coucher, répéta Remus d'un ton catégorique.

Il chercha du regard la branche qu'il l'avait aidé à se déplacer ce matin même et s'en saisit dès qu'il la trouva près de lui.

― Oh, je vois, se moqua Bellatrix en reprenant sa voix d'enfant. Le petit Ralf est un mauvais perdant.

Remus éclata de rire.

― Vous êtes incorrigible, dit-il en hochant la tête. Je ne suis pas mauvais perdant. J'ai seulement un pouce mutilé.

Bellatrix roula les yeux.

― Bien sûr, dit-elle avec incrédulité. Allez, donne-moi ça que je vois un peu.

Elle empoigna son poignet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, le força à se rasseoir et, à lueur du feu, lui examina le pouce de près.

― Une petite coupure, rien de plus, observa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas très grave.

Puis, guettant sa réaction, elle appuya fermement dessus avec son propre pouce.

― Aïe ! cria Remus qui retira immédiatement sa main d'entre ses doigts. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

― Désolée, s'excusa Bellatrix avec un sourire contrit, c'était plus fort que moi. Je te trouve tellement mignon quand tu as mal.

Remus la regarda dans les yeux. Le sang pulsait au bout de son pouce qu'il avait enfoncé dans le creux de sa paume pour en atténuer la douleur, mais déjà, il n'y faisait plus attention. Une étrange émotion partagée entre l'étonnement et l'embarras l'avait saisi.

― Vous... vous vous excusez ? balbutia-t-il à mi-voix.

Bellatrix baissa les yeux et fit mine de s'intéresser à la brindille effilée sur le sol, avec laquelle ils s'étaient amusés à jouer au tic-tac-toe.

― Oui et alors ? marmonna-t-elle. Ça t'étonne qu'une femme aussi immonde que moi puisse s'excuser, c'est ça ?

Remus ne répondit pas, de peur qu'elle ne s'emporte. Un silence s'ensuivit puis Bellatrix reprit d'un ton amer :

― Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que tu le penses, Ralf. J'ai quand même un peu de cœur. Sinon je n'aurais pas soigné ta jambe pendant que tu étais inconscient et tu aurais succombé à ta blessure. Tu perdais beaucoup de sang, tu sais.

Remus hésita, mais la tentation de rétorquer lui fut trop forte.

― Ce n'est pas par cœur que vous m'avez soigné, Bellatrix.

― Si, c'est par cœur ! affirma-t-elle.

― Non. C'était parce que j'étais la seule personne avec vous sur cette île, susceptible de vous aider à retrouver la mémoire. Vous aviez donc tout intérêt à ce que je ne meurs pas.

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt avec l'air de ne plus savoir quoi dire.

― Je vais me coucher, annonça pour la troisième fois Remus.

Calmement, il se leva à l'aide du bâton solide et boitilla jusqu'à l'abri. Une fois étendu sur le dos sous les branches de sapin, il entendit Bellatrix le rejoindre peu après. Elle se coucha près de lui, lui enserra la taille d'un bras (Remus se raidit un peu) et lui murmura à l'oreille d'un ton grognon :

― Et alors ?

Remus sourit malgré lui.

― N'en parlons plus, dit-il doucement. Dormez maintenant. Une autre journée nous attend demain.

Et plus tard, dans la nuit, alors qu'il ne dormait pas encore, Remus ne put s'empêcher d'admettre que, en dépit de tout, il s'était amusé avec Bellatrix, ce soir. Son rire suraigu, qui lui avait rappelé celui d'une enfant innocemment malicieuse alors qu'elle se vantait d'avoir gagné la quasi-totalité des parties, lui résonnait encore dans la tête comme un écho. Durant ces moments ― hormis l'instant du petit accident concernant son pouce ―, il avait oublié qu'elle était Bellatrix Lestrange.

― Ralf ? dit soudain celle-ci qui frissonnait contre lui. J'ai froid...

Et cette fois, d'un geste presque machinal, Remus l'enlaça dans ses bras pour la réchauffer.

— o0O0o —

Il devait être environ trois heures du matin et Remus, les yeux grand ouverts, ne dormait toujours pas. D'abord, une faim horrible le dévorait de l'intérieur. Ensuite, le fait qu'il avait accepté de serrer Bellatrix dans ses bras avait fini par le déranger à un point tel qu'il en avait l'esprit tourmenté. Que dirait Sirius s'il le surprenait ainsi, gentiment couché auprès de la plus cruelle des Mangemorts de l'histoire ? Et Tonks ? Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle le foudroie d'un regard dégoûté parce qu'il avait décidé de passer ses nuits avec Bellatrix plutôt que de l'assommer à la première occasion et d'aller l'attacher quelque part avec les cordes qui liaient ensemble les branches de l'abri et dont il remarqua, à la faible lueur de la braise, les bouts pendre au-dessus de sa tête.

Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas et continuait à serrer Bellatrix contre lui, et cela même si ses cheveux lui chatouillaient désagréablement la joue et que son souffle lui brûlait le cou. Elle était si près, trop près... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'avoir laissée s'approcher de lui comme ça ? De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il enlaçait une femme de cette manière et il se désolait que ce soit Bellatrix Lestrange.

Soudain, celle-ci remua entre ses bras.

― Ralf ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie. Tu me sers trop fort...

Aussitôt, Remus décrispa ses doigts et desserra son étreinte. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était en train de l'étouffer.

― Désolé, dit-il avant qu'une bouffée d'indignation le submerge.

Voilà qu'il se surprenait à s'excuser auprès d'elle une fois de plus. C'en était trop. Il était trop gentil. Il devait se ressaisir. Mais au moment où il essaya de rassembler son courage pour la repousser, il réalisa que ça ne servirait à rien. Il ne serait tout simplement pas capable de la frapper ou de la ligoter au pied d'un arbre pour la laisser ensuite toute seule dans le froid de la nuit. Il n'était pas assez méchant pour cela. Il avait trop de cœur. Il en vint même à envier Bellatrix pour son sadisme sans vergogne.

― Ralf ? murmura de nouveau Bellatrix. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La respiration de Remus s'était précipitée sans qu'il en ait eu conscience.

― Oui, répondit-il en s'efforçant de se calmer. Je vais bien.

― Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

― Non, je vais bien, répéta Remus.

― Tu es encore plus chaud...

Bellatrix voulut prendre la température de son front, mais Remus lui repoussa la main d'emblée.

― Je vais bien, j'ai dit ! affirma-t-il d'un ton ferme. Je... Enfin, vous n'êtes pas censée vous inquiéter pour moi ! Nous sommes ennemis ! L'avez-vous oublié ?

Remus ne put discerner le visage de Bellatrix dans l'obscurité. Cependant, il devina au ton de sa voix qu'il l'avait offusquée.

― Tu es en train de me dire que tu préfères que je te torture ?

Il y eut un silence tendu. Puis, Remus poussa un profond soupir.

― Non, bien sûr, je ne préfère pas que... Pardon, s'excusa-t-il alors, malgré lui, encore une fois, désespérément. Je ne parviens pas à dormir, j'ai faim et à cause de ça, je deviens un peu énervé. Je... je dis n'importe quoi, je...

Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents et enlaça à nouveau Bellatrix contre lui.

― Je suis désolé...

Que voulait-il qu'il fasse ? De toute façon, c'était toujours mieux qu'ils viennent à bien s'entendre plutôt que de continuer à se faire la guerre, non ?

― Ce n'est pas grave, susurra Bellatrix près de son oreille. D'ailleurs, je connais un bon remède calmant qui pourrait t'aider à t'endormir. Laisse-moi faire et tu verras...

Et elle se mit à lui frotter langoureusement le ventre. Les poumons de Remus se vidèrent brusquement de leur air.

― Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

― Détends-toi, rassura Bellatrix d'une voix onctueuse, sans cesser de lui caresser le ventre, de plus en plus bas. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te ferai pas mal, cette fois...

Elle ricana doucement.

― Enfin, je vais essayer..., ajouta-t-elle d'un ton frémissant d'excitation, avant d'approcher son visage de celui de Remus dont le rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un coup.

― Non ! s'écria-t-il en l'agrippant par les épaules pour l'arrêter.

Il était justement en train de se reprocher de l'avoir laissé s'approcher de lui trop près. Elle n'allait quand même pas pousser les choses plus loin qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà ?

Dans la faible lueur de la braise du feu, il vit les lèvres de Bellatrix se courber en un sourire malicieux.

― Non ? se moqua-t-elle. Vraiment ? Ralf, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'en as pas envie.

Remus secoua la tête d'un air effrayé et crispa ses doigts sur les épaules de Bellatrix qui éclata de rire.

― Dans ce cas, voyons si tu es capable de me résister...

D'un geste provocant, elle glissa sa main vers sa ceinture. Précipitamment, Remus lui lâcha l'épaule et lui enserra le poignet de justesse pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Mais Bellatrix s'était déjà ruée sur lui comme une tigresse affamée. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et commença à l'embrasser avec véhémence. Remus sentit une sorte de décharge électrique parcourir chaque particule de son corps. Durant un terrible instant, il resta figé sous elle, telle une statue de glace. C'était comme si la panique lui avait embrumé le cerveau. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle approcha ses lèvres chaudes et avides des siennes, Remus parvint à bouger à temps et plongea la main dans sa chevelure épaisse pour lui rabattre la tête en arrière.

Bellatrix gémit de douleur avant de s'écrier :

― Oh oui, fais-moi mal, Ralf !

La respiration haletante, Remus la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis la fit basculer sous lui en lui saisissant les poignets qu'il lui plaqua de chaque côté de son visage.

― VOUS ALLEZ CESSER ÇA, TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il avec affolement.

Sa jambe enflée l'élançait, mais il gardait toute son attention sur Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait tressailli au moment où il avait crié.

― Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je n'ai aucune envie de vous... de faire ÇA avec vous !

― Tu es marié ? présuma Bellatrix d'un regard provocateur. C'est à cause de ça ? Ou bien tu as une petite amie ?

Elle éclata de rire.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'en saura rien...

― Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, avoua Remus en pensant soudain, pour une raison totalement incongrue, à Tonks. Mais vous, oui ! Alors, tenez-vous tranquille !

Il espéra que cette information aiderait à calmer les pulsions de Bellatrix. Et comme de fait, à sa grande satisfaction, la lueur lubrique dans le fond de ses yeux s'éteignit.

― Ah oui ? dit-elle d'un ton surpris.

Il y eut un bref silence.

― Je suis mariée avec qui ?

― Avec... heu... un Mr Lestrange..., répondit Remus, évasif.

― Tu m'étonnes ! ironisa sèchement Bellatrix. Révèle-moi son prénom, abruti !

― Je ne me rappelle plus son prénom ! mentit-il avec conviction.

Cependant, Bellatrix ne le crut pas.

― Je le vois très bien dans tes yeux, Ralf, même s'il fait noir : tu mens ! Révèle-moi son prénom, j'ai dit !

― Dans ce cas, si vous arrivez à déceler la vérité dans mes yeux, répliqua Remus avec hargne, vous êtes aussi capable de vous rendre compte que dès le début, je ne ressens que de la répulsion envers vous ! _Alors, ne me touchez plus jamais de cette manière sinon je casse votre baguette !_

Et il la relâcha avant de reprendre brusquement sa place à côté d'elle, sur le dos, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Il fulmina en fixant la pénombre au-dessus de lui, le visage de Tonks flottant toujours vaguement dans son esprit, puis, après un moment, Bellatrix demanda à mi-voix :

― Tu pourrais au moins me dire s'il m'aimait ?

― Non, il ne vous aimait pas, répondit-il directement. En tout cas, dans le cas contraire, ça me surprendrait beaucoup. C'était un mariage arrangé. Et de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire qu'il vous aime ou non ? poursuivit-il avec froideur. Vous-même ne connaissez pas l'amour.

― Non, c'est faux ! protesta Bellatrix avec vigueur.

― Vraiment ? dit Remus avec un rire mauvais.

― Je sais très bien ce qu'est l'amour, Ralf ! Comment oses-tu me juger jusque là ? Tu en sais peut-être plus sur moi que ma mémoire ne peut se rappeler, mais tu ne peux cependant pas connaître le fond de mes sentiments ! Je suis même certaine que l'amour faisait partie de toute ma vie ! Je le sens...

Effectivement, songea sombrement Remus, l'amour avait fait partie de toute sa vie : l'amour pour son maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son seul amour ― son obsession, plutôt. Mais elle ne l'entendrait jamais dire par Remus qui se gardait bien de lui divulguer cette information. Il n'était pas assez fou pour prendre le risque que ça lui ravive toute la mémoire d'un coup et qu'elle le tue.

À côté de lui, Bellatrix renifla. Il se passa quelques minutes où l'on entendit sa respiration devenir saccadée, puis elle étouffa un sanglot. Surpris, Remus tourna la tête pour la regarder. Il n'y croyait pas.

― Bellatrix ? dit-il avec douceur, en s'adressant à sa nuque. Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle s'était recroquevillée et lui tournait le dos. Ses épaules étaient agitées de tremblements convulsifs.

― Bellatrix, est-ce que tu pleures ?

― Non, répondit-elle d'une voix brusque avant de renifler de nouveau.

― Si, tu pleures, dit Remus.

Il posa doucement sa main sur son bras, mais elle lui donna un violent coup de coude pour le dissuader d'essayer de la consoler.

― Non, je ne pleure pas ! répéta-t-elle avec colère. De toute façon, un monstre aussi ignoble que moi ne peut pas avoir de sentiments !

Et elle se leva d'un mouvement brutal avant de sortir dehors, laissant un Remus pantois derrière elle.

* * *

_Encore merci d'avoir lu ! :)_

_ J'espère toujours que vous avez aimé. ^^'_


	6. Vérité ou conséquence

_Bonjour ! :)_

Oui, je sais, je suis vraiment très en retard, pardonnez-moi. Mais c'est parce que j'ai un gros projet d'animation 2D à terminer avant Noël et ça me prend tout mon temps libre, ces temps-ci. Avec tout ça, je n'ai que la nuit où je peux trouver un minimum de temps pour mes fics, et puisque je choisis souvent d'écrire au lieu de publier (ma nouvelle fic sur Rogue est vraiment prenante en ce moment ! 0_0 Enfin, pour moi...), j'ai tendance à négliger un peu mes publications. Aussi, quand on est fatigué, on est moins performant dans la correction, on s'entend. :P Mais je tenterai de faire plus d'effort pour le prochain, en espérant de finir mon projet d'animation bientôt.

Bref, c'était la petite note d'auteur. ^^ Puisque, moi, j'aime beaucoup lire les notes d'auteurs avant de lire une fic, je me dis que je ne devrais pas être la seule comme ça, non ? Et puis, sinon, au pire, on peut toujours passer ces paragraphes et aller directement au chapitre ci-dessous. :P

Bon, assez parlé ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Oh et je tiens à remercier tout de même **Evangeliade, Tam83, Alienor-fantastic, Clair-2-lune** et **Zaraelle** pour avoir commenté dernièrement. Vous savez, les reviews me motivent beaucoup à me grouiller pour poster la suite, alors je vous remercie beaucoup de m'en laisser une. Ça me rend tellement heureuse. :) En plus, je reçois du constructif ! *o* J'adore le constructif ! Parce qu'à chaque faute relevée, c'est une faute de moins dans mes futurs écrits. ^^

Je vous fais des gros bisous ! Même à ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de commentaire. Vous laissez néanmoins une trace de votre passage dans mes statistiques et vous me faites plaisir quand même. ^^

(Les personnages et l'univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)

* * *

**Sixième chapitre ― Vérité ou conséquence**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une délicieuse et merveilleuse odeur de nourriture qui réveilla Remus. Il ouvrit les yeux avec l'eau à la bouche. Dehors, Bellatrix était assise sur la grosse roche, la mine pensive, et observait quatre poissons en train de griller sur le feu.

Remus fut sur le point d'aller la rejoindre quand soudain, il sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-elle fait pour pêcher ces poissons ?

— Non..., gémit-il.

Fébrilement, il plongea la main dans sa chemise et, comme il l'avait redouté, n'y retrouva pas la baguette. Bellatrix l'avait récupérée pendant son sommeil. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il avait prévu de la cacher quelque part en prévision d'une telle éventualité, justement. Pourquoi avait-il oublié ?

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Bellatrix alors qu'elle observait Remus se relever tant bien que mal à l'aide de la branche solide. Il devait absolument essayer de transplaner maintenant, avant qu'elle ne se remette à lui infliger les pires souffrances. Sa jambe avait désenflé un peu plus, cette nuit. Peut-être y arriverait-il ?

Mais sa jambe était encore trop douloureuse pour qu'il se permette d'y transférer tout son poids, ni pour s'en servir pour donner le coup de talon nécessaire au décollage. Lorsqu'il tenta néanmoins un essai, il ne fit que s'effondrer sur le sol en hurlant.

Il n'était pas sitôt sur le sol que Bellatrix contourna le feu de camp et s'avança vers lui avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

― Non, supplia Remus qui s'éloigna en se traînant par terre, parmi les brindilles sèches et les feuilles mortes. S'il vous plaît, Bellatrix, non !

Elle se baissa lentement et continua à s'approcher de lui à quatre pattes. Elle avait l'air d'une chatte qui s'amusait à terrifier une petite souris acculée dans un coin. Une jubilation malsaine émanait de son regard.

― Bellatrix, je vous en prie, glapit Remus qui reculait toujours, effrayé. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne me torturez pas.

Son dos heurta le tronc d'un arbre. Bellatrix allongea sa main vers lui et...

― Touché ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air malicieux, en enfonçant son doigt dans la chemise de Remus. Tu es tellement plus mignon quand tu me crains, Ralf.

Et elle se releva avec légèreté pour retourner vers le feu.

― Tu as faim ? Les poissons sont cuits. Je t'attendais pour le petit-déjeuner.

Hébété, Remus finit de se rendre à sa place habituelle, au pied de son arbre, et regarda Bellatrix lui apporter à manger sur une roche plate. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, Remus jetant des regards suspicieux à Bellatrix, assise sur son banc de pierre, qui semblait très heureuse. De toute évidence, si ce n'était pas maintenant, elle envisageait d'ici peu de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

― Tu as bien mangé ? s'enquit Bellatrix en revenant auprès de lui pour reprendre son assiette improvisée.

Remus acquiesça, l'estomac noué d'appréhension. Juste le fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore sorti sa baguette n'était pas bon signe. Prévoyait-elle de le faire au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins ?

Enfin, Bellatrix revint, s'agenouilla en face de lui en arrangeant sa robe noire déchirée autour d'elle et en sortit sa baguette. Le cœur de Remus se mit à battre à toute allure. Ça y était, c'était là que son enfer allait recommencer... Le regard transporté, Bellatrix leva sa baguette dans les airs à l'instant où il s'écriait : « _Non ! __»_ en se protégeant utilement le visage de ses bras. Les yeux étroitement fermés, il s'attendit à recevoir l'atroce douleur qui le transpercerait de partout.

Mais rien n'arriva.

― Tu veux un peu d'eau, Ralf ? demanda très calmement Bellatrix.

Remus la regarda, surpris. Elle souriait d'un air moqueur, visiblement délectée par l'effet qu'elle venait de lui faire.

― Alors ? reprit-elle en brandissant sa baguette. Tu veux de l'eau ?

― À quoi jouez-vous ? interrogea-t-il froidement. Si vous avez l'intention de me torturer, faites-le maintenant, sinon cessez ce jeu !

― Ce jeu ? répéta Bellatrix d'un air faussement innocent. Mais quel jeu ? Nous ne jouons pas encore, Ralf. Je veux juste te donner de l'eau un peu avant de commencer...

― De commencer quoi ?

― Avant de commencer à jouer, bien sûr, répondit Bellatrix d'une voix doucereuse avant de se pencher vers lui.

Elle pointa sa baguette à sa gauche et prononça en murmurant :

― Aguamenti.

Un jet d'eau bien plus abondante que faisait apparaître Remus s'écoula près de son épaule. Remus hésita, toujours méfiant, mais puisqu'il avait très soif, il osa boire un peu à la fontaine en tenant Bellatrix à l'œil, avant d'en profiter ensuite pour se nettoyer les mains. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le jet d'eau s'interrompit et Bellatrix rangea la baguette sous ses robes.

― Bon, alors..., reprit-elle, désinvolte, en se rassoyant plus à son aise, en tailleur. C'est maintenant le temps de jouer.

Remus se passa une main sur la bouche avec angoisse.

― En jouant à tes jeux hier, des bribes de ma mémoire me sont revenues, continua-t-elle nonchalamment, Remus étant de plus en plus anxieux. Je me suis rappelé certains instants de ma jeunesse. J'ai une sœur. J'ai encore son nom sur le bout de la langue. J'imagine que tu dois la connaître ? En tout cas, je me rappelle qu'on jouait beaucoup ensemble. Enfin, il y a un jeu qui m'est venu en tête ce matin. Je ne sais pas si tu connais... Ça s'appelle : _vérité ou conséquence._ Je me souviens de certaines conséquences savoureusement horribles qu'on infligeait à nos amis. C'était vraiment amusant. Alors voilà. Je pensais qu'on pouvait peut-être jouer à ce jeu, toi et moi.

Ses yeux sombres brillèrent de malveillance et Remus soupira de découragement. Voilà ce qu'elle lui réservait ! Ce jeu ne serait guère différent de ses premières tentatives à le faire parler sous le sortilège Doloris.

― Alors, Ralf, reprit Bellatrix, goguenarde, tu connais ce jeu ?

― Je jouais à ça dans le temps que j'étais gamin, répondit-il. Mais notre version ne consistait pas à faire souffrir nos adversaires.

― Oh, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous faire souffrir, tu sais, dit Bellatrix en jouant distraitement avec l'ourlet de sa robe.

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils.

― _Nous ?_ releva-t-il.

― Ben oui, _nous_, répéta Bellatrix en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te rappelle que ce jeu se joue à _deux, _Ralf.

― Vous voulez dire que j'aurai le droit, moi aussi, de vous infliger des conséquences ?

― Absolument, assura Bellatrix avec désinvolture. Si tu gagnes...

Remus resta sans voix.

― En fait, je ne me rappelle plus exactement comment se jouait ce jeu alors je me suis permis de le réinventer un peu à ma façon. Rien de bien compliqué, rassure-toi. J'ai pensé à jumeler ce jeu au tien : la torture de pouces...

― La _bataille_ de pouces, rectifia Remus. Mais... attendez... Je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir ce que vous...

― Je n'ai pas fini, interrompit Bellatrix d'un ton sec. Comme je le disais, étant donné que j'ai aimé ton jeu de torture de pouces hier, j'aimerais qu'on recommence, mais en intégrant cette fois le jeu de la vérité ou conséquence. En résumé, le perdant se voit contraint de répondre la vérité à une question au choix du vainqueur, ou alors subir une conséquence trouvée par le vainqueur. C'est pigé ?

― O-oui, répondit Remus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il devait y avoir un hic. Vaincre Bellatrix à une bataille de pouces était trop facile. Elle ne pouvait pas s'avérer stupide au point de penser le vaincre à chaque fois.

― On commence ? proposa Bellatrix en lui tendant la main, le pouce dans les airs.

― Oui, pourquoi pas...

Et il lui serra la main, les doigts en crochet, prêt à combattre.

― Mais ne triche pas, hein ? le prévint Bellatrix en lui décochant un regard avertisseur. Si tu joues, tu dois te plier aux règles. C'est-à-dire pas de mensonges et pas de réticences face aux conséquences. Tu obéis. Sinon c'est la punition au Doloris...

Puis elle lui sourit d'un air menaçant, comme si elle le défiait de fausser ses règlements. Lorsqu'elle se mit à compter jusqu'à trois, Remus était concentré comme jamais il ne l'avait été devant une simple bataille de pouces. La partie fut brève. Bellatrix n'eut même pas le temps de l'égratigner avec son ongle que Remus avait déjà coincé son fin pouce sous le sien.

― J'ai gagné ! s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme exagéré. J'ai gagné !

― C'est très bien, Ralf, dit Bellatrix sur le même ton avec lequel on s'adressait à un enfant, c'est très bien. Maintenant, lâche-moi et pose-moi la question.

― La question ? répéta Remus d'un air interrogatif.

― Oui, la question : vérité ou conséquence, rappela Bellatrix avec agacement.

― Ah oui... heu... Vérité ou conséquence ?

― Conséquence, répondit-elle aussitôt, les yeux brillants.

Et un silence s'installa entre eux. Les flammes du feu crépitaient derrière Bellatrix et quelques moustiques bourdonnaient autour. Remus se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il l'avait pensé. Elle savait très bien qu'il serait incapable de lui faire du mal.

― Alors ? le pressa Bellatrix. Quelle est ma conséquence ? Au cas où tu ne le savais pas, c'est toi qui la choisis.

― Je... heu...

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, regardant le décor autour. Il n'avait jamais été très bon à ce jeu, de toute façon. C'était James et Sirius qui étaient les plus habiles. Ceux-ci n'avaient jamais manqué d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver les idées les plus ridicules pour faire rire.

Mais Bellatrix ne voulait pas rire, elle voulait de la barbarie.

― Cela peut être n'importe quoi, s'impatienta Bellatrix. Franchement, Ralf, tu es si nul que ça pour trouver quelque chose ?

― Je... je ne sais pas quoi...

Bellatrix soupira.

― Fais-moi sautiller à pieds joints autour du feu, fais-moi grimper dans les branches d'un arbre, fais-moi faire la roue, n'importe quoi !

― Vraiment ? s'étonna Remus. Ce n'est pas obligé d'être torturant ?

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

― Non, ce n'est pas obligé.

― Ah bon..., dit Remus d'un air incertain. Dans ce cas, votre conséquence est d'aller... heu... enlacer la grosse roche, là-bas.

Il la désigna d'un mouvement de menton et Bellatrix se retourna pour regarder l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir tous les jours.

― C'est tout ? dit-elle d'un ton déçu. Rien que ça ?

― Heu... pour commencer, enfin...

― Ça va, j'y vais...

Elle se leva, marcha indolemment en direction de la roche sur laquelle elle s'allongea à plat ventre, les pieds relevés, et l'enlaça comme s'il s'agissait d'un énorme ourson de peluche. La scène avait quelque chose de ridicule et d'en même temps comique, d'une certaine manière. Si bien que lorsque Bellatrix revint reprendre sa place devant Remus, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air amusé.

― Attends, dit Bellatrix en affichant une étrange expression espiègle, ça vient de commencer... On recommence...

Elle lui fit signe de lui tendre la main et ils reprirent leur bataille de pouces. Cette fois, cependant, Remus n'eut pas de chance. Ce fut Bellatrix qui réussit à piéger son pouce avec le sien, dans une prise assez habile.

― Vérité ou conséquence ? demanda-t-elle en souriant d'un air triomphant sous les longues mèches qui lui tombaient devant le visage.

L'estomac de Remus se contracta. Il ne pouvait pas choisir la vérité. Il savait que Bellatrix en profiterait pour lui reposer sa fameuse question quant à celui pour qui elle travaillait. Mais s'il répondait qu'il préférait la conséquence, Merlin savait à quel point il allait souffrir.

Bellatrix l'observait d'un air malicieux, sa langue roulant à l'intérieur de sa joue.

― Vérité ou conséquence ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Remus se redressa contre le tronc avec anxiété. Il n'avait pas le choix.

― Je vais prendre la conséquence, déclara-t-il alors, avec une indéfectible hardiesse.

Le sourire de Bellatrix s'élargit un peu plus.

― Brave petit, commenta-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle réfléchit un moment, puis, au grand étonnement de Remus, elle dit :

― Raconte-moi une blague.

― Une blague ? répéta-t-il, déconcerté. C'est _ça_ ma conséquence ?

― Ben, oui, une blague. J'ai envie de rire un peu. Quoi, tu aurais préféré souffrir ? dit-elle en esquissant le geste de sortir sa baguette.

― N-non, ça va, répondit aussitôt Remus. Je vais vous raconter une blague. Je vais juste... y penser un peu... Enfin, je ne connais pas vraiment de blagues...

― Pas vraiment signifie que tu en connais quand même, fit remarquer Bellatrix.

― Si, mais... Enfin, je ne connais que les blagues que racontait Sirius du temps qu'on était encore au collège... Et Sirius, vous savez, n'était pas très...

― Qui est Sirius ? interrompit Bellatrix, intéressée.

Remus poussa un juron dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait sonner malencontreusement des cloches dans sa mémoire.

― Heu..., hésita-t-il, c'est mon meilleur ami... Le seul qui me reste, enfin...

Bellatrix hocha la tête.

― C'est triste, dit-elle sans pour autant avoir l'air désolé. Et il racontait quoi comme blague, Sirius ?

Remus éprouva du soulagement. Il était content qu'elle n'ait pas voulu en apprendre davantage sur son ami.

― Disons qu'il aimait beaucoup les filles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..., répondit-il, évasif.

― Je vois...

Le regard de Bellatrix s'enflamma. Remus fut mal à l'aise.

― Attendez, laissez-moi fouiller dans ma mémoire pour trouver une de ses blagues qui ne sont pas trop vulgaires... ce qui risque d'être compliqué, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure pour lui-même.

Il se caressa le menton dans un effort de mémoire. Après quelques minutes à tourner et retourner dans sa tête, avec réticence, toutes les plaisanteries de mauvais goût de Sirius, Bellatrix s'impatienta :

― Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre toute la nuit, hein ! Lance-moi la première blague qui te vient à l'esprit et laisse tomber tes idioties de pudeur !

Remus se frottait à présent le nez avec malaise.

― D'accord, mais...

― Lance-la, allez !

― Il faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui...

― Mais tais-toi et raconte ta sale blague, à la fin ! s'exclama Bellatrix en souriant à moitié d'un air incrédule. Ce n'est pas croyable comme tu es coincé, Ralf !

― D'accord, je raconte ! lâcha enfin Remus. C'est une devinette que disait tout le temps Sirius chaque fois qu'une fille répondait négativement à ses avances.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et posa :

― Quelle est la différence entre une fille et une clôture ?

― Dis-moi, dit Bellatrix qui sembla avoir deviné la réponse avant même qu'il ne la lui révèle.

― On n'est pas obligé de dire « je t'aime » avant de... de sauter la clôture..., déclara-t-il en marmonnant les derniers mots, ses doigts repliés pressés contre ses lèvres.

Bellatrix resta silencieuse durant un bref moment, comme si la plaisanterie avait pris du temps avant d'atteindre son cerveau, puis elle éclata de rire.

― Je sais, c'est une blague vraiment grossière, approuva Remus.

― Non, j'aime bien, assura Bellatrix. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'on s'entendrait bien, ton ami et moi.

― Ah oui ? dit Remus en se gardant bien de lui révéler la vérité concernant la relation envenimée qu'elle entretenait avec son cousin. C'est drôle, je ne crois pas, moi...

― Mais si, affirma-t-elle. Je suis plutôt du genre _clôture_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Dommage que tu n'es pas comme lui...

Remus se raidit. Elle venait de lui caresser la jambe jusqu'à la cuisse. Au moment où il voulut retirer sa main, elle se pencha vers lui en exposant ostensiblement sa poitrine enserrée dans son corset de cuir.

― Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire « je t'aime », tu sais, Ralf, susurra-t-elle d'un air aguichant. Pour toi, c'est quand tu veux...

Remus eut soudain très chaud. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux de sur elle et déglutit.

― Heu... On reprend la partie ? proposa-t-il timidement, en lui prenant la main avant que ses doigts n'osent s'aventurer plus loin.

Bellatrix eut un petit rire désinvolte et s'éloigna en reprenant sa place.

― Oui, on reprend, dit-elle.

Et la partie fut relancée. Remus y mit encore une fois tout son cœur, si bien que pour un instant, il se sentit complètement ridicule. Si Sirius le voyait...

― Je t'ai encore eu ! s'exclama Bellatrix d'un ton réjoui.

― Je... j'ai manqué de concentration...

― Vérité ou conséquence ?

― Conséquence, répondit-il avec appréhension.

― Tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

― Quoi ?

― On reprend.

― _Quoi ?_ répéta Remus.

Mais Bellatrix avait déjà repris sa main et comptait déjà pour relancer une nouvelle partie.

― Mais... pour... pourquoi me demander de..., dit Remus en essayant d'immobiliser son pouce qui l'égratignait de plus en plus douloureusement avec son ongle. Enfin, qu'est-ce qui... Ça y est, je vous tiens ! s'exclama-t-il. Vérité ou conséquence ?

― Vérité, haleta Bellatrix.

― Tant mieux ! J'avais justement une question pour vous... je veux dire, se corrigea-t-il précipitamment sous le regard menaçant de Bellatrix, pour _toi_...

― Vas-y, dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

― Dans quel but jouez-vous à ce jeu avec moi ?

Bellatrix afficha un petit sourire arrogant.

― Pour m'amuser, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Et tu me vouvoies encore et je te lance un sort, Ralf. Tu es averti.

― Désolé, mais ce n'est pas naturel pour moi de vous... de _te_ tutoyer. Et puis tu n'as pas fini de répondre à ma question. Tu ne m'as pas dévoilé toute la vérité.

― C'est vrai, dit Bellatrix d'une voix égale. Si je joue à ce jeu, ce n'est pas seulement pour m'amuser. C'est pour également passer le temps, en attendant que ta jambe guérisse.

― Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que vous... tu ― il grommela un juron ― espères obtenir de l'information de ma part afin de retrouver la mémoire ?

― Aussi, admit-elle sans réticence, si l'occasion se présente.

Remus fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

― Pourquoi tu ne me tortures pas au Doloris au lieu de jouer gentiment avec moi ?

― Ah non, ça c'est deux questions, Ralf, fit remarquer Bellatrix. Il va te falloir attendre un peu avant de me poser ta dernière.

― Ce n'est pas normal, poursuivit Remus, comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. Vous... tu as récupéré ta baguette, tu as repris le pouvoir. Comment ça se fait que je ne suis pas en train de me tortiller de douleur à tes pieds comme ça aurait dû être le cas ?

Bellatrix inspira bruyamment une bouffée d'air en serrant les poings.

― Ne me tente pas, Ralf ! avisa-t-elle. Évidemment que tu aurais dû te torde de douleur à mes pieds. J'en brûle d'envie même ― ça serait si délicieux, si jouissif, de t'entendre hurler à te déchirer la gorge, une fois encore, sous moi ―, mais, comme tu vois, je fais des efforts.

Remus eut une expression mêlée d'incompréhension et de décontenance totale.

― Mais enfin, Ralf, tu me penses stupide ou quoi ? J'ai déjà essayé et je sais que tu ne parleras jamais sous la torture. Tu es un abruti têtu. Alors si je veux me sortir de là, il va bien falloir que je mette tous mes espoirs dans la guérison de ta jambe. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, poursuivit-elle en le pointant d'un long doigt menaçant. Je me permets très bien de te punir à la moindre insubordination de ta part. En attendant, tu peux considérer ma... _gentillesse_ de t'avoir épargné la souffrance pour cette fois, comme une preuve que j'ai vraiment du cœur. Redonne-moi ta main, Ralf, qu'on rejoue...

― Je... heu...

― Ta main !

― O-oui mais...

Et pendant que Bellatrix se remettait à lui érafler le pouce, Remus avait de la difficulté à croire qu'elle avait réellement décidé de ne pas le torturer. Elle ne s'imaginait quand même pas qu'il la ramènerait galamment chez elle, en transplanant dès que sa jambe irait le moindrement mieux ? C'est l'Ordre qui l'attendait pour la renvoyer tout droit à Azkaban.

― Aha ! s'exclama Bellatrix en écrasant le pouce de Remus entre ses doigts. Vérité ou conséquence ?

― Je... je n'étais pas concentré..., dit-il à nouveau.

― Vérité ou conséquence ? répéta-t-elle plus fortement.

― Conséquence...

Les lèvres de Bellatrix s'étirèrent alors en un horrible sourire. Les entrailles de Remus se ratatinèrent. Qu'allait-elle lui demander maintenant ?

― Embrasse-moi.

― Q-qu... _Quoi ?_ s'étouffa Remus.

Il blêmit, sa mâchoire tomba. Le sourire de Bellatrix s'élargit. Lentement, sensuellement, elle lui attira la main vers sa poitrine, tout en se rapprochant de lui. Remus crispa ses doigts sur les siens et sentit le sang affluer dans son cerveau. À l'instant où le bout de ses doigts entrait en contact avec le cuir de son corset et qu'elle se penchait dangereusement vers sa bouche, il retira brusquement sa main et s'éloigna en s'écriant :

― _Non !_

Bellatrix sursauta.

― Non, je regrette, mais je ne peux pas faire ça !

Il voyait à peine Bellatrix, à présent. L'image mentale de Tonks et ses cheveux rose vif lui brouillait la vue.

― Allons, Ralf, je te demande juste de me toucher un peu, dit Bellatrix d'un ton doucereux. Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque je te demanderai d'en faire plus ?

― Vous n'oserez pas ! s'indigna Remus, les yeux écarquillés.

― Oh que si, j'oserai, répliqua-t-elle. Tu as promis de te plier aux règles du jeu alors tu te soumets, peu importe les conséquences. _Et cesse de me vouvoyer !_

― Mais tu es mariée !

― Je m'en fiche, il ne le saura pas !

― Et si je lui disais ?

― Il viendra te casser la gueule ?

Remus se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

― Et si je n'ai plus envie de jouer ? risqua-t-il enfin, d'une petite voix.

― Alors on changera le jeu pour : toi qui se tortille de douleur sous moi, répondit Bellatrix d'un ton détaché.

Remus soupira désespérément en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

― Mais _pourquoi_ tenez-vous tant à vouloir me... me... ?

― Te baiser ? acheva-t-elle, narquoise. Pourquoi pas ?

― _Parce qu'on est ennemis !_ s'emporta Remus. On est ennemis, à la fin ! Des ennemis ne font pas l'amour ensemble ! Nom de Dieu ! Ils se font la guerre !

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire suraigu.

― _Faire l'amour _? répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête. Mais je ne veux pas _faire l'amour_ avec toi, Ralf. _Je veux te baiser ! _Ce qui est très différent. On n'a pas besoin de s'aimer pour ce genre de chose, non ?

― Moi, si, rétorqua Remus. J'ai... j'ai besoin d'aimer une femme avant de... de la...

― _J'ai besoin d'aimer une femme avant de la baiser et nya nya nya et nya nya nya..., _l'imita grossièrement Bellatrix en grimaçant. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, pauvre idiot ! Sinon...

Elle amorça le geste de s'emparer de sa baguette.

― D'accord ! lança alors Remus avec colère. Je vais le faire !

Bellatrix afficha un air satisfait, détestable. Puis elle se rapprocha de lui en passant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille, son visage tout près du sien.

― Vas-y, murmura-t-elle suavement, son souffle chaud caressant les lèvres de Remus qui sentit malgré lui un lent frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Je suis toute à toi...

Remus avala difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi devait-elle agir de cette manière avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Lorsqu'elle retrouverait la mémoire, elle le tuerait à coup sûr, simplement par dégoût profond d'avoir embrassé l'un de ses pires ennemis ― un hybride, qui plus est. Et même si elle ne recouvrait jamais la mémoire, Remus se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de subir les sortilèges de souffrance au lieu d'avoir sur la conscience le fait qu'il aurait accepté de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'effroyable Bellatrix Lestrange...

À moins que...

Bellatrix attendait, toujours à quelques minces distances de son visage, les pupilles dilatées.

― Vas-y, répéta-t-elle, insistante. C'est toi qui dois te lancer le premier... C'est _ta_ conséquence...

Remus hocha fébrilement la tête et baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre le cœur de Bellatrix battre la chamade. La baguette se trouvait sous ses robes. S'il arrivait à lui détourner suffisamment l'attention, il pourrait peut-être parvenir à la récupérer. Il fallait qu'il essaie.

Alors, lentement, réticent, prenant son courage à deux mains, il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et pressa à contrecœur sa bouche contre la sienne. Son premier réflexe fut de s'éloigner aussitôt, mais il se força néanmoins à continuer.

« Tu es capable, Lunard, s'encouragea-t-il mentalement. Pense à quelqu'un d'autre. Ne pense pas à Bellatrix. Pense à... à... »

Il vit soudain Tonks. Son visage en forme de cœur et ses yeux sombres et brillants emplirent ses pensées. Remus passa alors une main sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux rose vif, et approfondit le baiser auquel elle répondit d'abord doucement, avidement, puis férocement...

En une fraction de seconde, elle était déjà assise à califourchon sur lui, son corps frétillant de désir contre le sien, et déboutonnait frénétiquement sa chemise.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à Tonks, maintenant. C'était véritablement Bellatrix Lestrange, en chair et en os, qui couvrait de baisers exigeants sa poitrine qu'elle venait de dénuder à l'instant, lui égratignant les flancs de ses longs ongles acérés. Remus gémit de douleur et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle le mordit brusquement dans le cou. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il avait prévu la suite des choses...

― Arrête, haleta Remus en essayant de la repousser, tu me fais mal.

― Je sais, murmura-t-elle avec plaisir, avant de revenir l'embrasser sur la bouche avec ardeur.

Remus avait les sens en ébullition. Il devait s'emparer de la baguette et vite, avant que tout ça ne prenne un tournant encore plus critique que ce le fût déjà.

Pendant qu'elle forçait l'entrée de ses lèvres pour y introduire sa langue, Remus se mit à lui tapoter maladroitement les cuisses, en essayant de trouver une ouverture dans l'amas de tissus que constituait sa robe.

Mais il s'immobilisa. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses jupons. Le baiser profond et torride de Bellatrix l'obnubilait malgré lui. Elle réveillait dangereusement le loup qui sommeillait en lui. Il perdait graduellement le contrôle sur ses instincts. Sa langue s'enroulait à présent avec tant de fougue autour de la sienne qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une violente envie de la faire basculer sous lui et de la prendre à l'instant...

― NON ! paniqua Remus en écartant brutalement Bellatrix de lui. Non, arrête !

― Du calme, Ralf, on s'amuse..., roucoula Bellatrix d'un air diabolique.

Puis elle descendit lentement vers sa ceinture en laissant une fine trace de salive brûlante sur son ventre avec sa langue. Remus la regardait en tremblant, le cœur cognant furieusement entre ses côtes. Rendue à ses pieds, Bellatrix le tira brusquement vers elle, le faisant glisser le long du tronc pour atterrir durement sur le dos, la tête entre les racines de l'arbre, une douleur submergeant sa jambe enflée. Elle revient ensuite se repositionner sur lui en lui caressant le torse avant d'entreprendre de détacher sa ceinture.

― Non ! cria à nouveau Remus en lui saisissant les poignets. Ne fais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas !

Bellatrix s'esclaffa.

― Oh non, tu ne veux pas, répéta-t-elle d'une moue faussement compatissante, vraiment ? Pauvre petit Ralf qui est en train de se faire violer... Pourtant, une partie de ton corps aime ça, on dirait bien.

Elle désigna d'un regard moqueur la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon de Remus, au grand dam de ce dernier.

― C'est... heu..., se justifia-t-il, au dépourvu. C'est parce que je ne contrôle pas... enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que... _aaargh !_

Bellatrix l'avait subitement plaqué contre le sol de tout son corps, les mains de chaque côté de son visage, le nez pressé contre le sien.

― Tu sais quoi, Ralf ? chuchota-t-elle d'un air provocateur. Cette fois, tu ne me résisteras pas.

Et elle écrasa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes dans un violent baiser. Remus sentit le goût du sang l'envahir et de fortes émotions ardentes l'étourdir tandis qu'elle bougeait sensuellement son bassin contre le sien. L'animal en lui hurlait à présent et grognait de désirs explosifs, de plaisir malsain, défendu. Il lui semblait qu'un sang brûlant inondait son cerveau, annihilant toutes pensées rationnelles. Il se sentait sombrer. La bête prenait le dessus.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait chez lui ? pensa-t-il avec affolement. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait autant le contrôle sur ses pulsions.

Bellatrix relâcha enfin les lèvres de Remus afin de reprendre leur souffle et, le regard plus enflammé que jamais, elle glissa une main vers sa ceinture dans une nouvelle tentative de la lui arracher.

Remus respirait avec difficulté. Tout ça devenait une torture. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la baguette. Uniquement la baguette.

Alors, férocement, avec toute l'agressivité du loup qui le dominait à présent, il jeta Bellatrix sur le côté, la retourna sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle. Soudain, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se surprit de surcroît en train de l'embrasser et de la mordiller sauvagement dans le cou en même temps de lui caresser la poitrine à travers son corset de cuir, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

Dans un sursaut de conscience retrouvée, Remus s'écarta et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de revenir à lui.

« La baguette, imbécile, songea-t-il, ébranlé, afin de se refocaliser sur sa cible, la baguette ! »

Bellatrix ricana d'un air triomphant. Elle agrippa Remus par le collet de sa chemise déboutonnée et l'attira vers elle, le forçant à se caler entre ses jambes écartées. À ce contact, Remus eut la désagréable impression que le combat était perdu d'avance. Il n'en pouvait plus. L'horrible loup maudit en lui s'était déchaîné à un point tel qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout le contenir. Il se perdait.

« _La baguette ! La baguette !_ », répétait-il dans sa tête, désespérément.

Mais la main vibrante qu'il plongea sous la robe de Bellatrix, qui effleura sa jambe jusqu'à sa cuisse en sueur, continua plus haut en dépit de ses intentions, comme si ses doigts ne lui obéissaient plus. Comme hypnotisé, il poursuivit au-delà de la baguette et, dans un geste fiévreux, il retira sa petite culotte...

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :3_


	7. Amour et confusion

_Bonjour !_

_Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, il est une heure du matin et je suis crevée... mais heureuse d'avoir trouvé le temps de vous envoyer mon nouveau chapitre. :) Je remercie **Euphie31**, **Clair-2-lune**, **Tam83**, **Efahelle**, **Alienor-fantastic** et **Bouyachaka** pour m'avoir motivée ! Je vous adore. :3 Et je remercie aussi, et toujours, tous mes chers lecteurs qui continuent à me lire !_

_(Les personnage et l'univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_PS : Et je m'excuse d'avance si je traumatise encore certains d'entre vous. :P_

* * *

**Septième chapitre ― Amour et confusion**

Remus se dégoûtait. Il s'était réveillé au même endroit où Bellatrix l'avait laissé, sur le dos, nu comme un ver, avec la lèvre inférieure saignante et des égratignures plus ou moins profondes partout dans son dos, son torse, ses épaules... Il ne savait pas combien de temps avaient duré leurs ébats bestiaux ― sa mémoire comportait quelques lacunes ― ni combien d'heures il avait passées à dormir ensuite au pied de l'arbre, comme un gros porc rassasié. Mais à en juger par le soleil bas dans le ciel, il devait être l'heure de dîner. Cependant, Remus n'avait pas faim. Il éprouvait plutôt une abominable honte qui lui donnait envie de courir se terrer quelque part et de s'y laisser mourir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se retenir ?

― Tu as fait un bon somme, Ralf ?

La voix narquoise de Bellatrix le fit sursauter. Aussitôt, il se saisit de son pantalon qui était resté proche de lui et s'en couvrit précipitamment. Debout de l'autre côté du feu de camp, les cheveux humides, les yeux dépourvus de son maquillage coutumier, Bellatrix l'observait avec amusement. Elle était vêtue de la chemise à moitié déchirée de Remus, qui lui descendait à mi-cuisse ; sa robe et ses jupons noirs qu'elle venait apparemment de laver étaient suspendus sur un câble rattaché d'un tronc à l'autre, de façon à obtenir une corde à linge.

― Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi pudique, ricana-t-elle. Je t'ai regardé dormir durant tout le temps de ta sieste. Enfin, en partie. Je suis allée prendre un bain...

Remus fut incapable de dire un mot. En silence, il revêtit son pantalon rapidement, indifférent à l'habituelle douleur de sa jambe, enfila ses bas malodorants et ses souliers dépourvus de lacets, puis se leva debout à l'aide de la branche solide qui n'était pas restée bien loin non plus. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : mettre suffisamment de distances entre Bellatrix et lui, afin de ne plus avoir à tolérer sa présence. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Il ne voulait plus être confronté à ses affreuses et irrépressibles pulsions animales...

― Où vas-tu ? demanda Bellatrix alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la rive en clopinant.

― Je vais faire un tour, répondit froidement Remus, sans la regarder.

Il y eut alors des bruits de pas empressés derrière lui.

― Je viens avec toi, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

― Non !

― Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

― Parce que j'ai envie d'être seul, répliqua Remus.

Bellatrix s'arrêta.

― Tu regrettes, c'est ça ?

Remus s'immobilisa à son tour et se retourna. Bellatrix se tenait à un mètre de lui, le visage impassible sous sa tignasse humide.

― Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir réussi à réprimer tes désirs pour moi, envers une femme immonde, et d'en avoir tiré du plaisir en plus ? Et tu te sens abject ?

― Oui, avoua Remus d'une voix tremblante. Oui, je me sens abject. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec de supposés désirs. Je vous hais ! Depuis le début, je n'éprouve rien d'autre envers vous que de la hargne !

Bellatrix pouffa d'un rire exaspéré.

― Menteur ! lança-t-elle.

― C'est la vérité !

― Non, ce ne l'est pas ! s'écria Bellatrix avec colère. À te voir comment tu m'embrassais tout à l'heure, comment tu me serrais contre toi de façon avide... Ne t'avise pas de me mentir après le moment intense qu'on a partagé tous les deux...

― JE N'ÉTAIS PAS MOI-MÊME ! hurla Remus.

― AH NON, ALORS, QUI ÉTAIS-TU ? TON FRÈRE JUMEAU ?

La respiration précipitée, Remus se remit à claudiquer en direction de la rive. Une fureur dévastatrice, comme la lave d'un volcan, jaillissait en lui. Il avait des envies de se noyer. Il ne pouvait plus se supporter, ne pouvait plus endurer d'être lui-même : un loup-garou, un monstre, une bête qui pouvait à tout moment se livrer à ses plus bas et vils instincts sans aucune retenue.

― Tu essaies de fuir, hein ? poursuivit Bellatrix qui continuait de le talonner en écartant furieusement les sous-bois sur son passage. Mais tu ne peux pas fuir ! Tu ne peux pas fuir tes sentiments ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça fait si tu as envie de me sauter de temps en temps ? Il n'y a rien de mal à se faire plaisir...

― LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

― Mais de quoi est-ce que tu as peur, Ralf ?

― ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !

― Tu as simplement peur des jugements des autres, c'est ça ?

― JE VOUS AI DEMANDÉ DE ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE ! hurla Remus en se retournant si brutalement qu'il faillit glisser en bas de son bâton.

Bellatrix se tut et tous deux s'observèrent par-dessus une branche basse qui les séparait.

― Non, en fait, c'est plus que ça, dit soudain Bellatrix dans un murmure. Qui est Tonks ?

Remus eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

― Comment... savez-vous... ?

― Tu as dit son nom dans ton sommeil, expliqua Bellatrix. C'est elle, hein ? C'est à cause d'elle ?

Tout à coup, le doux visage de Tonks se matérialisa dans les pensées de Remus et celui-ci éprouva alors une brusque envie de pleurer.

― Ça y est, maintenant, je comprends tout, dit Bellatrix en grimaçant, comme si ce qu'elle avait découvert lui donnait la nausée. C'est le sentiment de l'avoir trompée qui te met dans cet état. Tu es amoureux d'elle.

― N-non, balbutia Remus, au dépourvu.

― Arrête. Ça se voit que tu l'aimes. Je le sais.

Et elle avait raison. Effectivement, il était amoureux de la jeune Tonks. Il s'en rendait compte, maintenant, qu'elle représentait bien plus qu'une simple amie pour lui. Mais Remus continuait de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

― Non...

― Est-ce que c'est réciproque ?

Un sanglot s'étouffa dans le fond de sa gorge et il se détourna aussitôt. Non, ce n'était pas réciproque, pensa-t-il avec peine profonde. Et cela ne le serait jamais. Qui voudrait vivre avec un loup-garou ? Il était totalement indigne d'elle. De toute façon, il lui était défendu d'espérer que Tonks partage les mêmes sentiments que lui. Sa condition de monstre pouvait se transmettre en elle et... et il refusait d'imaginer la terreur qui pouvait s'ensuivre...

― D'accord, ce n'est pas réciproque, devina Bellatrix d'un ton qui lui trahissait une sorte de satisfaction égoïste. Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Elle n'est pas ta petite amie. Tu n'es pas son petit ami. Et donc, tu es libre de coucher avec qui tu veux.

Remus la fusilla d'un regard noir.

― Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! affirma-t-elle en se remettant à poursuivre Remus qui s'était remis en mouvement d'un pas furieux. Ou alors tu te faisais vierge pour elle ? Je ne crois pas. Toutes les cicatrices qui recouvrent ton corps prouvent que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu baisais férocement une femme... _Aaargh !_

Remus venait de se retourner vivement, son bâton levé, se retenant tout juste de la frapper. Sous le coup de la surprise, Bellatrix s'effondra dans un buisson.

― Ces cicatrices, expliqua Remus d'une voix glaciale, frémissant de rage, ne sont rien d'autre que l'œuvre de mes propres mains !

― Tes propres...

― Oui ! Je me suis _moi-même _mutilé ! Je suis un monstre, voyez-vous, et par conséquent, je n'ai pas toujours la totale maîtrise de mes gestes !

― Ah bon, dit Bellatrix d'un air ironique, s'arrachant du buisson en chancelant. Je croyais que c'était moi, le monstre ?

Remus l'observa un moment en serrant les dents, puis lança d'un ton agressif :

― Eh bien, ça nous fait au moins ça en commun !

Et il se retourna, abaissant son bâton, les yeux fixés sur la rive qu'il ne voyait plus vraiment, aveuglé par la fureur qui continuait de palpiter dans ses veines comme un venin.

― Parfait ! s'écria Bellatrix dans son dos. Je suis ravie d'apprendre qu'on a ce point en commun ! C'est sympa de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui aime autant la torture et le sang que soi !

― Je n'aime pas la torture et le sang ! s'insurgea Remus.

― Ah non ? Pourtant, tu aimes mordre.

― Je n'aime pas mordre non pl...

Remus fit volte-face et regarda Bellatrix d'un air soudain inquiet.

― Je ne vous ai pas mordu, j'espère ?

Bellatrix éclata de son rire rauque. D'un mouvement gracieux, elle fit glisser légèrement la chemise de Remus sur ses épaules, de sorte qu'on puisse apercevoir les quelques plaies sanguinolentes qu'elle arborait autour de son cou.

Remus eut un haut-le-cœur. Effondré, il poussa un juron.

― Ne t'en fais pas, Ralf, dit Bellatrix avec un sourire en coin. Je te rassure tout de suite : j'ai adoréque tu me... _dévores_ ― elle appuya sur le mot en faisant rouler le « r » sensuellement ― comme tu l'as fait. La douleur était tout simplement délicieuse, exquise. Tu le refais quand tu veux.

― Non... vous ne comprenez pas...

― Dis-moi « tu » !

― Bellatrix, vous... tu...

Remus soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

― Écoute, je... je suis un loup-garou, déclara-t-il alors, de but en blanc. Voilà ! Je l'avoue ! Tu sais tout ! Je suis un loup-garou ! C'est pour ça que je... que j'ai perdu contrôle, tout à l'heure. Avec la fatigue, le manque de viande rouge, les nombreux sortilèges Doloris que tu m'as jetés, les... les émotions fortes... Enfin, le loup en moi a pris le dessus pour un instant et... voilà !

Il y eut un silence ponctué du calme bruit des feuilles des arbres, balancées par la brise. Le sourire de Bellatrix s'était estompé. Remus s'attendit à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler contre lui, furieuse, et qu'elle lui lance un de ses cruels sortilèges afin de le punir de lui avoir caché cette information. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu, curieusement, elle pencha la tête légèrement de côté, ses yeux brillèrent d'une avidité étrange, puis elle demanda :

― Combien de gens as-tu tués ?

Remus eut une exclamation d'incrédulité.

― Je viens de vous dire que je suis un loup-garou et vous, vous ne pensez qu'au nombre de gens que je pourrais avoir tués ! Ça ne vous inquiète pas de savoir qu'un loup-garou vous ait mordue ?

Bellatrix haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

― Qu'importe ? Tu n'étais pas métamorphosé.

― Il y aura sans doute une forme de contamination.

― Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle, toujours sans manifester une once de crainte.

― Je ne sais pas. Quelques caractéristiques du loup, je présume.

Bellatrix sourit.

― Tu veux dire qu'il se peut que j'aie envie de baiser comme une bête plus souvent ? plaisanta-t-elle.

― Ce n'est pas drôle ! gronda Remus.

Mais Bellatrix éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

― Je suis sérieux ! s'exclama Remus. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas être consciente de la gravité de la situation ? _Vous vous êtes fait mordre par un loup-garou, bon sang !_

― Palpitant !

Remus poussa un grognement exaspéré et s'en retourna pour une énième fois.

― Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? demanda soudain Bellatrix.

― Quoi ça ? dit Remus sans s'arrêter.

― Tonks, précisa-t-elle. Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu es un loup-garou ?

― Oui.

― Et comment a-t-elle réagi ?

― Elle le savait déjà avant de me rencontrer.

― Et ça la laisse indifférente ?

― Je ne sais pas, répondit Remus avec amertume. On ne s'en est jamais vraiment parlé. De toute façon, elle doit savoir autant que moi que ma condition de loup-garou est dangereuse pour elle. Alors même si un jour, elle... elle vient à... _Oh et puis laissez-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec vous ! _lança-t-il avec fureur.

― D'accord, je comprends, dit Bellatrix dans son dos, qui ne semblait nullement éprouver de compassion pour lui ― ou bien elle en éprouvait, mais cela ne paraissait pas. Même si c'était réciproque, tu ne te permettrais pas de t'engager dans une relation avec elle, par peur de lui refiler ta maladie de poils. Dans ce cas, oublie-la ! conclut-elle sur un ton d'évidence. Oublie-la et retourne-toi plutôt vers une femme qui ne craint pas les loups et qui adore se faire mordre. Une femme qui s'en balancerait de se faire contaminer, qui adore le sexe bestial et qui t'accepterait comme tu es, quoi !

Interdit, Remus s'arrêta près de la rive et regarda d'un regard hagard les vagues s'échouer contre les roches. Qu'est-ce que Bellatrix essayait d'insinuer là ?

― Hé, Ralf ! Tu m'entends ? continua-t-elle. Oublie-la, je te dis ! Tu mérites mieux qu'elle...

Puis le bruit de ses pas irrités, s'éloignant au loin, signala qu'elle était retournée au camp.

Remus passa de longues heures assis sur le bord de la rive, pensif, partagé entre la colère et la confusion, à tenter d'élucider les troubles émotionnels insaisissables que Bellatrix venait de lui susciter en plus de ceux qu'il éprouvait déjà. Venait-elle de lui avouer qu'elle... l'aimait ?

— o0O0o —

― Il est tard... Et tu n'as toujours pas mangé...

Comme le ciel s'était empourpré à l'approche du crépuscule et que Remus ne revenait toujours pas au camp, Bellatrix était venue le retrouver au bord de l'eau. Celui-ci ne broncha pas d'une once lorsqu'elle l'eut interpellé dans son dos.

― Ralf, tu viens ? reprit Bellatrix, agacée. Il va faire noir dans peu de temps et ça va être difficile de retourner à l'abri. Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la nuit ?

Le silence agrémenté du son des vagues lui répondit.

― Ralf ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

― Je vais dormir ici, répondit enfin Remus. À la belle étoile.

― Quoi ?

― Ne m'attendez pas au camp.

― Mais Ralf !

Bellatrix poussa un bruyant soupir.

― Ralf, il fait froid quand tu n'es pas auprès de moi la nuit et... et il fait encore plus froid ici, non ? Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là ? En plus, tu n'as pas de chemise ! Tu vas tomber malade !

― Je suis déjà malade, répliqua Remus d'une voix morne. De toute façon, la chaleur que dégage le loup en moi saura me réchauffer ― c'est bien le seul avantage d'être un loup-garou, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

― Oui, mais, et moi... ?

Remus ne répondit pas. Debout à côté de lui, Bellatrix sembla hésiter un moment, puis elle dit en reprenant son ton dur et supérieur :

― Ralf, ça suffit, revient au camp, immédiatement !

Mais Remus ne bougea toujours pas.

― Ralf, j'ai dit : _reviens au camp, tout de suite_ ! Parce que sinon...

― Sinon je risque de subir votre sortilège Doloris ? suggéra-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Après un moment, Bellatrix expira avec agacement et s'installa sur la roche près de Remus. Celui-ci remarqua qu'elle avait remis sa robe noire, mais qu'elle avait gardé la chemise déchirée par-dessus son corset. Après avoir repoussé ses cheveux en arrière et posé ses poings sur ses cuisses, elle lança avec énervement :

― D'accord ! Tu veux qu'on parle encore de ta Tonks ?

― Pourquoi avez-vous cessé de me torturer avec vos sortilèges ? demanda Remus.

― Parce que ta jambe est sur le point de guérir, répondit sèchement Bellatrix, je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Tu ne raffoles pas de l'idée de l'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu continueras de l'aimer même en sachant qu'elle se fiche et se fichera éternellement de toi ? Pourquoi la laisses-tu te donner cette mine de chien battu, hein ? Ou plutôt, de _loup _battu, se reprit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

― Très drôle, répliqua Remus, renfrogné.

― Cette idiote n'est pas digne de toi ! Tu mérites mieux qu'elle !

Remus tourna les yeux vers le soleil qui se couchait et contempla longuement la mince ligne orangée à l'horizon. Enfin, il murmura :

― Êtes-vous en train d'essayer de me convaincre que vous, Bellatrix Lestrange, valez mieux pour moi que Tonks ?

Bellatrix ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux sur un pan de sa robe qu'elle se mit à tortiller.

― Dites-moi que je me trompe, reprit Remus avec lenteur. Vous éprouvez des... sentiments pour moi, non ?

Bellatrix haussa les épaules, le visage fermé. Cependant, Remus aurait juré qu'elle avait rougi à la lueur du crépuscule.

― Bellatrix, ne me dites pas que vous êtes tombée amoureuse de moi parce que je ne le croirai pas !

― Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? répliqua Bellatrix en relevant la tête avec défi. Parce que je suis une femme immonde qui ne sait pas aimer ? Parce que je suis un monstre, c'est ça ?

― Parce que vous êtes très attachée aux valeurs de la pureté du sang ! répondit Remus. Bellatrix Lestrange n'aurait jamais ressenti de la sympathie à l'égard d'un hybride tel que moi, encore moins de l'amour !

― La pureté du sang ! répéta-t-elle en s'exclamant d'un rire sarcastique. N'importe quoi ! C'est quoi ces idioties, encore ?

― Ces idioties, expliqua Remus avec vigueur, sont la raison pour laquelle vous voudriez me tuer dès que vous recouvrerez la mémoire ! _Vous me haïssez, Bellatrix, bon sang !_

― _Je ne te hais pas ! _s'écria-t-elle brusquement.

Remus se tut. Il regarda Bellatrix sans plus savoir quoi dire sur le moment. Elle était désorientée, pensa-t-il. Elle croyait l'aimer alors que c'était le loup à l'intérieur de lui qui lui avait donné le coup de foudre. Elle aimait les bêtes sanguinaires.

Les bêtes sanguinaires...

Remus baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, étroitement serrées. Était-ce ce qu'il était vraiment ? Une bête sanguinaire ? Il se rappela les marques sanglantes qu'il avait laissées sur Bellatrix après lui avoir fait l'amour sauvagement. Ferait-il la même chose avec Tonks si cette dernière et lui se rendaient jusque là ?

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Bellatrix avait raison. Il devait l'oublier...

Une main apaisante caressa alors la peau nue de son dos. Puis il sentit un souffle chaud réchauffer sa joue tandis que des doigts froids vinrent effleurer son menton, ses lèvres. Remus ferma les yeux et entendit Bellatrix lui susurrer près de l'oreille :

― Je me fiche de ton sang, Ralf. Monstre ou pas, loup-garou ou non, je ne te hais pas... Au contraire, de découvrir ces caractéristiques _immondes _(elle accentua le mot avec ironie) chez toi me donne encore plus envie de ta personne...

Une vague de chaleur l'enroba de l'intérieur lorsqu'elle lui mordilla le lobe. Une fois encore, il sentit le loup en lui ouvrir l'œil. Remus avait entouré inconsciemment la taille de Bellatrix d'une main et se faisait déjà violence pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Cette fois-ci, il voulait être assez fort pour rester lui-même.

Doucement, il repoussa Bellatrix et la regarda dans les yeux. Un rayon de lune se reflétait dans ses grands yeux foncés. Ses longs cheveux voltigeaient légèrement au vent. Elle n'avait plus rien de sadique dans l'expression de son visage et, durant un moment ― peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle n'avait plus son maquillage ? ―, Remus ne parvint plus à reconnaître Bellatrix Lestrange. À présent, elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à une simple femme, inoffensive, vulnérable, angélique... et belle... comme la fois où il l'avait contemplée dans son sommeil en l'espace de quelques instants.

― Embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Le cœur battant, Remus esquissa un hochement de tête. Il continua de l'observer en silence, puis il murmura :

― Non... Je ne peux pas le croire... Vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer...

― Dis-moi « tu »...

― Tu... tu ne peux pas m'aimer, Bellatrix, répéta-t-il. Nous sommes ennemis. Tu as fait des choses horribles dans le passé et... et d'ordinaire, tu me détestes, tu aspires à me tuer, moi et tous... tous les autres qui s'opposent à... qui s'opposent...

Mais Bellatrix l'interrompit en pressant ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes. Remus, instinctivement, répondit immédiatement à son baiser et tous deux s'embrassèrent passionnément sur la roche.

Bellatrix ne fut pas aussi féroce qu'il s'en était attendu. Elle était même anormalement tendre. Peut-être essayait-elle de prouver par ses gestes qu'elle l'aimait vraiment ?

Elle l'aimait... C'était ridicule... En si peu de jours, Bellatrix Lestrange était tombée amoureuse de lui... Sa condition de loup-garou la laissait indifférente... Elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était... Elle avait envie de lui... Elle était à lui...

Elle était à lui alors que Tonks...

― Ne pense plus à elle, Ralf, chuchota Bellatrix en couvrant son cou de baisers mordants, ses mains caressant langoureusement sa taille. Ne pense plus à elle et laisse-toi aller... Fais-toi plaisir... Cesse d'être aussi coincé... Laisse sortir ce délectable loup en toi...

... alors que Tonks ne serait jamais à lui...

Ce fut donc sur cette dernière pensée douloureuse qu'il étendit Bellatrix sur le sol, derrière la roche, et qu'il se coucha sur elle en continuant de l'embrasser fébrilement, dans le noir de la nuit.

— o0O0o —

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil plombaient chaudement les deux corps nus, enlacés près de la rive. Remus écoutait le chant de la mer se mêler aux joyeux gazouillis des oiseaux alors qu'il caressait distraitement les cheveux de Bellatrix. Celle-ci effleurait doucement son torse. Malgré les évènements de la veille, Remus se sentait bien, et cela le rendait en même temps mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-il éprouver un sentiment de bien-être dans les bras d'une redoutable Mangemort ?

― Tu es resté toi-même, hier soir, murmura Bellatrix en continuant de lui caresser la poitrine du bout des doigts. Il n'y a pas eu une seule trace de loup-garou dans tes gestes. Tu ne m'as même pas mordu. Cette fois-ci, tu n'étais qu'un homme...

― Tu as l'air déçue, observa Remus.

― Non. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on fasse l'amour, c'est tout.

Le mot « amour », prononcé ainsi de la bouche de Bellatrix Lestrange, le fit tiquer. C'était incongru ; invraisemblable. Bellatrix Lestrange ne faisait pas l'amour.

― Nous ne venons pas plutôt de _baiser _? suggéra-t-il machinalement.

Bellatrix émit un petit rire.

― C'est ce que j'ai cru que nous allions faire, admit-elle. Mais au lieu de ça, nous avons fait l'amour.

Elle se redressa et le regarda alors dans les yeux. Remus remarqua dans l'expression de son visage, à demi caché derrière les épaisses mèches de sa chevelure, une sorte de bonheur triomphant.

― Que tu sois resté toi-même durant cette seconde fois, Remus, signifie beaucoup pour moi, confia-t-elle.

L'estomac de Remus se contracta. Il voulut se justifier précipitamment, mais ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Bellatrix sourit devant son mutisme.

― Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle se leva allégrement, ramassa ses vêtements au passage et retourna au camp.

Remus resta longuement étendu sur le dos, immobile, sidéré. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'elle employait volontairement son véritable prénom.

— o0O0o —

― Bellatrix ? dit timidement Remus lorsqu'il revint au camp après s'être rhabillé.

Sa jambe lui était beaucoup moins douloureuse que la veille. Il était temps de tenter un nouvel essai pour transplaner. Cependant, il ne savait plus quoi faire de Bellatrix. Son cœur le pinçait étrangement quand il s'imaginait la renvoyer à Azkaban. Une partie de lui ne voulait plus le faire.

Appuyé sur son bâton, Remus clopina vers le feu sur lequel rôtissait la carcasse d'un gros oiseau. Bellatrix, assise sur la roche, une manche retroussée jusqu'au coude, était en train d'examiner la Marque des Ténèbres gravée sur son avant-bras. Lorsqu'elle entendit Remus, elle abaissa précipitamment sa manche et se leva d'un bond, étalant un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

― Salut ! lança-t-elle.

― Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Remus, suspicieux.

― Oui, pourquoi ?

― Ta marque, dit-il en désignant son bras. Elle te fait mal ?

― Me faire mal ? s'étonna Bellatrix. Mais pourquoi un tatouage me ferait mal ?

― Pour rien, répondit aussitôt Remus. Je vois que tu fais cuire un gros oiseau, remarqua-t-il pour essayer de changer de sujet.

― C'est de la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea sombrement Bellatrix. Je dois en être pleine. C'est pour ça que tu me craignais.

― Je te crains encore, rectifia Remus. Dès que tu recouvreras la mémoire...

― ... je ne te tuerai pas ! acheva-t-elle d'un ton abrupt.

Tous deux s'observèrent par-dessus le feu durant quelques secondes, puis Remus prit une profonde expiration.

― Bellatrix..., commença-t-il avec gravité.

Mais elle l'interrompit de nouveau :

― Lorsque je retrouverai la mémoire, ce n'est pas comme si j'oublierai du même coup tout ce qui s'est passé sur cette île !

― En effet, approuva calmement Remus, et c'est justement ça qui te rend encore plus redoutable, Bellatrix : tu n'oublieras pas ce que tu as fait sur cette île avec moi. Juste le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble à deux reprises suffira à te faire faire une crise d'indignation.

― Mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront pas du jour au lendemain !

Remus fut sur le point de répliquer, mais il referma la bouche d'emblée. Les sourcils froncés, il la dévisagea longuement, puis...

― Tu m'aimes vraiment ? demanda-t-il, toujours incrédule.

― Tu crois encore que je suis un monstre immonde, incapable d'aimer ? relança Bellatrix d'un ton acide.

― Je... non... enfin..., balbutia Remus. J'ai seulement de la difficulté à croire que...

― Comment va ta jambe, aujourd'hui ? coupa-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir sur la roche. Tu es en état de transplaner, maintenant ?

― Heu...

Remus déglutit. Il avait espéré éviter d'aborder ce sujet trop tôt. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lui convenait de faire avec elle.

― Approche, dit-elle sur ce même ton d'ordre qu'elle employait souvent.

Remus hésita, puis il s'avança lentement vers elle, son bâton retournant les feuilles mortes dans son sillage. Mais il s'arrêta subitement. En contournant le feu de camp, il venait d'apercevoir un amas de plumes mordorées au pied de la roche. Remus regarda à nouveau l'oiseau qui rôtissait au-dessus des flammes.

― C'est un hibou ? interrogea-t-il d'un air surpris.

Des plaques rouges apparurent alors sur le visage de Bellatrix qui haussa les épaules d'un air égal. Remus sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier.

― Tu as tué un hibou ? reprit-il, la voix étouffée. Un hibou était venu à notre rescousse et toi, tu l'as tué ?

― Et alors ? répliqua Bellatrix qui s'efforçait de tenir un ton détaché. C'est un oiseau comme un autre, non ? Et puis j'avais faim... Viens, approche, j'ai dit...

― _On ne tue pas les hiboux !_ s'exclama Remus.

― Du calme ! s'écria Bellatrix. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute ; j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je ne savais pas que c'était interdit de tuer les hiboux.

Mais Remis décelait dans ses gestes évasifs qu'elle le savait pertinemment. À présent, elle faisait mine de s'intéresser à la saleté qui était coincée sous ses longs ongles, au grand agacement de Remus.

― Tu as gardé la lettre, au moins ? demanda-t-il.

― La lettre... ? fit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Mais quelle lettre ?

― NE FAIS PAS L'INNOCENTE !

― JE L'AI BRÛLÉE ! hurla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Elle n'existe plus ! Brûlée ! Calcinée !

Remus la regarda sans rien comprendre.

― C'était cette femme, expliqua-t-elle enfin, à contrecœur, amère. Tonks. Elle se demandait où tu étais et te demandait de lui répondre le plus tôt possible. Elle s'inquiète, elle et ton ami... Sirius, qu'il s'appelle. Un certain Rod... non, Rogue... a trouvé ta baguette près de chez lui et ils ont peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave...

― Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé leur répondre ?

― Parce que je ne voulais pas, dit-elle, laconique, en ramassant une plume sur le sol pour occuper ses doigts agités de tremblements.

― Mais pourquoi ? répéta Remus, déconcerté.

Bellatrix mâchouillait sa langue en fuyant son regard.

― Nos plans étaient de transplaner ensemble, répondit-elle après un moment. Pas de leur envoyer une lettre pour qu'on vienne nous chercher.

― Mais...

― _Je ne suis pas stupide !_ s'écria-t-elle brusquement. Je sais bien que je me ferai tuer ou emprisonner par les tiens si c'est ce qui se passait. Je suis l'une de vos ennemis, tu n'as pas arrêté de me le répéter. Ta jambe est sur le point de guérir. Nous partirons ensemble, comme prévu, le moment venu.

― D'accord, je comprends, dit Remus.

Et le même sentiment désagréable qu'il éprouvait à la question de savoir ce qu'il devait faire d'elle revint lui serrer l'estomac.

― N'empêche, reprit-il. Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser leur dire que j'allais bien.

― Je ne voulais pas que tu répondes à cette stupide Tonks, répliqua Bellatrix d'un ton hargneux. Je la déteste.

― Quoi ?

― Je la déteste, répéta-t-elle en tortillant convulsivement la plume entre ses mains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'étrange certitude que j'ai toujours exécré cette fille. J'ai comme des envies d'écraser son ignoble tête sous mes poings et de lui faire subir le sortilège Doloris jusqu'à ce que ses entrailles éclatent en...

― Arrête ! dit Remus, choqué.

― Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai détruit sa lettre... son écriture maladroite... sa signature de petite fille rebelle... Je suis sûre que cette femme est malsaine ! affirma Bellatrix, animée par une animosité terrifiante. Je le sens. J'ai même l'impression que son horrible visage rond me revient à l'esprit, là... Je vois du rose...

Elle frissonna en grimaçant.

― Et le rose m'horripile... Je préfère le rouge... le rouge _sang_...

Un grand silence inconfortable s'abattit autour du feu de camp. On n'entendit plus que la respiration bruyante de Bellatrix qui continuait à torde la plume, la déchirant entre ses ongles, et le crépitement des flammes qui étaient en train de consumer la carcasse du hibou. Remus s'était figé sur place. Dans sa tête, ses pensées interrogatives trouvaient maintenant leurs réponses. Il ne doutait plus. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi il avait douté. Bellatrix Lestrange _devait _retourner à Azkaban.

* * *

_Comme toujours, merci d'avoir lu ! :3_

_ Maintenant, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! Et je vais encore essayer de publier rapidement le prochain chapitre. Juste pour vous ! ^^ Gros bisous !_


	8. Bellatrix Lestrange

_Bonjour ! ^^'_

_Je sais, je n'ai pas réussi à publier avant... C'est même un miracle que je sois parvenue à trouver un temps pour le faire... Je suis encore très débordée dans mes projets de Noël. Désolée ! ^^'_

_De toute façon, cette fic se termine. :D Il ne reste qu'un tout petit chapitre de conclusion après celui-ci et, une fois encore, je vais tenter de le poster le plus rapidement possible, mais il se peut que ça doive attendre après Noël... :S En attendant, les commentaires sont toujours très appréciés. Je saute haut de joie chaque fois que j'en reçois ! ^^ Même si c'est pour pester contre Bellatrix ou Remus. XP Merci beaucoup à vous : **Alienor-fantastic, Euphie31, Bouyachaka** et **Claire-de-plume**. Je vous adore ! ^^_

_Je remercie également **L0uisalem** pour avoir ajouté cette fic dans ses favoris ! ^^_

_Et naturellement, je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent toujours ! :)_

_(Ce monde magique et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)_

_Prêts pour la grande finale de l'histoire ? :D Oh, je sens qu'on va me détester... Bon, je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer, mais... heu... oui, bon... Je vous souhaite... heu... une bonne lecture..._

_*part se cacher*_

* * *

**Huitième chapitre ― Bellatrix Lestrange**

— Ralf, où vas-tu ?

— Ah bon, tu ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom ? releva Remus avec sarcasme.

― C'est l'habitude, se justifia-t-elle sèchement.

Bellatrix le suivait alors qu'il s'éloignait du camp à grandes enjambées. Il voulait trouver le moyen de transplaner en secret sans qu'elle s'accroche à lui. Il avait l'idée d'atterrir au quartier général de l'Ordre. Ainsi, il en avertirait les membres et Bellatrix serait alors capturée et remise à sa place dans sa geôle.

― Je m'en vais faire un tour, mentit-il maladroitement.

― Là ? s'étonna Bellatrix. Maintenant ? Encore ?

― Pourquoi pas ?

― Mais on n'a même pas encore parlé de l'état de ta jambe...

― On en reparlera plus tard, lança Remus sans s'arrêter.

Mais Bellatrix l'empoigna par le bras et le força à s'immobiliser. Déstabilisé, Remus manqua de tomber en bas de son bâton, mais il parvint de justesse à s'accrocher à une branche basse.

― C'est parce que j'ai dit du mal de ta _chère _Tonks, c'est ça ? interrogea Bellatrix avec mépris. Tu m'en veux d'avoir dit que j'avais envie de la torturer ? Saches que je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je suis profondément désolée !

Néanmoins, rien dans son expression ne laissait croire qu'elle éprouvait vraiment du remords.

― Ça n'a rien à voir, marmonna Remus en retirant distraitement une écharde qui s'était plantée dans son doigt.

― Oui, c'est ça, tout à fait ! ricana Bellatrix avec ironie. Tu l'aimes encore, hein ?

Remus la regarda d'un air sinistre en balayant une feuille morte sur sa chemise.

― Tonks est mon amie, répondit-il.

― C'est ça !

― _Elle est mon amie !_ répéta-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Tous deux échangèrent un regard venimeux, puis Remus lança :

― Tu es jalouse ?

Le teint de Bellatrix vira au rouge brique.

― Cette femme n'a rien à t'apporter de bien, affirma-t-elle avec agressivité. C'est pour ça que je t'ai conseillé de l'oublier. Elle est malsaine.

― Elle n'est pas malsaine !

― Si, elle l'est, crois-moi, je le sens !

― Évidemment ! s'exclama Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est parce que vous êtes toutes les deux ennemies. C'est normal que tu ressentes de la haine envers elle. Elle fait partie de ton camp adverse : le mien !

Et il fit volte-face afin de poursuivre son chemin. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que Bellatrix l'arrêta de nouveau en le forçant à lui refaire face.

― Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, Ralf ? demanda-t-elle d'un air menaçant, le nez à quelques centimètres du sien. Si ta jambe te faisait encore mal, tu ne marcherais pas dessus avec autant d'aisance. J'espère que tu ne prévois pas transplaner vers _elle _et ainsi me laisser seule derrière ?

Les entrailles de Remus se contractèrent.

― Dis-moi que tu n'as pas cette idée-là dans la tête, Ralf, continua Bellatrix, serrant si fort le bras de Remus que celui-ci ne sentait déjà plus ses doigts. Tu n'oserais pas faire ça, hein ? Tu n'oserais pas ?

― Non, pas du tout, répondit-il sans ciller.

Cependant, Bellatrix vrilla son regard du sien en pinçant les lèvres. Elle savait qu'il mentait. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à étinceler dangereusement.

― Espèce de... sale... SALOPARD ! hurla-t-elle.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prit une violente gifle au visage.

― JE CROYAIS QUE TU AVAIS PLUS DE CONSIDÉRATION POUR MOI QUE ÇA ! NATURELLEMENT, C'EST _ELLE _QUE TU AIMES TOUJOURS PLUS QUE _MOI_ !

D'un geste tremblant, elle plongea la main sous ses robes pour en retirer sa baguette qu'elle pointa droit sur lui. Remus recula de plusieurs pas vacillants.

― Bellatrix, non !

― ET MOI QUI ME SUIS ÉPRISE DE TOI COMME UNE PARFAITE IMBÉCILE !

― J'ai... je n'avais pas l'intention de...

― ENDOLORIS !

― AAAAAARGH !

Remus fut projeté par terre, entre les racines d'un arbre, et se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Tous ses os étaient en ébullition, sa tête sur le point d'éclater.

― J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI ! beuglait Bellatrix au-dessus de lui. J'AVAIS CONFIANCE !

Pour un instant, Remus ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Ses yeux, comme devenus fous, ne cessaient de rouler dans leur orbite. La douleur était intense, déchirante, dévorante...

Enfin, Bellatrix leva sa baguette et la torture s'interrompit. Remus resta étendu sur le sol, agité de tremblements, les poumons en feu.

― Vous êtes... tellement... cruelle... Bellatrix..., haleta-t-il d'une voix faible.

― Non, c'est toi, le monstre ! répliqua-t-elle, le visage écarlate. Comment as-tu pu penser à laisser une pauvre femme amnésique toute seule ici ? Sale égoïste, tu n'as pas de cœur !

Remus pouffa alors d'un rire impulsif.

― Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! gronda sèchement Bellatrix.

Et comme Remus continuait à s'esclaffer, elle s'avança et lui infligea un coup de pied dans les côtes. Remus poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'écrier avec colère :

― Voyez qui est-ce qui parle !

Il roula sur lui-même tant bien que mal et se redressa à genoux.

― La _pauvre_ femme qui torture les gens pour le simple plaisir de les voir souffrir. Et c'est elle qui ose me dire que MOI, je n'ai pas de cœur, que je suis... égoïste !

Il la regarda en hochant la tête, puis éclata à nouveau de rire. Un rire froid et exaspéré. Bellatrix crispa les mâchoires et resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette qui pendait au bout de sa main.

― J'avais confiance en toi, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

― Oui, et je me demande bien comment avez-vous pu avoir confiance en quelqu'un que vous avez torturé pendant presque une semaine, lança Remus, cinglant. L'idée ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit que je puisse vouloir me venger ?

― Mais c'est pour ça, justement, que j'ai décidé de me montrer plus aimable envers toi ! s'exclama Bellatrix, la respiration sifflante. Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'avais cessé de te torturer depuis hier ? Quand je t'ai vu essayer de transplaner ce matin-là, j'ai eu peur. J'ai réalisé que tu pouvais à tout moment partir sans moi alors...

― Alors tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, comprit Remus.

Une sensation glacée se répandit en lui et un bruit sourd lui palpita dans les oreilles.

― Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse de moi, dit-il d'une voix vibrante. En vérité, tu essayais de me tromper en me le faisant croire afin que...

― Non ! s'exclama précipitamment Bellatrix. Enfin, si... Au début, oui, je l'avoue... Mais quand on a... quand on a...

― Quand on a baisé comme deux bêtes sanguinaires ? acheva Remus qui sentait à présent la fureur bouillonner au creux de son estomac.

Bellatrix se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Soudain, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

― Remus, je..., dit-elle en tripotant sa baguette entre ses doigts. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec personne d'autre avant et...

Mais Remus l'interrompit en poussant une exclamation de dédain.

― C'est normal ! Vous avez perdu la mémoire !

― J'ai peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais ces choses-là, je les sens ! protesta-t-elle, vexée. Et je ne joue pas un jeu, c'est vrai ! Remus, je...

― Cessez de m'appeler par mon prénom, coupa-t-il en lui jetant un regard polaire. Je préfère Ralf, finalement.

Bellatrix s'empourpra. Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle leva sa baguette, visiblement sur le point de déverser à nouveau toute sa rage sur lui, mais elle l'abaissa aussitôt, comme si elle savait que ça ne servait plus à rien. Elle avait perdu la partie.

Remus la regarda se détourner et s'étrangler en sanglots. Il essaya de ne pas éprouver de remords, mais à son grand dam, il en fut incapable. La voir s'effondrer plus loin, au pied d'un buisson d'épine, pleurant de frustration, les mains dans le visage comme pour tenter d'arrêter le flot de ses larmes, lui tordit le cœur de chagrin. Il se sentait coupable malgré lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester de marbre devant la tristesse d'un maudit Mangemort ?

Toujours en colère, Remus ramassa son bâton et se releva avec peine. Tandis que Bellatrix ne le regardait plus, c'était le moment de filer. Mais au lieu, il resta immobile comme un idiot. On aurait dit que ses membres s'étaient changés en pierre. Il se sentait comme indigne de transplaner maintenant. Longuement, il observa Bellatrix Lestrange se morfondre dans ses émotions au pied du buisson, puis la compassion le submergea sans qu'il parvienne à la réprimer. Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche de façon machinale :

― Je suis désolé, Bellatrix...

Celle-ci, en reniflant, émit un petit rire dédaigneux.

― De toute manière, dit-elle en essuyant ses joues ruisselantes, mes amours n'ont jamais été réciproques... D'abord, lui... ensuite toi...

Remus fronça les sourcils.

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

― Ça fait des années que j'espérais... Je rêvais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise à quel point il était fier de moi et qu'il... qu'il...

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

― Mais il ne m'aimait pas comme je voulais qu'il m'aime ! s'exclama-t-elle, le visage crispé. Il ne m'aimait pas et je savais qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais.

Remus eut l'impression de sentir son cœur sombrer dans le fond de sa poitrine.

― Qui ça ? interrogea-t-il avec appréhension.

― Je ne sais pas, hoqueta-t-elle. Je n'ai fait que ressentir cet amour impossible à l'intérieur de moi... Quand tu m'as dit que j'étais mariée, j'ai cru un moment que c'était lui... Mais ce n'était pas lui... je le sais... C'était un autre...

Elle leva son regard larmoyant vers Remus qui était resté à distance.

― C'était l'homme pour qui je travaillais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en affichant un sourire dolent. C'était lui, non ? Je sais que c'était lui...

Remus ne répondit pas, se tenant toujours immobile.

― Trop absorbé par ses projets, il se fichait complètement de ceux qui l'entouraient... Il ne voyait pas... Il ne se rendait pas compte que je... que j'éprouvais...

Elle s'interrompit en fermant les yeux un instant, puis elle poursuivit :

― Mes sentiments pour lui se sont tous effacés lors de nos moments intenses passés ensemble, Ralf. J'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de ça dans ma vie ; que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Je m'étais sentie vivre, tout à coup. La première fois était jouissive. Et ce ne fut que plus merveilleux la seconde fois... et perturbant en même temps...

Elle éclata soudain d'un rire amer.

― _De la tendresse ! _s'exclama-t-elle au ciel, en faisant sursauter Remus. Mais c'est quoi ça, de la tendresse ?

Puis elle le regarda avec colère, les poings serrés sur sa robe.

― Il n'y a personne qui m'avait donné de la tendresse avant toi, Ralf ! Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Apparemment, on m'a privé de ça depuis mon enfance. Ensuite, on vient me reprocher que je sois cruelle, que je sois une immonde femme !

Elle éclata à nouveau de son rire fou.

― _Mais bien sûr que je le suis !_ vociféra-t-elle. Je n'ai connu que la cruauté et le mal durant toute ma vie ! Comment veux-tu que j'en sois autrement ? Ça doit être parce que je ne suis qu'un monstre que personne ne m'aime !

Et avec véhémence, elle empoigna une branche cassée près d'elle et la lança de toutes ses forces au loin avant de fondre à nouveau en pleurs.

Comme paralysé, Remus ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes, puis il décida enfin de s'approcher d'elle. Lentement, il se déplaça entre les racines, faisant craquer les feuilles mortes et les brindilles sous ses semelles. Bellatrix était maintenant silencieuse. Ses larmes avaient fini par se tarir et elle fixait d'un air sombre une mouche qui marchait, tête en bas, le long d'une épine du buisson. Lorsque Remus s'arrêta près d'elle, sans le regarder, elle murmura :

― Tu peux me tuer avant de partir, Ralf ? J'aimerais mieux ça plutôt que de sécher ici toute seule.

Remus tiqua. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire, mais son instinct lui intima de lui tendre la main.

― Viens, dit-il d'un ton impénétrable.

Bellatrix posa un œil méfiant sur lui. Elle hésita un court instant, puis se releva en évitant de toucher aux doigts de Remus. Une fois l'un en face de l'autre ― lui l'observant fixement alors qu'elle, fuyant son regard ―, il y eut le silence le plus long qui ne s'étaient jamais installé entre eux.

Au bout d'un moment qui semblait s'être éternisé, Bellatrix s'impatienta :

― Bon, il se passe quoi, là ? interrogea-t-elle de sa voix dure et sèche. Tu ne t'en vas pas ? Tu changes d'idée ? Ou bien tu es en train de réfléchir aux moyens de me tuer ? Défonce-moi le crâne à coups de bâton, suggéra-t-elle d'un regard animé de démence. Tu me verras me tordre de douleur à tes pieds et alors...

― Je ne vais pas te tuer, coupa Remus d'un ton calme.

Bellatrix eut une expression confuse. On aurait dit qu'elle était partagée entre la déception et le soulagement.

― Je vais te ramener à L'impasse du Tisseur, poursuivit Remus, le visage toujours impénétrable, bien que dans sa tête, sa conscience fût en train de lui hurler de ne pas perdre la raison. Je t'indiquerai la maison où habite Severus Rogue et tu pourras alors te rendre chez lui. Il pourra t'aider. Il est l'un des tiens.

Bellatrix battit des paupières d'un air surpris.

― Tu... tu es sérieux ? dit-elle. Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? Tu as vraiment changé d'idée ?

Remus respira profondément en fermant les yeux. Évidemment qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Il se laissait guider par ses sentiments. Il était faible, bon sang ! Il s'était laissé toucher par les doléances de Bellatrix. Mais amnésique ou pas, Bellatrix Lestrange restait Bellatrix Lestrange et, par conséquent, il fallait qu'elle retourne à Azkaban. Il le fallait !

Cependant, il répondit :

― Oui, j'ai changé d'idée. Je t'emmène avec moi. Je suis incapable de te laisser ici...

Bellatrix le dévisagea, scrutant un œil à l'autre, comme si elle essayait de percer le mensonge dans l'un d'eux. Lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il disait la vérité, un sourire illumina son visage.

― Je savais que tu avais fini par t'attacher à moi, Remus, dit-elle, à la fois soulagée et radieuse. Je le savais... Tu... tu m'aimes, si ?

Remus avala difficilement sa salive. Jamais il n'avait été aussi effrayé de répondre à une question. Par surcroît, l'image mentale de Tonks était revenue s'imposer dans son esprit, l'empêchant momentanément de réfléchir.

― Je... je ne sais pas..., bredouilla-t-il avec malaise. Enfin... je... peut-être... mais...

Mais Bellatrix l'interrompit d'un baiser fougueux qui lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Fébrile, Remus l'enlaça contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche durant un long moment, puis Bellatrix le repoussa afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

― Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir se revoir ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

Le cœur de Remus se serra, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

― Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il d'une voix crispée. Si tu retournes avec les tiens, tu retrouveras assurément la mémoire et alors tu ne voudras plus me...

Mais une fois encore, Bellatrix le fit taire d'un baiser ardent. Remus s'accrocha à elle, humant l'odeur de sa peau, savourant le goût de ses lèvres... tout en se reprochant d'aimer ça...

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Bellatrix, le regard intense, dit à voix basse :

― Remus, je te promets que je n'oublierai pas les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je te le promets. Nous nous reverrons... tu es à moi...

Puis elle prononça enfin les mots qui finirent par achever Remus :

― Je t'aime...

La déclaration lui fit l'effet d'un violent coup de poing dans le cœur. Bellatrix vint se blottir dans ses bras et il resta raide debout, sans bouger.

Elle l'aimait... Ça y était, elle venait de le lui confirmer... Pour la première fois de sa vie, une femme l'aimait, et aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, c'était Bellatrix Lestrange...

Un étrange vide s'installa alors dans sa tête. Tonks disparaissait peu à peu de son esprit. Il se retrouva bientôt seul avec la femme qu'il berçait dans ses bras ; l'unique femme au monde, hormis sa mère, qui l'aimait malgré sa lycanthropie. Trop d'émotions nébuleuses se heurtaient en lui. Il était si confus qu'il ne prit même pas conscience des mots à peine audibles, qu'il chuchota à l'oreille de Bellatrix :

― Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Une légère pression dans son dos lui signifia qu'il l'avait émue. Remus l'entendit étouffer quelques rires de joie dans son épaule. Elle fut sur le point de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux quand, soudain, elle poussa un cri de douleur.

― Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Remus, alerté.

Bellatrix recula en frottant son avant-bras, les sourcils froncés.

― C'est la marque, répondit-elle. Depuis ce matin, elle n'a pas arrêté de me démanger. Mais cette fois, ça me fait mal...

― Oh non..., souffla Remus.

― Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Remus se gratta anxieusement la nuque tandis que Bellatrix retroussait sa manche pour examiner la Marque des Ténèbres de plus près. Le tatouage était devenu d'un noir de jais sur sa peau blanche.

― Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-elle, un peu effrayée.

― Je... je ne sais pas, avoua Remus. C'est lui qui t'appelle, je présume.

― Qui ça, _lui_ ?

Bellatrix leva un regard effaré vers Remus.

― Tu veux dire que c'est _lui _qui m'appelle depuis ce matin ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

― Ralf, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il va me punir sévèrement pour ne pas avoir répondu immédiatement à son appel ?

― Du calme, tempéra Remus en lui tendant une main apaisante, bien qu'il s'affolât lui-même. Cette marque ne sert qu'à rallier ses partisans. Elle ne peut pas lui dévoiler l'endroit où tu te caches. Si tu veux, je t'emmène chez moi et...

― Ses partisans..., murmura Bellatrix d'un air pensif, comme si elle venait de se rappeler quelque chose.

― Bellatrix, tu n'es pas obligée de retourner auprès de lui, continua Remus qui ne réfléchissait plus du tout. En général, Dumbledore pardonne à ceux qui se repentent de leurs erreurs...

― Dumbledore..., répéta Bellatrix, toujours songeuse.

― Bellatrix...

― _Aïe !_ cria-t-elle en portant de nouveau sa main sur sa marque. Il est en colère, je le sens... Il déteste que ses serviteurs le fassent attendre... Il n'hésite pas à nous frapper d'un sortilège impardonnable pour nous punir lorsqu'on n'obtempère pas... Il est pire que personne...

Les yeux fixés sur son avant-bras, elle caressa délicatement du bout du doigt son tatouage, en passant la pointe de sa langue entre ses lèvres. Soudain, une horrible appréhension assaillit Remus. Il tendit la main vers elle.

― Donne-moi ta baguette, exigea-t-il abruptement, le cœur battant. Vite, donne-la-moi !

― Je me suis toujours dévouée pour lui...

― Donne-moi ta baguette, répéta Remus en esquissant un geste pour s'en emparer.

Mais Bellatrix fit un bond en arrière et le regarda d'une drôle de manière, la tête légèrement penchée de côté. Remus remarqua une terrible lueur de compréhension qui s'illuminait dans son regard. Sa mémoire lui revenait...

― Bellatrix, s'il te plaît..., implora Remus.

― J'étais sa plus fidèle Mangemort...

― Bellatrix !

Remus se rua sur elle et tenta une seconde fois de se saisir de sa baguette. Mais encore, elle le repoussa brutalement.

Puis, les yeux flamboyants, elle lâcha enfin le nom de son maître :

― _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres !_

Remus sentit que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Il avait même l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Les traits du visage de Bellatrix s'étaient durcis, refroidis. Tout l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui quelques minutes plus tôt s'était volatilisé comme dans un coup de vent. Elle ne manifestait plus que du dégoût, une grande et violente répugnance à son égard qui semblait lui donner la nausée.

― Bellatrix..., répéta Remus, la gorge nouée. Non, Bellatrix...

Il la perdait... Il l'avait perdue... Elle n'était plus celle avec qui il avait passé près d'une semaine sur cette île. Comme il l'avait redouté, elle était redevenue l'épouvantable et fanatique Bellatrix Lestrange d'autrefois qui avait torturé les Lestrange ; mais en pire. Ses yeux noirs crachaient des éclairs plus que jamais et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Levant sa baguette dans les airs, elle poussa un effroyable rugissement de fureur qui fit reculer Remus d'un pas trébuchant.

― Bellatrix, non, attends, s'il te plaît ! paniqua-t-il, terrifié, une main levée devant lui pour tenter en vain de l'arrêter. Tu... tu m'as dit que tu ne me tuerais pas... Tu m'as promis que tu n'oublierais pas les sentiments que tu éprouvais pour moi...

Mais il ne fit qu'empirer son état de démence folle. Aucune pitié ne transparaissait dans l'horrible expression de son visage défiguré par la rage et l'aversion profonde alors qu'elle hurlait à nouveau, les dents découvertes, son cri suraigu se répercutant en écho dans toute la forêt. Elle leva un peu plus sa baguette au-dessus de son épaisse chevelure hérissée et, de sa voix la plus glaciale et incisive, elle cracha alors la formule mortelle :

― _Avada Kedavra !_

* * *

_Heu... alors... ?_

D'accord, je retourne me cacher...

Merci quand même d'avoir lu. ^^'


	9. Déchiré

_Joyeux Noël ! (en retard, mais bon...)_

_ J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes. :) Pour ma part, j'ai terminé dans les délais mon projet d'animation alors je suis super contente ! Du coup, je me replonge à nouveau dans l'écriture ! :D _

_ Juste comme ça, pour les intéressés, ma prochaine petite fic s'intitulera ''Sexumtentia'' et ce sera Rogue, le personnage principal (pas très original, je sais, mais c'est le second personnage avec qui je l'ai placé en ''couple'' qui est assez surprenant, je dois avouer... :p Bien que quelques-uns savent déjà de qui il s'agit, je n'en dis pas plus...)_

_ Bref ! Voici enfin la toute finale de ma courte fic sur le pauvre Remus et la sadique Bellatrix. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre saura vous plaire — j'angoisse toujours — et que vous auriez passé un agréable moment avec moi, malgré tout._

_ Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à **Alienor-fantastic, Efahelle, Bouyachaka, Zaraelle** et **Guest** (merci pour ta review) pour avoir commenté le chapitre précédent. Ce fut des commentaires qui m'ont fait très chaud au cœur, encore une fois ! Merci !_

_ Et évidemment, je remercie tous les autres qui m'ont également lu jusqu'à la fin. :)_ _Dont **Euphie31** qui ne tardera pas à le faire bientôt, même si je sais qu'elle nourrit une _véritable passion _pour Bellatrix. :P_

_ (Les personnages et ce monde magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)_

_ Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)_

_ Gros bisous !_

**Neuvième chapitre ― Déchiré**

Remus eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le terrible jet de lumière verte foncer droit sur lui avant de pivoter précipitamment sur sa jambe et de transplaner d'emblée.

Ses pieds heurtèrent un sol dur. Sous le choc, ses genoux fléchirent et il s'effondra à plat ventre sur le plancher poussiéreux du salon de son petit bungalow dans le Yorkshire. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, comme lorsqu'il subissait le sortilège Doloris. Il avait de la difficulté à reprendre une respiration normale. Une boule, quelque part dans le fond de sa gorge, cherchait à exploser et les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux à gros bouillons.

Il essaya de se relever, mais la peine douloureuse qu'il éprouvait lui était trop lourde. Il se laissa retomber dans la poussière, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Serrant les mâchoires à se rompre les dents, il tenta de contenir sa souffrance, mais en vain. Le silence de la pièce se fit bientôt perforer par ses cris déchirants, ses gémissements de colère et ses sanglots effrénés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le fait qu'il avait perdu Bellatrix le rendait si malheureux, mais c'était comme si un trou béant s'était formé dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait trahi, trompé, rejeté. Il avait si mal au cœur.

Pendant des heures, il resta là, sur le sol, à se tortiller dans ses émotions, seul dans la froideur de sa maison, à pleurer tout son soûl. Le salon devint de plus en plus obscur à mesure que la nuit déversa ses ténèbres dehors, puis Remus finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, toujours sur le plancher, couché sur son flanc au milieu de la pièce.

— o0O0o —

Le lendemain, Remus passa la journée comme un automate. Il commença par complètement guérir sa jambe en buvant une potion qu'il avait en stock sous le comptoir de la cuisine et dévalisa son propre réfrigérateur en quête de viande rouge. Il avait toujours cette sensation de vide poignant dans le ventre et essayait le plus possible de ne pas penser à Bellatrix. Cependant, il en était incapable. L'image de ses grands yeux foncés, à demi cachés derrière ses épais cheveux, ne cessait de le tourmenter. Mais comment en était-il venu à éprouver des sentiments aussi forts pour elle ? C'était ridicule ! On ne pouvait pas aimer cette femme ! Cette femme était démentielle ! On ne pouvait pas l'aimer, non ?

Quand le soir arriva, Remus était assis dans son fauteuil délabré depuis près d'une dizaine de longues heures déjà, immobile, dans l'ombre du coin de son salon. Le regard dans le vague, il fixait un point quelque part sur le tas de cendre dans la cheminée devant lui. À présent, il retournait dans sa tête la question suivante : l'avait-il vraiment aimée ou l'avait-il aimée simplement parce que _elle _l'avait aimé ?

Remus poussa un long soupir. Il avait honte d'avoir autant pleuré la veille comme un vulgaire gamin. C'était le choc, dans doute. Il avait failli mourir. Si on l'avait vu... D'ailleurs, il n'avait averti personne de son retour, n'ayant aucunement envie de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu. De plus, la peur n'être jugé le hantait. Il savait qu'il était en tort de s'être laissé avoir par ses sentiments. Bellatrix l'avait dupé.

Bellatrix...

Chaque fois qu'il évoquait son nom dans son esprit, une bouffée d'amertume se déferlait en lui, comme un fourmillement brûlant. Bien qu'elle l'eût torturé comme un diable durant quasiment toute la semaine, il se rappelait les moments où il s'était amusé avec elle, les moments où il l'avait trouvée belle, l'instant où ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble alors que maintenant, c'était comme si elle était morte. Il ne reverrait jamais plus cette Bellatrix et une grosse partie de lui le rendait fou de colère. De toute façon, à quoi avait-il pensé ? Il n'avait quand même pas cru qu'elle changerait par... _amour_ pour lui ? La véritable Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul et unique amour dans toute sa vie : le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Remus le savait, pourtant. Il avait été stupide de croire un instant en sa promesse. Elle ne s'était tout simplement pas doutée à ce moment-là que ses sentiments à l'égard de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom étaient torrentiellement plus forts que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé.

Remus crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il détestait Bellatrix, à présent, exactement comme auparavant. Mais plus tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons. Maintenant, en plus de lui reprocher amèrement son crime contre les Londubat, il lui en voulait d'avoir assassiné _l'autre _Bellatrix, la sienne, celle qui l'aimait et dont il avait espéré, juste un instant, qu'elle se repent. Il lui en voulait aussi d'avoir remarqué qu'il s'était attaché à elle malgré lui, alors que c'était l'abominable vérité. Sa propre déclaration d'amour, aussi infime qu'elle fût, lui nouait les entrailles chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il avait tellement honte de n'avoir pu réprimer ces mots. C'était vrai qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à elle ― assez solidement, même ―, mais de là à l'aimer d'un amour sincère ? La question s'imposa alors une énième fois dans sa tête : l'avait-il vraiment aimée ou l'avait-il aimée simplement parce que _elle _l'avait aimé ?

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer chez lui. Il entendait des pas s'avancer lentement dans le couloir. Remus se figea dans son fauteuil. Et si c'était Bellatrix qui revenait vers lui afin de retenter de le tuer ? Merlin savait à quel point elle devait bouillir d'un désir pressant de l'éliminer avant que tout le monde sache que son précieux sang pur avait été souillé par celui d'un hybride.

Mais ce n'était pas elle.

Dès qu'il vit sa silhouette pénétrer dans le salon, il l'a reconnue aussitôt : c'était Tonks. Sa démarche tranquille et son regard balayant calmement l'obscurité de la pièce donnaient l'impression qu'elle était entrée là par hasard. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Remus qui était resté immobile dans l'ombre du coin, l'observant avec curiosité.

Tonks fit lentement le tour du salon et s'arrêta devant la cheminée. Du bout du doigt, elle effleura les photos exposées sur le manteau. Quelque chose dans ses gestes laissait transparaître du chagrin, d'autant plus que sa chevelure qui, d'ordinaire, arborait une couleur rose vif était gris souris. Était-elle triste pour lui ? Sans doute. Il n'avait encore annoncé son retour à personne...

― Tonks ? murmura-t-il alors, d'une voix éraillée.

Tonks sursauta et se retourna si violemment qu'elle se heurta contre la cheminée. Trois cadres tombèrent et se fracassèrent sur le sol.

― Désolé, dit précipitamment Remus. Je ne voulais pas te faire...

― _Remus ! _s'écria-t-elle, les yeux exorbités de surprise.

Et elle se rua sur son fauteuil pour l'enlacer vigoureusement, ses cheveux prenant subitement une couleur flamme. Maladroit, Remus lui tapota l'épaule, non sans une impression de papillons envahissant le trou dans son ventre. Puis, soudain, Tonks s'éloigna en faisant un bond en arrière, en sortant sa baguette.

― Quelle forme prend ton Patronus ? interrogea-t-elle brusquement.

― Un loup, répondit-il.

Tonks rabaissa immédiatement sa baguette en retrouvant un sourire rayonnant et retourna enlacer Remus qui étouffa dans le creux de son épaule.

― C'est bien toi, mais où étais-tu, pour l'amour de Merlin, Remus ? s'exclama-t-elle avec émotion, parlant très rapidement. Pas de lettre, pas d'avertissement, pas d'explication ni aucune nouvelle de toi. J'étais si inquiète ! Quand Rogue a dit qu'il avait retrouvé ta baguette près de chez lui alors qu'il venait d'avoir eu la visite de Mangemorts, j'ai craint le pire !

― Je vais bien, rassura Remus en la repoussa afin de pouvoir respirer à son aise. Je viens tout juste de revenir chez moi. J'allais vous écrire une lettre...

D'un coup de baguette, Tonks alluma toutes les lampes de la pièce. Remus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant la clarté éblouissante.

― Raconte-moi tout, exigea Tonks en allant chercher une vieille chaise qu'elle approcha très près du fauteuil. Je veux tout savoir. Ça concerne les Mangemorts ?

Elle s'assit le dos droit, les mains sur les genoux, l'air avide de tout comprendre enfin. Cependant, Remus hésita à lui révéler la vérité. Il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Pourtant, il se devait de lui fournir des explications...

― J'ai... heu..., commença-t-il, évasif, tandis que le souvenir cuisant de Bellatrix en train de l'embrasser lui revenait en mémoire.

― Oui ? dit Tonks, tout ouïe.

― J'ai dû transplaner d'urgence, répondit enfin Remus, en expirant calmement, sur une île au milieu de la mer afin de ne tuer personne. C'était la pleine lune et Rogue avait oublié ce mois-ci de me fournir de la potion. C'est pour ça que je m'étais rendu chez lui. Mais avec les Mangemorts dans les parages, je n'ai pas pu cogner à sa porte. J'ai dû au lieu m'enfuir d'emblée.

― Je vois, dit Tonks. Mais pourquoi être resté là-bas aussi longtemps ?

― À cause de ma jambe, expliqua-t-il, tout en essayant de rester le plus près de la vérité possible. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin sur cette île, je me suis retrouvé avec une jambe mal en point. Je ne pouvais donc pas retransplaner pour retourner chez moi, d'autant plus que je n'avais plus ma baguette pour la guérir. J'ai dû attendre qu'elle désenfle d'elle-même.

― Tu es resté six jours coincé sur une île tout seul ? s'exclama Tonks, sidérée. Sans manger ? Sans boire ? Cela a dû être terrible !

Un cauchemar émotionnel, en effet, songea Remus en acquiesçant, mal à l'aise. Il se demandait si un jour il arriverait à oublier Bellatrix et les sentiments impulsifs qu'il avait eus pour elle.

― Mais qu'est-ce que le loup-garou a fait de toi cette nuit pour t'être réveillé avec la jambe blessée ? interrogea Tonks, les sourcils froncés.

― Je ne sais pas, répondit Remus en toute honnêteté. Sans doute qu'il est tombé en bas d'une grosse roche. Il y en avait beaucoup au bord de la rive...

― Tu es couvert d'ecchymoses, remarqua Tonks. Et tu as maigri. J'espère que tu t'es nourri tout de suite en arrivant.

― J'ai mangé les restes qui traînaient dans mon réfrigérateur, ça va.

― Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

L'estomac de Remus se contracta un peu.

― O-oui, répondit-il au dépourvu. Et j'allais te répondre, je t'assure, mais...

― Tu n'avais pas d'encre ni de baguette sur cette île, acheva Tonks d'un air compréhensif. Tu ne pouvais donc pas répondre...

― Oui, c'est ça...

Il y eut un silence. Tonks regardait à nouveau Remus avec une joie manifeste dans le regard. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur teinte rose coutumière. Elle était contente de voir qu'il était sain et sauf.

― Je vais avertir Sirius et les autres que tu es revenu, dit-elle. Ça apaisera leurs craintes. Sirius était dans tous ses états. Tu viens avec moi au quartier général ?

― Non, pas maintenant, répondit Remus d'un air fatigué. Je vais me reposer ici encore un peu avant d'y retourner. Je dois... heu... récupérer...

Et essayer de chasser le visage diabolique de Bellatrix de son esprit afin de ne pas devenir trop fou. Il n'arrêtait pas de repasser en mémoire l'instant où il lui avait fait l'amour derrière la roche.

― Oui, pas de problème, dit Tonks en tendant la main pour lui presser le bras dans un geste amical. Je comprends que tu puisses être épuisé.

Remus eut un faible sourire et contempla son doux visage pâle en forme de cœur. Il s'attarda soudain sur ses yeux sombres et brillants. Quelque chose dans ce regard évoquait étrangement celui de Bellatrix. Étant sa nièce, il n'était pas surprenant que Tonks puisse lui ressembler un peu ― sur le plan physique, bien sûr ; Tonks n'avait rien de fanatique. Néanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'il le remarquait et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet.

― Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Tonks avec douceur.

― Non, ça va aller, répondit Remus sans quitter ses yeux des siens.

Un désir de se pencher vers elle le submergea alors. De plus, mine de rien, Tonks s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle était maintenant perchée tout au bout de sa chaise, comme sur le point de s'envoler, et son regard s'était fait tout à coup ardent. Mais au moment où Remus baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, il s'éloigna dans un soubresaut et retomba sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Ce n'était pas Bellatrix, songea-t-il, son chagrin revenant lui écraser le cœur. Elle lui ressemblait peut-être, mais ce n'était pas elle. Bellatrix, il l'avait perdue. Elle ne reviendrait jamais. Il devait l'oublier, il...

Sa gorge se serra. Mais qu'était-il en train de penser ? Il haïssait Bellatrix ! Qu'importe s'il ne la revoyait plus ! Il avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser Tonks, la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée, et, lui, il pensait toujours à Bellatrix ! Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il ne se comprenait plus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas Bellatrix qu'il aimait... C'était Tonks... Pas Bellatrix... Non, pas Bellatrix...

« Merlin, faites que je ne sois pas véritablement tombé amoureux de cette abominable femme... », pria-t-il mentalement, plus que terrifié.

― Remus, qu'est-ce que tu as, tu pleures ? s'inquiéta Tonks qui n'avait pas relâché son bras.

― N-non, absolument pas, dit-il aussitôt en essuyant la larme qui avait roulé indécemment sur sa joue sans qu'il n'ait pu la retenir.

― Si, tu pleures, dit Tonks. Il se passe quelque chose ?

― Non, répéta-t-il en évitant de croiser le regard qui ressemblait trop à la Mangemort. Il n'y a rien... C'est seulement la fatigue... Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher...

Puis il quitta rapidement son fauteuil, en manquant de bousculer Tonks au passage, et traversa la pièce jusqu'au couloir. Son tourment allait passer, s'encouragea-t-il. Ce n'était que passager. Avec un peu de repos, ses sentiments rentreraient dans l'ordre.

― Mais attends, protesta Tonks en se levant à son tour afin de le suivre. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi cette nuit. Je ne voudrais pas te laisser seul...

― C'est bon, je vais bien m'en tirer, assura Remus qui continua son chemin vers sa chambre. Tu peux t'en retourner. Tu serais également aimable d'annoncer mon retour aux autres à ma place.

― Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tonks en le rattrapant avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Il s'est passé quelque chose sur cette île ?

Remus ne répondit pas.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista-t-elle.

― Disons que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, marmonna-t-il à l'improviste, toujours en fuyant son regard.

― Réfléchir à quoi ?

Remus poussa une profonde expiration. De toute évidence, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses explications nébuleuses. Il se demanda soudain si Bellatrix avait réussi à réchapper de Voldemort. Ce dernier l'avait-il tuée ou seulement punie d'un sortilège Doloris bien senti pour ne pas avoir répondu immédiatement à son appel ? Une certaine commisération douloureuse l'assaillit, mais il s'empressa de la réprimer d'emblée du mieux qu'il put.

― Réfléchir à quoi ? répéta Tonks, toujours insistante.

― Je suis dangereux..., murmura Remus. Tu ne devrais pas te retrouver seule avec moi...

― Dangereux ?

Tonks parut incrédule, presque amusée.

― Remus, la pleine lune est passée, au cas où tu aurais oublié...

― _Je reste quand même un monstre !_

Les mots lui avaient échappé naturellement. Cette fois, c'était tout son corps qui était parcouru de tremblements. Le visage de Tonks d'abord étonné se rembrunit.

― Je vois que la solitude prolongée ne te fait pas, commenta-t-elle sombrement.

― Je suis sérieux, reprit Remus, la voix crispée. Je deviens un véritable monstre à chaque pleine lune, mais la bête reste en moi, tous les jours. Il peut m'arriver de perdre les pédales, de devenir subitement agressif. Et je peux contaminer quelqu'un à tout moment ! Vaut mieux qu'on s'éloigne de moi.

― Oh, arrête tes conneries ! coupa Tonks avec agacement. Alors quoi ? Tu vas aller te barricader dans le fond de ta maison afin d'éviter l'infime petit incident rare qui pourrait se produire par mégarde, c'est ça ?

Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur.

― Remus, tu es ridicule.

― Je ne suis pas ridicule ! Et je n'irai pas me cacher ! Seulement, j'éviterai qu'on s'approche trop près de moi.

― S'approcher dans quel sens ? interrogea Tonks. Comme ça ?

D'un air de défi, elle s'avança vers Remus qui s'accula précipitamment sur la porte. Son visage levé vers lui n'était plus qu'à quelques distances du sien, ce qui lui déclencha une avalanche de sensations électrisantes dans le creux de son estomac.

― C'est ça le genre de rapprochement que tu ne peux pas supporter ? Celui qui te rend nerveux parce que tu as peur de faire une bêtise ? Comme tout à l'heure, peut-être ? Tu ne feras jamais mal à tes amis, Remus, susurra-t-elle, encore moins à celle que tu aimes. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je ne sais pas quoi ou qui t'a mis ça dans la tête, mais, crois-moi, tu n'as rien à voir avec la bête à poils qui prend possession de toi à chaque pleine lune.

― Je...

― Et je pèse mes paroles, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix ferme, catégorique. Cesse d'avoir peur de toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard pénétrant. La respiration de Remus s'était accélérée d'un coup. Leurs lèvres se touchant presque, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Hésitant, sa main s'approcha de la taille de Tonks et resta suspendue dans les airs, à quelques doigts de l'effleurer. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il était en train de se noyer dans ses yeux sombres et étincelants quand il revint immédiatement à lui. Prestement, il tourna la poignée, s'évada dans sa chambre et referma aussitôt la porte.

― Remus ! s'écria Tonks avec indignation. Espèce de lâche !

― Va-t'en, lança Remus en donnant un coup de pied dans un tas de vêtements sales au pied de son lit défait. Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles.

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce que !

― Parce que tu m'aimes ?

― _Parce que je tiens à toi !_

Avec véhémence, il frappa du poing son oreiller avant de s'effondrer sur le matelas, les dents serrées. Il avait même l'impression d'entendre le rire mauvais et cinglant de Bellatrix dans sa tête. Tonks devait se moquer de lui maintenant qu'elle avait découvert qu'il l'aimait.

Parce que, oui, il l'aimait toujours... À présent qu'il avait le sentiment de la perdre, elle aussi, il sentait son cœur se faire tarauder. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais eue. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'impression de la perdre ? Et puis il avait toujours su qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, de toute façon. Qui voudrait d'un monstre ? Une fois encore, il fut furieux que Bellatrix l'ait abandonné, elle qui avait été la seule à vouloir l'aimer...

― Remus, arrête ! cria Tonks de l'autre côté du panneau. Tu es pathétique ! Tu penses toujours me salir si tu poses tes mains sur moi, c'est ça ? Je crois que je commence à comprendre... C'est pour ça que tu es dans tous tes états. C'est à cause de moi. Pendant ces six jours passés sur cette île à ne rien faire d'autre que réfléchir, tu es venu à...

― Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! interrompit Remus. C'est à cause de moi. Je...

― Mais oui, c'est ça ! reprit-elle, irritée. Tu te sens indigne parce que tu es un loup-garou. Mais si tu arrêtais un peu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu verrais bien à quel point je me moque de ton état ! J'imagine que tu penses que je suis trop bien pour toi et que c'est pour ça que tu refuses d'admettre tes sentiments pour moi ?

Comme une ampoule qui grille, le rire de Bellatrix s'éteignit dans l'esprit de Remus. Tonks venait-elle d'insinuer cela ? Venait-elle de lui avouer que sa condition la laissait indifférente ?

Dans le couloir, Tonks s'était tue. Elle attendait sans doute que Remus ajoute quelque chose, mais il restait aussi silencieux qu'elle, les pensées en ébullition. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas _vraiment_ voulu sous-entendre une telle chose, aussi. Il avait peut-être mal compris. Comment Tonks pouvait-elle partager les mêmes sentiments que lui, un loup-garou ? Elle n'était pas aussi folle que Bellatrix, tout de même.

― Remus ? dit Tonks d'une petite voix emplie d'espoir. Remus, tu es encore là ?

Les mots toujours coincés dans le fond de sa gorge sèche, Remus se redressa en position assise sur le bord de son lit en s'essuyant les joues. Dans un imperceptible grincement, la porte s'ouvrit et Tonks entra avec lenteur. Elle l'observa un moment, sans bouger dans l'encadrement, guettant l'expression de son visage, puis, sans cesser de le fixer, elle s'avança dans sa direction.

― Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ton absence, Remus, murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui. Enfin, j'ai surtout eu peur d'avoir fait une erreur...

― Une erreur ? répéta Remus d'un air interrogatif.

― Oui... S'il t'était vraiment arrivé quelque chose, jamais je ne me le serais pardonné. J'aurais regretté toute ma vie de ne pas l'avoir fait...

― Fait quoi ?

Le regard plus ardent que jamais, Tonks prit alors place sur le lit, tout près de Remus qui fut parcouru de brusques frissons.

― Ça..., répondit-elle.

Et elle se pencha vers lui afin de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Tout l'amour que Remus éprouvait pour elle explosa alors en lui comme un volcan. Au même moment, dans son esprit, Bellatrix Lestrange disparut en fumée. Cette fois, ses sentiments étaient sincères : il était amoureux. Il était amoureux d'elle seule. Un sentiment de bonheur, tel qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, avait envahi tout son être.

Fébrile, Remus lui rendit son baiser en passant une main sur sa nuque. Leurs gestes étaient tendres, emplis de douceur, le cœur battant la grande chamade. C'était terriblement euphorique.

Mais, bien sûr, tout en continuant de l'embrasser langoureusement, Remus n'avait pas oublié qu'il n'avait aucun droit de la toucher de cette manière. Il n'avait pas oublié également qu'il s'était promis que même si leurs sentiments s'avéraient réciproques, il ne pourrait pas s'engager dans une relation avec elle, au risque de lui transmettre sa maladie honteuse. Mais, pour le moment, il ne pensait plus qu'à ses yeux détaillant son visage, ses mains glissant sur sa peau, ses lèvres caressant les siennes...

FIN

* * *

_Bon, ce n'est pas exactement la fin, mais vous connaissez déjà la suite, non ? _

_ En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu. J'attends vos avis finaux avec toujours un peu de stresse et on se dit peut-être à une prochaine fois ? :)_

_ Je vous fais tous de gros bisous ! :3 Et merci encore !_

_ Melfique_


End file.
